Insanity Creates an Unbreakable Bond
by gdesertsand
Summary: After Rin joined the True Cross as a student to be exorcist two other students followed him will they be his friends to help him reached his goals or enemies that will drive him to the depths of his insanity? chapter 3 Rin is starting to go insane!
1. Chapter 1

**Insanity Creates an Unbreakable Bond**

**Author's note: Okay this is my first Ao no Exorcist fanfic and this is just a warning that the characters might be a bit OOC, there is also some OC so keep up with me until the end, please~. This is also my first time writing a POV I just want to try it but if it's bad then I will go back to normal way of my writing. **

**Is it just me or there is really no story here about Rin being insane? As in insane: not in a hilarious way, the one um… tragic for example or drama or horror perhaps? If there is can you tell me the title and the author's name I really, really want to read one, THANKS! **

**Summary: Rin Okumura is just an ordinary teenager or so what he thought until one day he found out that he was a son of a demon Satan. Because of the sudden tragic events Rin decided to become an exorcist and became a student of True Cross Academy. Unknown to him there were other two students who transferred to the said school watching his movements are they friends that will help him to achieve his goals or are they enemies that will drive him to the depths of his insanity?**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AO NO EXORCIST!**

**Chapter 1: True Cross Academy start of insanity**

**Rin's POV**

That damn old geezer, why didn't you tell me earlier I was the son of the most powerful demon! If I did know it then all of this will never happen! Now I'm here looking at your grave, how idiotic did you think I am! Damn it, damn it all! I'm such a useless brat I can't even protect the one who raised me up… and what did that demons thinking suddenly coming out of nowhere and attacking everyone around me especially the one who claims to be my father! Who did he think he is he even used your body… Dad… please, tell me what should I do… I want to die to end this pain right now…

My hand travel inside the pocket of my pants and I felt some solid object in it I almost forgot you gave me your phone. You told me that there is only one number in here and I should call him when I got out of the church at least I had another option aside from suicide… how do demons commit suicide in the first place?

I dialed the number and to my great surprised I heard a funny ringtone around me then there right in front of me a weird man with a weird get up approached.

"Nice to meet you," he said as he press the off button, "I represent the Japanese branch of True Cross Academy, my name is Mephisto Pheles. Now are you prepared to die?"

What? What kind of hell is he talking about? Prepared to die, I thought he was supposed to help me?

"I thought you were supposed to help me?"

"Help you? Oh no I will never ever meddle in your affairs especially you are the offspring of the most powerful demon. You have two options: We will kill you or you will be killed by others, you could also kill yourself so that make three options for you. Now tell me your decision?"

What the—again how does a demon killed himself? But seeing this guy, seeing his eyes I think he was planning something. What is this feeling inside me as if I wanted to avenge my lost? Am I still thinking straight right now?

"Make me one of you." The funny guy was shocked at my answer.

"Huh?"

"Make me an exorcist so I can kick His ass." Again he was shocked then he laughed uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh my… I never laughed this good before! Fine I will accept your gamble." Now it is my turn to be surprised and I see the others was the same. But if I had the chance then I will accept this.

**Unknown Shadow's POV**

Oh my who would have thought that the son of Satan will join the side of the exorcists? But what an idiot he joined the side of Mephisto and he didn't even know that the demon was his older brother, this is hilarious! I think I will have fun this time.

"Hey, HE will attend the cram school in True Cross Academy, what are we going to do?" my companion asked me as we hide ourselves through the leaves of the tree we were standing on.

"We will go there too. Let the moon be alive again…" I said as I started laughing maniacally.

**Normal POV Ao No Exorcist**_** Insanity Creates an Unbreakable Bond**_

Mephisto Pheles is currently taking his tea time when a sudden knock on the door was heard. The one who knocked is none other than Okumura Yukio. "How may I help you Okumura-Sensei?" he asked in his usual playful tone which earned a frown from the other teen, "Sir Mephisto I do believed that aside from my brother there are other two students who were supposed to be in cram school yesterday."

"Eh?" the principal take his time to play confuse as he sip his tea, "Hmmmm… Oh! Now I remember!" he said as if he really did forget the detail, "Unfortunately those two called me yesterday and said that their arrival might be delayed because of some technical problems."

"Technical problems?" the young exorcist voiced out his question.

"Yes, you see those two lived far away from here so you can do the math yourself."

"Nonsense Sir, they must have know the schedule and planned their departure earlier than the prepared program."

"Oh come on Okumura-sensei, sometimes technical problems can mean as personal problems. But don't worry I think those two will show up today in your class so Problem Solve!" he said as he raised both hands in the air. Yukio stared at him for a moment then said, "If so then I will now excuse myself Sir thank you for your time."

"You're welcome Okumura-sensei~ but your stern attitude always ruin your good looks in my opinion~" then the door was shut immediately and Mephisto sweat dropped a little, well he just meant it as a joke. He leaned on his chair and smirk at himself… '_The game has already started'_ he thought.

**Ao no Exorcist**

'_Why do I have a bad feeling right now?' _Yukio asked himself as he entered the room of his class to be lectured. As what he had expected Rin is taking his morning nap, "Nii-san wake up already!" he scolded his older brother as he erased the last hints of sleepiness of him.

"Ah… Yukio good morning…" Rin said as he rubbed his eyes.

Yukio sighed and put his things on the table. He was about to say the today's topic when the door was abruptly opened, gaining the attention of everyone even Rin, and revealed two male students. The one who opened the door was trying to catch his breath, looks like he had run all the way to the room, while the other is just standing there calmly.

"Thank goodness we made it!" he sighed in relief.

"Um… excuse me?" Yukio asked.

"Ah! Sensei gomenasai! We were supposed to be in here yesterday but we got delayed!" the one who opened the door explained.

"So you were those two. Would you like to introduce yourself to everyone?" Yukio asked again.

"Hai! My name is Yuusuke Nakamura nice to meet all of you! I hope we can have a great time together while we are trying our best to be exorcists and achieve our goals!" by the way he speaks it clearly states that he was a boy full of enthusiasm. Yuusuke had a caramel colored hair that reached his shoulders and he also had chocolate colored eyes, about his height he can be compared to Konekomaru.

"And you?" the teacher asked the silent one.

"Kuromi Shin." Kuromi had a long midnight colored hair that reached his back and matches his onyx eyes which is shielded by a thin eyeglass that made him more handsome and mysterious at the same time, height the same as Yukio.

"Um… Shin is not the talkative type." Yuusuke explained for his friend.

"I can see that…" the teacher said as he smiled at Yuusuke.

Rin stared at the two for a moment. Yuusuke is just the average teen you will meet in your everyday life but Kuromi can easily catch the attention of other people to add that he didn't wear the school's uniform instead he had a black jacket and black pants. He might be the rebellious type; Mephisto might have a headache on him… oh wait screw that Mephisto might make fun of him. Well his all black outfit resemble someone's description, Rin thought who it was then he voiced it out without second thoughts, "Cool! You're the spitting image of a shinigami!" because of that Kuromi stared at him.

'_Great Nii-san the first thing you do was to give name at the new comer.' _Yukio face palmed.

Kuromi continued his staring contest at Rin which made the other a little uncomfortable then he smiled and said, "And you on the other hand can be the spitting image of the son of Satan."

Everyone fell silent especially the twins can it be that he knows the truth? No it can't be, no one else was supposed to know the truth about Okumura Rin, no human must know about it… wait human? Damn it! What if he is a demon after the new prince of Gehenna? But no, if he is a demon the barrier of the principal must have reacted on him or on them…

"Kuromi Shin, that's not a funny joke!" Yuusuke scolded at his friend just like a mother scolding her son from saying something bad, "How can you say that if you haven't met his father?" he continued. Everyone sweat dropped at the scene.

"It's his damn fault Nakamura. How can he compare me into a Shinigami if he hasn't met one?" Shin said as he tried to avoid the eyes of his nakama.

"Still you should have not said that! You know that Satan is the enemy of the exorcists."

"Don't worry as long as you have faith in God you will not be harmed, Nakamura."

"You don't get what I mean!"

"That's because I don't want to understand it."

"Shin!" and the two continued their bickering.

"Idiots." Kamiki commented.

"They're annoying." Suguro added.

'_So it was just a joke that scared me for a moment.' _Yukio thought with a sigh of relief, _'But seriously how long are they going to argue at each other? I understand Yuusuke-san but their talk is going too far.'_ Unknown to him even though the two are fighting verbally Kuromi is an observant person and saw his reactions. _'They are hiding something…'_ the new student conclude on himself.

"Okay that's enough you two." Yukio said as he adjusted his eyeglass, "If you don't have anything to say then please take your seats so we can start our lesson proper."

"Anywhere we want Sensei?" Yuusuke asked innocently.

"Yes anywhere you want Yuusuke-san, Kuromi-san." As said Kuromi immediately take his seat next to Rin and Yuusuke didn't have any room for protest so he sat beside his friend. Then he looked at the older Okumura and saw his discomfort, better make things right before it go too far, "Onomae wa nán to osshaimasu ka?" (I just found a Japanese book written in Romanji but I really don't know if I spelled it right.) Rin blinked for a second then smiled, "Okumura Rin desu."

"Ah…nice to meet you, Rin-san." he said as he offered his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Nakamura." Rin said as he shook his hand.

"Let's have a nice time together, Rin-san."

"Ah… yeah. Um… Sorry for what I had said earlier Sh-"

"Kuromi." He said cutting his sentence.

"Eh?"

"I want you to call me Kuromi, we are not that close for you to call me in my given name."

'_S-scary… This guy obviously hates my presence from now on…'_

"Shin!"

"What?"

"You should have not brought your aloof attitude with us." Nakamura said as he turned his head away from his seatmate.

"It's like you said I should not have come with you."

"Shin!"

"Hai, hai. Gomenasai." He said as he raised both hands as a sign of defeat.

"Then I hope everything is settled." Yukio said as he grew irritable at the new comers' arguments to each other, "Let's start our discussion, today we are going to study about…" and then the day begun at cram school.

**Ao no Exorcist**

Shin and Nakamura were both taking their time waking towards their new temporary home. "Hey Shin, I heard there are only two people living at the dormitory where we will gonna live." He said hoping for a conversation.

"Hmmm…"

"We will be their buddy next door!"

"Hmmm…" so much for hoping…

"You're so bad Shin…"

"Hm—W-what? What do you mean Nakamura?" Shin suddenly said because of the gloomy aura that is starting to surround him.

"Here I was starting a conversation and you are breaking it instantly. You're so cruel!" Nakamura complained while he was in a verge of tears which made him a little creepy in Shin's opinion.

"G-gomenasai, Naka-chan I was just reflecting on my actions earlier." He lied at him but Nakamura is too naïve to notice it.

"Really? Well you've displayed a bad personality in front of everyone especially to Rin-san. You really need to say sorry to him." He glared at him sending daggers towards his friend.

"O-okay… sigh I'll make something sweet and say sorry to him tomorrow, happy?" Shin replied in defeat.

"Yay! Let's go home!" and both male walked towards the dormitory, "Hey, Shin how about you changed your nickname for me?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"How about you call me Naka-sama!" he said as he punched the air with his right hand.

"Not happening even in your dreams." Shin replied immediately.

"Yeah… I know you're going to say that." Nakamura dropped his hand, disappointed.

When they are already there Nakamura grab the key but before he could open the door the one next to them was opened unexpectedly and revealed an angry Rin. Nakamura was surprised that his mouth was left hanging in the air as he dropped the key, which caught the other's attention, while Shin was amused at the new discovery.

"You will be…" Nakamura didn't have time to finish his sentence because of the revelation.

"Our classmate next door?" Shin finished with a question.

"Eh?" That was all Rin could say.

"Nii-san! You can't just run away like—oh… hi?" Yukio asked as he followed his brother.

"Shock! Sensei is in here also! Shin this is the end of the world!" Nakamura exclaimed as he clung to the person next to him.

"Calm down will you, you are always overreacting." He said while he struggle from the strangling hold of the caramel haired teen, "We will be your buddy next door according to Nakamura." He explained pointing at the teen that was currently having his hysteria.

"Why?" Yukio glared at Shin, _'I'm still suspicious of this guy. And what kind of string did he pull to be destined so close to us. No it's still early to conclude.' _He thought.

"I Don't Know, why don't you asked the principal?" Shin replied as he emphasize the first three words, _'Think all the way you want you will never know who we are.'_ Then a wave of electricity can be seen between them.

"I don't need to hear that from you." Yukio smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sensei I just thought I needed to enlighten you considering we have the same age." Shin smiled back.

"Then please don't overestimate yourself."

"I can't help that since I'm smart but at least I'm not conceited."

"Are you implying that I'm conceited Kuromi-san." Oh no! The battle of four eyes has begun!

"Whatever floats in your boat Okumura-Sensei." then there was a deafening silence…

"Um… Sensei I think Shin is probably tired that is why he does not know what he is saying." Nakamura said trying to alter the mood between the student and the teacher.

"Don't worry I'm not angry at him, Yuusuke-san. I believe both of you are tired." Yukio said at the other teen still had his smile but a dark aura surrounded him, _'He is definitely angry!'_ Nakamura thought as he saw how scary the younger Okumura can be, "T-then we will leave you two now looks like you have issues on your own. Come on Shin we still need to unpack our things." He said as he shoves his friend inside their room.

"Wait! I'm not yet finished!" the other protested.

"You should have also not brought your sadistic side!"

"Sadistic? And who was the sadistic one between us!"

"Shut up already we still need to arrange our things so get inside!" and with the last final effort Nakamura finally throw Shin inside the room, unwillingly.

"T-then goodnight Sensei, Rin-san." then Nakamura locked the door.

Rin was about to runaway also when a pair of hand grab him, "And where are you going Nii-san?"

"Let me go four-eyes!"

**And that's chapter one PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Question: Who was the owner of the shadow who laughed maniacally?**

**Kuromi Shin**

**Yuusuke Nakamura**

**Of course these two are the only choices since they are my OC's. Another mystery what is Shin and Nakamura? Are they humans? Are they demons? Come on what's your guess! And Ken U please stays out of this and don't ruin the fun, don't answer my questions! THOSE ARE FOR THE READERS! Oh Ken was my co-writer in this story he help me to edit some details when I don't know what to do and I say he is a hardcore fan of this anime.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Woah! Even though I got 4 reviews I'm still thankful! Yep I know Shin got a bitter attitude but you will see more of his less serious side on the next chapters but I warn you he has a tendency to curse. Beware to Nakamura he is not the good type yet he is still classified as the innocent type in some areas…**

**Title: Insanity Creates an Unbreakable Bond**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Pairings: Still not decided**

**Disclaimer: Do not own any anime….**

**Chapter 2: Friends? Isn't it you decide so fast?**

It was still early in the morning because the sun is just rising at the horizon casting all the darkness away one by one. Our new student, Kuromi Shin, however, looks like he didn't get enough sleep. He is just there lying on the bed letting the sun light his body, he turned his head on the right and looked at the so peacefully sleeping teen on the other side of the room namely Yuusuke Nakamura.

"Damn you Nakamura, first you forcefully shove me inside the room then, you made me finished all the cleaning. Thanks to you I didn't have my sleep at all." He grunted as he tried to sit up using his right arm for support. "Better get some sweet…" he grumbled as he walked aimlessly outside the room and went straight to the kitchen. "Being mortal sure is sucks…" he said as he opened the door. What he saw inside was a little demon that looks like cooking some fried rice. When the demon sensed him it or he turned around to face the person who is currently labeled as an intruder.

"Ah… Good morning. My name is Kuromi Shin a student of the True Cross Academy and a new resident of this dorm; it's nice to have your acquaintance." Shin said as he bowed a little. The demon heard the respect behind his sentence and bowed a little also. "_My name is Ukobach! Though I don't know if you can hear me…"_ Ukobach said through his way as a demon but got disappointed that the teen will not heard him but what happened next shocked him, "Ukobach-san don't worry I can hear you. You are the cook of this dormitory I believed."

"_Yes, I'm a cook for the Okumura twins but I think I can cook for you too. And just call me Ukobach."_ The cook said.

"Oh, no I don't want to bother you anymore, but can I have a permission to use your kitchen?"

"_Oh, yes anytime. But are you sure you don't want anything for breakfast?"_

"I don't want to disappoint you anymore but I only eat sweets."

"_Then I can make some Japanese sweets for you!"_ Ukobach insisted.

"Hmmm… I think I can accept that… oh! I also have someone with me! My best friend Nakamura, do you think you can make some breakfast for him?"

"_Yes, of course. If someone is a friend of yours then it means they have a nice character too."_ This statement made Shin to be confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"_Well you have a good aura so I think you can choose good friends as well." _Ukobach said as he dried a plate. _'So even demons can't sense the difference' _Shin thought, "I'm glad you think so."

Then a grumpy moan was heard behind the kitchen door, "Good Morning Shin-chan~" Nakamura said between yawns, "Good morning, Naka-chan I want you to meet Ukobach the cook of this dorm." And this discovery snaps him from his sleepy mode. "Really! We have a cook! _Nice to Meet you!_" he said the last four words in English (A/N:okay I know the language that I already use is English but let us just pretend they are speaking their language and we have subtitles)

"Come on show some respect." Shin said as he saw Nakamura hugging the little demon.

"I already did that." Nakamura said as he placed Ukobach on the counter again, "Ukobach-san is it, right? It is nice to have your company you don't know that I've been together with someone who can only cook sweets and nothing else! But now you are here I can finally eat some real foods!" he grabbed the demon's hands and shake it as tears come down running on his face, "Oi, oi, what do you mean by that?" but the happy boy didn't pay any attention to his friend.

"_W-well I'm glad to meet you too also."_ And with that Ukobach prepared breakfast for the two. For Nakamura: rice, miso soup and grilled fish. For Shin: a Japanese rice cake. When the caramel one sip the soup and the other take a bite of the cake at the same time, both of them exclaimed, "This is delicious!" in a swift second they finished the eating the prepared meal, "Thanks for the meal."

"Ukobach-san that was delicious! I want to chat more with you but Shin and I need to go now for school." Nakamura said as he placed the dishes on the sink, "I'm looking forward for today's dinner." He smiled at the demon as he washed the used plates; the one that Shin used is included also. Ukobach smiled at him too as he scratched the back of his head, _"You can call me Ukobach."_ The demon said.

"Ukobach thanks for the delicious meal. I'm sorry but Nakamura can't hear your thoughts when it is morning." Shin said as he watched the duo.

"W-what? Ukobach-san I'm sorry I didn't know you were already sending thoughts to me! Shin is right my telepathy only works at night. I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry!" Nakamura bowed continuously in front of Ukobach which made the others sweat dropped a little.

"Ukobach said it's alright, because you said you want to chat with him made him conclude that you can hear his thoughts. He also said call him Ukobach."

"Oh… so what I said made confusion. I'm sorry Ukobach."

"Come on Naka-chan we need to go now." Shin said as he started to walked away.

"Ah! Wait a minute!"

**Ao no Exorcist**

"Okay everyone I want you to meet Moriyama Shiemi, from now on she will be attending cram school." Okumura-sensei said introducing the new student.

"I-it's nice to meet all of you!" and with that Shiemi sat beside Rin, "Are you sure you are okay being in here?" the elder Okumura whispered to her, "Hmm, I'm fine beside I want to do things on my own."

"Oh… is that so."

"Yes, beside I want to watch Yuki-chan while he is teaching."

"I-is that so?" and for some reason this made Rin irritated and at the same time disappointed but it was his own business anyway. Kuromi on the other hand stared at Moriyama through the corners of his eyes. In his opinions she was the weak type yet has a kind heart that can make anyone changed their mood or lighten a certain situation, she is also too attached to the Okumura twins, he had slight anger that bubbled up inside him… she'll be a hinder to his plans in the near future better make some preparations.

"Shin~ class is already over~" his companion called him who was, for unknown reason, already in front of him and stared so close at his face, it seems that he find an amusement to it.

"Oh… I didn't notice it." He said as he packed up his things.

"That's because you are not paying attention since from the start." Nakamura said as he faced the board and walked five steps forward away from Shin, "Where is your mind lately?"

"Ummm… isn't that obvious? It's inside my brain and my brain is inside my skull." He answered bluntly which made the other irritated again, "DID YOU EXPECT ME TO ACCEPT SUCH AN ANSWER!" and he turned around just for Shin to see his angered face.

"Calm down I'm just teasing you."

"And you ALWAYS do that!"

"Will you stop ending your sentences with an exclamation point?" Shin said as he covered his ears with his hands.

"Whose fault do you think it is?"

"Hmmm… Sebastian Michaelis?"

"That was a character from Kuroshitsuji!"

"But you said that you hate that butler because he is a bad demon and we ALL know that DEMONS are _bad._" He put emphasis at the few words which made Rin flinched. He can make reactions by intimidating his new specimen.

"U-umm… I d-don't want t-to b-be an n-nuisance b-but I t-think fighting is b-WAHH!" Shiemi didn't finished her attempt to stop the two male students from their bickering as she stumbled at the foot of her desk and accidentally pushed Kuromi making the teen to stumble a little. He didn't fell but his things inside the bag DID fell and a crashing sound was heard. His eyes were wide in, what we can say, horror there on the floor was a crystal reduced into tiny pieces that no one can make it what was its shape before it shattered on the ground.

"G-gomenasai! I'll clean it!" Shiemi hurriedly said as she was about to pick up the parts of the shattered crystal when Shin shouted at her, "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCHED IT!" and made Shiemi to be scared, "G-gomenasai…" he was about to grabbed a dagger, which is inside his clothes but no one knows where it was hidden, and stabbed the girl in front of him when someone suddenly pat him on his shoulder, he turned around ready to kill whoever it was that stopped him only to find out it was Nakamura.

"Now, now, you don't want to make unnecessary actions that will make you regret it in the future, won't you?" he whispered at his nakama's ear that calmed him a little.

"Be thankful Nakamura stopped me." He said at Shiemi and walked away from the room.

"Gomenasai Moriyama-san, Shin easily loses his temper and kills whoever made him to have a bad mood." Nakamura said as he picked up the pieces.

"EH?"

"Don't worry he is not a criminal _yet_ if I'm not around he might be back in the past thank God he didn't." he explained as he finished up the cleaning, "You know I was the one who gave this to him. This was a cross that has a red stone in the middle, he really liked it and always carried it around with him that's why he is angry when it was broken." He said and follows his friend but stopped momentarily, "Rin-san, if you had things to tell to Shin you must say it to him or else he will never understand you after all, Shin is a dense person he never recognized some hidden stuffs." And with that he left the other occupants of the room.

Shiemi looked sullen; she didn't know that because of her a precious item was broken. Rin saw her depressed state and said, "Don't worry Kuromi might be like that but I know he is not such a bastard to not be able to forgive you. I will talk to him later if you want."

"R-really, Rin you will do that?" Shiemi asked through her teary eyes.

"OF course!" with that it is decided already what he will do for the rest of the day.

**Ao no Exorcist**

He was following them, yes he was following them, and it was totally obvious that he was _following them_. Rin will not hide just to go after those two like a stalker so he was just following them visibly but his presence is not being even acknowledged by our black haired teen while the other was growing to be uncomfortable in every minute.

"S-Shin what should we do?" Nakamura asked his companion.

"I will not talk if it is about his girlfriend."

"But it was also your fault. You should have just accepted her apology." But before Shin could reply from the question, Rin made his presence to be acknowledged, "Oi, say sorry to Shiemi."

"Why should I say sorry to your girlfriend?" Rin blush a little, "First, you scared her even though she did say sorry. Second, she is not _my girlfriend_. Third, will you stop acting like some cold-hearted bastard that, I know you are not." He stopped walking but still didn't face his accuser, "How can you tell?"

"Eh? Easy if you are a cold-hearted then Nakamura will never be attached to you." In the background Nakamura was sparkling from self-appraisal.

"So you are saying I should forgive her for breaking my most precious item given by my only best friend! How infuriating, to hear that from someone who gave me a name at my first day in cram school! And don't call Nakamura from his first name bastard!" he said as he walked away this time faster than the usual. "Wait Shin!" his friend followed hurriedly and Rin did so.

"Wait a minute! I'm sorry at what I did yesterday but who the hell are you to order me on how to call someone! Isn't it supposed to be the person himself!" this talking made them not to notice that they were already inside the forest, homed by numerous untrained demons.

"Ummm… as much as I don't want to be included into your fight, where are we?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask someone who had been here longer than us?" He said as he pointed a finger towards the older Okumura.

"E-eh me? I-I don't know also…" he answered sheepishly.

"What! Shin what should we do?" he asked as tears started to flow on his face, "Calm down you are overreacting again! We will think away. How much an idiot are you not to know your own surrounding?"

"Well it's not my damn fault! Everyone just locked me up always so I don't know much about the outside." He said but abruptly regretted it when the other asked, "Locked you up, why?"

"A-anyways I think we are lost, better to find a way out before it gets dark." Rin said trying to changed the subject as he walked away as if leading them to an unknown destination, Shin didn't speak much too his relief. The other grabbed his friend who is in the midst of his hysteria.

"Hey, can I ask why Nakamura looks like hates forests?"

"I told you not to call him on his given name! For your question, that is because most of the forests have-" he didn't finish his sentence when a giant spider appeared in front of them, "Demon bugs in it…"

Unknown to them outside the forest you can hear numerous gunshots fired by no other than Yukio himself. _'Damn it why is there a barrier in such a place? To say this is a reverse barrier that's why normal humans can't… wait normal humans? Rin is not a human but the other two… Shit!'_ he thought as he runs hurriedly to asked for help.

'_Good riddance, now what shall we do?' _Shin muses to himself, as numerous giant black widowed spiders started to surround them.

"We've come to take back the Prince to Gehenna." One of them said.

"Prince?" Nakamura voiced out his curiosity as he gets out his momentum, "Who is the prince they are talking about?" They noticed the sudden discomfort Rin displayed when he asked.

"Rin-san you are a…"

"N-no, no, it's not like what you think it is! I-it's obviously j-just a distraction so t-they c-can catch us m-more easily…" Rin made up an excuse that he didn't know if they will accept it fortunately Yuusuke did, "Well that sounds logical…"

"Give me a break is there something logical about this idiot?" Kuromi asked his friend who was still clinging onto him.

"Shut up Shin! Let's just fight these spiders so we can go home!" Rin said with mild irritation in his voice.

"I said don't call me Shin!"

"S-s-s-s-s-spiders?" the caramel boy asked suddenly, "Yes, didn't you noticed that we are surrounded by numerous demon giant black widowed spiders?" Shin asked his friend, as he prepared five kunai on his hand that no one knows where he got them, "By the way Okumura how will you fight if your sword is still inside the sheath?"

'_Oh shit! I can't fight with my sword if these two are in here they will see my blue flames! Yukio where are you when I needed you the most? Oh well good thing Mephisto gave me some holy water…wait why does he have a holy water by the way?' _he thought as he prepared the bottle of the liquid which may also cause his own death.

"Holy water than sword? Well it's up to you on how will you figh-"

"SHIN!" a scream cut off his sentenced and when they turned around they saw Nakamura trapped in a web where a spider was on top of him.

"Oh no, I forgot your mind does not work properly when it comes to insects." Shin said vaguely.

"Shut up just help me in here will you!" the other screamed as the spider walked nearer on his head looks like it was ready to chopped it off any time, "And hurry please I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!"

"Give us the prince or he will die." The spider said again.

"Prince? Oh, you mean this one," he said as he pointed onto Rin, "Don't worry he's all yours so give my friend back."

"What! You traitor!"

"Do you honestly think that I will protect you? Don't give me that shit will you." He said gravely.

"You are the worst person I've ever met!"

"Why, thank you."

"Do you honestly think I will believe your act? Don't take us for fools!" the spider is clearly doubting his actions. Well who would have believed that you are willingly to give someone who was following you around the whole time?

"Yes, you are a fucking idiot for not believing me. Here I am oh so willing to give him to you and yet you didn't accept looks like you want a fucking fight." With that Shin throw the five kunai on one of the spiders and five kunai in front of him forming a star inside the circle he made earlier, he placed one hand on it and a trace of blue lightning can be seen as the spider burst open and its contents were transformed into acid that dissolve the others who was near it. He repeated the same thing three more times when a sticky substance caught his right hand and pinned him on a tree, he was about to remove it with his left when a second attack was made leaving him with no hands to be used to get free.

"Damn you! You are an Alchemist not an Exorcist!" the spider spat angrily, "That was wrong I'm an Alchemist training to be an Exorcist." Shin said mockingly which just added fuel on the fire.

"Let's see if you can still place that cocky smile of yours."

"What the-" but he suddenly felt his body being numbed when a small spider present itself in front of him, "Biting your prey? Fair play in using for food hunting." He said as the poison started to crawl inside his body.

"You cannot have that arrogant face when you are inside my belly though I think you taste bad. Prince, will you please wait for a moment as we punished these two." With that the spiders slowly crawl towards Shin and Nakamura ready to chop them into pieces for food. Rin saw this and having enough trauma of seeing other people die because of him blue flames started to blaze as he unsheathed his demon slaying sword scaring the hell out of the rest of the demons surrounding them.

"Blue flames you are certainly Satan's son!" they cheered but you can hear fear out of their statement.

"Blue…flames…" Nakamura said being mesmerized at the color.

"The symbol of being the son of the greatest evil of all demons, the son of Satan" Shin explained for his friend.

"Release them _now_"

"Y-yes Prince b-but you should come with us back to Gehenna."

"I will not go to Gehenna!" he said and his flames started to consume them and you can hear their painful screams of agony because they have angered the youngest prince leaving only the three of them standing. The web which held Nakamura turned into ashes but he didn't pay attention to it as he went beside Shin to check if he can still alleviate the poison much to his relief his friend immediately inject a vaccine when he was freed from the thing that bind him on the tree.

"Are you alright Shin?"

"Yes I am a mere poison will not kill me."

"Um…" Rin does not know what to say now his secret was revealed.

"Why risk your real identity being shown just to save us?" Shin asked him seriously. At first he hesitated to answer but then he replied,

"I-I don't want to see other people die because of me a-and besides… I know it was not already dignified but aren't we _friends?_" he asked timidly which shocked the black haired teen while the other smiled happily.

"Yes, we are friends Rin-san." Nakamura said.

"Eh?"

"You are the worst idiot I have ever met."

"Eh? W-wait a minute I don't get it, aren't you scared to me?"

"Scared to you? Give me a break in here, why should we be scared of you? Surely you are _his son_ but it does not give us a fucking reason to judge you, hate you, or be scared of you. That's because we judged people based on their actions as who they were really are and your heritage is not a fucking thing that should count for you to be our friend."

"I-is that so…" Rin said not being used to Shin saying long speeches and saying the F word.

"When Shin is serious at what he was saying he always said the F word as a signal so when he say 'I'm going to F kill you' better run for your life." Nakamura clarify for Rin's sake.

"Ah… Nakamura you really know him ha… and looks like you can't say the word."

"It's my rule not to say it after all."

"Wait a minute does it mean-"

"I, Kuromi Shin, accept you as my friend from now on. I pledged this loyalty, but if you ever betray me I will go to fucking kill the hell out of you." He said dangerously as he placed his right hand above his heart.

"S-Shin there is no need for such pledging… wait friends?"

"What you don't like it?" Rin stared at Shin with wide eye which look like the other had grown a second head after moment of silence he hugged him and fountain of tears started to show out of his eyes.

"Thank you so much Shin! Nakamura!"

"Let go of me!"

"Tears of joy sure are great."

"Nakamura stop staring there help me in here! Rin you're soaking my uniform!" Shin said pushing the demon away from him.

"R-Rin? Did you just call me Rin?" he asked gazing at the Alchemist.

"Yes, I called you Rin it's my rule to call my friends to their given name."

"Thank you Shin!" and the embraced become tighter.

"C-can't b-breathe… N-Nakamura H-help m-me…"

"Have a nice dream Shin-chan~"

"You're so c-cruel…"

**Insanity Omake**

Nakamura is currently cleaning the room where he and Shin resides momentarily when his friend came in and asked, "Hey, Naka-chan what are you doing?"

"Oh… just cleaning the room and throwing away some unnecessary stuffs, Shin-chan." The other replied.

"Cleaning and throwing some stuffs? Didn't I already do that?" he asked being confused.

"But you didn't throw away these." Nakamura said as he get out of the room carrying a box which contains some manga and CD that's when Shin saw a glimpse at what are those and suddenly run after his friend

.

..

…

….

…..

…

"NAKAMURA! NOT MY YAOI COLLECTION! HAVE MERCY!"

**AND THAT'S CHAPTER 2**

**PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^**

**Have a great summer vacation!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3 this is where Rin starting to go insane! (In my opinion.)**

**Title: Insanity Creates an Unbreakable Bond**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Pairings: (Still not decided)**

**Chapter 3: Nightmares can turn into reality**

When the trio knows their path to get out of the forest they didn't expect a squad of middle class exorcists were waiting for them, Yukio is one of them also.

"Nii-san, are you alright?" Yukio asked his brother as he scanned him if he had some injuries.

"I-I'm alright. But what are you or rather why are there so many exorcists in here?" Rin asked back being confused when he saw that everyone was ready for battle, "Kuromi Shin, Yuusuke Nakamura, we asked you to surrender without resist to us now until we clarify your real identities and objectives in entering this school." Mephisto Pheles suddenly said as he comes out of nowhere, "My, my, you two you've made a lot of ruckus since you enter my school."

"Well that can't be helped since trouble always follows us." Shin said as he raised both of his hands in surrender and Nakamura did the same, "This is just what I will clarify: We are a just mere human, that's all." He said as they walked forward to the group.

"Wait a minute! What did they do that they need to be imprisoned? They save me for goodness sake!" Rin protested directly in front of Mephisto's face, "Well, Okumura-sensei gave me an alarming news which involves this incident and your friends are needed to be interrogate about it, so Eins, Zwei, Drei!" the principal vanished into thin air leaving Rin with the other exorcists, "Yukio! What did you tell to Mephisto?"

"I'm sorry Nii-san but I cannot answer that question." The younger Okumura replied as they escort the two who are labeled as 'trespassers' into the base of the Japanese branch.

'_Is he really an idiot? We didn't save him it was the other way around!'_ Shin thought mentally as he heard the conversation, _'Well looks like fun will be over for now.'_

**Ao no Exorcist**

"So who are you really two?" Mephisto asked as he ate a takoyaki.

'_Do you really need to eat in front of us?' _Kuromi thought bitterly because his hands is going stiff thanks to the bindings, "We already said We Are Just H-U-M-A-N-S get it humans nothing more, nothing else."

"Then how will you explain the reverse barrier after you entered the forest with Rin?" this time it was Yukio who asked.

"You do really doubt us, don't you, since the first time we have met?" He said placing his cocky smile again, oh no Shin it will be surely the death of yours!

"You only have the right to answer the questions Kuromi-san."

"Too serious." Mephisto and Shin said at the same time as they saw the aura that surrounds the younger Okumura.

"Re…verse barrier?" Nakamura suddenly asked, "Yes, they are asking us on what was that barrier whatever has to do with us."

"Well as far as I know the both of us cannot do such a thing." Nakamura said innocently.

"That's no use Nakamura; sensei clearly doubts us until they saw the results of the test."

"Why you are quite the pessimistic one, aren't we Kuromi-san? You're right if positive you are not human if negative well lucky you!" Mephisto looks directly at the black haired teen's eye. He can't see anything, no remorse, no guilt, no hatred, no happiness, he can't read his mind.

"Trying to read me principal? Too bad my father places a seal in me so that demons can't penetrate it." Shin said as he lean on the wall.

"Seal? Why that's an interesting story care to tell us?"

"Hmmmm… why not? To make the story short, my family was involved at the blue night and in order to be saved my father put it inside my head, happy?"

"Well that does explain your bitter attitude."

"Hey, I'm not bitter." Shin protested.

"Yes, you are Shin." Nakamura giggled. Before the conversation became longer an exorcist came down and gave the results to Yukio and Mephisto, "Well they are telling the truth. Do you still doubt them, Okumura-sensei?" Yukio stared for a moment quite dissatisfied but the results clearly states that these two were just simple and normal humans, "I have no reason to doubt them anymore, sir."

"So that's it your free!"

"At last those bindings will make my whole body be stiff." Shin said as he stretched his arms.

"I thought they will send us into a trial." Nakamura sigh.

"No reason to make mountains out of moles." And they both walked away from the exorcists. Kuromi stopped for a moment and said, "Okumura-sensei do you know the saying 'the more you hold onto it the greater the chances it will be gone'? You're just another hypocrite you are not worth my time. So if I were you I will not hold too much on a promise that I know I can never fulfill." With that they continued their track.

"Damn you…" Yukio said under his breath, piercing the back of his new enemy with stares.

"Now we need to get in touched with Rin." Shin said while walking, hands behind his head. As he said that Nakamura, who was walking a little slower, stopped. His eyes were covered by his bangs and his hands were tightly closed in a circle, "You're getting these things too far."

"Huh?" he asked looking at the caramel haired teen.

"I said you are taking these things TOO FAR!" Nakamura looked up at his friend with teary eyed. But instead of shock Shin fall into confusion, speaking of being dense, "Huh? Just what do you mean?"

"Why did you pledge a loyalty of friendship to that demon?" he continued.

"Why? Because he had proved himself to me, didn't you also accept him?"

"I said that because I don't want to ruin your plans! Shin, didn't you promised that you will be the only one that will be by my side forever!"

"I did. Why are you acting so childish right now?"

"Isn't that obvious? I'm jealous that's why. You are letting someone to enter our wo-" he didn't finish his sentence when his best friend embrace him and brush his hair with those cold hands.

"Nakamura as you can feel I'm cold right? I will never be warm like you and one day I will need to leave your side."

"Don't say that!"

"You need to open yourself to others. You are not that child that I always carry around whenever you tripped over something. You need to stand up on your own from now on. Just because I promised it does not mean that you need to conceit about it see people as how you see them not distancing yourself because of an oath that we made." Shin explained further, Nakamura just clutched his uniform as he started to cry.

"I don't want you to go away…"

"I'm not going anywhere; you must admit it that you like Rin to be your friend also right?" Shin smiled.

"W-w-what are you talking about?"

"I saw him on your list of 'people I want to befriend' so you can't lie to Me." he chuckled.

"Shin!"

"Okay, okay." Then Shin holds his friend tighter, "Hey, you can feel that I have no heartbeat at all right?"

"Yes, but that is not a reason not to be with you right?"

"That's not what I'm talking about; it's just a proof that I'm not human. Thanks to your flames we got a promising result today."

"That's fine after all I love you Shin!"

"I lo—wait, did you just say love?" Shin was shocked that he released the other boy from his embrace, "Nakamura I know we've been together for so long but that kind of confession is-"

"That's not what I mean Shin!"

"Eh? Not like that? I'm disappointed…"

"Shin! What I mean is that I love you AS A FRIEND!"

"Hai, hai, let's go." Shin started to walk again.

"Wait, Shin. Why did you ask me to purify the younger Okumura?"

**Flashback**

"Eh? Purify the younger Okumura?" Nakamura asked his friend as if he was just joking.

"Yes, that's exactly what I want you to do." The other answered as he, place some books on the shelf.

"Why?" The caramel haired asked again having question marks above his head.

"The blood is still weak in him it is a good chance to make him remain as a human forever."

"Not that I'm complaining but why the younger one only?" he asked again as he cuddle his pillow.

"The older one already diminished his human blood." With that the discussion was already finished.

**End of flashback**

"Oh… about that I forgot to thank you. I'm sure sneaking in their room is tough, but thanks to your flames he is just an ordinary human from now on."

"Nope that's not hard at all because I used sleeping powder, Shin you haven't answered my question."

"He will be just a hindrance to my plans if the demon blood in him became stronger."

"Thanks to that and to your spell we almost got sentenced. Hey Shin you said about a seal a while ago what was that?"

"A Pure White Lie." Shin said with his arrogant smile again.

"YOU LIAR!" Nakamura, Nakamura, how did you get acquainted with him?

**Ao no Exorcist**

It was dark; all he can see was pure darkness, he was falling into nothingness and it was lonely… then suddenly he felt a pair of hand caress his cheeks and when he opened his eyes he saw himself but a transparent one.

'_Who are you? Why do you look like me?'_ he asked.

"_**At last we meet again! My beloved Rin I missed you so much!" **_the other said not answering his questions_**, "I knew you will come back after all I'm the only one who understands you."**_

'_Who are you?'_ he asked again.

"_**What? My beloved Rin forgot me? Those damn exorcists what they have done to you!"**_ the voice become much sinister, _**"Rin remember this; I'm the only one who understands you, I'm the only one who knows your pains, how deep are your wounds, all of that I'm the only one who knows it, I'm the only one who loves you. Those exorcists are just raising you to be their weapon even your own brother does not love you."**_ At the mention of his brother Rin snap out of his dazing, _'Don't you dare say that about Yukio and Father raise me as his son not a weapon!' _he said shoving the other away from him.

"_**What are you talking about my beloved Rin? Don't you remember our promise to each other? And also about the truth that we discovered?"**_ the other asked, feeling disappointed at what Rin is showing to him right now.

'_I don't know what are you talking about and I don't know who the hell you are! As far as I think my situation right now is that you are an impostor!'_ Rin pointed his index finger at the person whom he accused as an 'impostor'.

"_**What? What they have done to you my beloved Rin! They have tainted you too much you are being blinded! We promised to each other that we will kill everyone who looks down to us, who hurt us! We will kill them all we will paint a bloodshed here in Assiah, we will drown this world in a sea of blue flames!"**_ the other continued as he slowly becomes more demonic, _'I don't remember such a promise! All I know is that I will be a great exorcist and kick Satan's ass!'_

"_**Exorcist? Kick Satan? My beloved Rin they have poisoned your brain! They are the enemies, the exorcists!"**_

'_Shut up!'_ Rin's ear is hurting as time passes because of their conversation.

"_**Why? Why oh why? My beloved Rin you left me with no choice."**_ He slowly glides towards Rin and once more caress his cheeks lovingly, _'W-what are you d-doing?'_

"_**You are the one who gave me my name but it seems that I needed to remind since you have forgotten, My Name Is Insanity."**_ He said as he suddenly open his wide mouth revealing all of his fangs ready to bite him, no swallow him.

'_Stop it… Stop it… STOP IT!'_

"STOP IT!" SLAP! And Rin walked up from his nightmare, when he looked up he saw that the one who slapped him on his right cheek was no other than Kuromi Shin who was with a very worried Yuusuke Nakamura.

"Are you alright Rin-san?" Nakamura asked.

"Wait. Let's asked a different question, have you already calmed down?" Kuromi asked looking at the teen that was shivering as he sat up. Shin shared a looked with his friend and Nakamura nodded. The caramel haired teen prepared some tea and pours a cup of it then he handed it to Rin.

"Rin drink some to calm your senses." And he followed what was said to him by his black haired friend. At first he savored the aroma and took a sip, tasting the sweet beverage his brain told him that he was really awake, "Already having your senses back?" he nodded.

"Now will you tell us why you are screaming a bloody hell?" Shin asked as he placed the cup of tea on the table. He sat on a nearby chair while Nakamura sat beside Rin on the bed, "Did you have a very scary nightmare, Rin-san?"

"Y-yes…it was…" he can't continue.

"It was what?"

"I-I can't remember what it was… all I know is that I was going to be eaten by a… a demon…" Rin said as he stared at the two other occupants of the room, looking at them as if they know the answers.

"Do you think it is much better if you go to Gehenna?" Shin asked his index finger on his chin.

"Shin, what are you talking about?"

"I mean, Nakamura, Rin is being reborn as a demon if he stays here in Assiah don't you think it will have side effects on him? For example, his fire no one else in here knows how to teach him in using it, and what about the demon ways? Honestly someone must educate him about those stuffs." He explained further.

"W-well… y-you've got a point…" Nakamura pondered to himself.

Rin think about what Shin said and as it registered to him he clutched his blanket. He slowly feels that he was literally a monster, but if go to Gehenna there is a high tendency that Satan will take advantage of him and uses him to destroy Assiah, he cannot allow such a thing to happen!

"I don't want…" he said softly.

"Rin-san?"

"I don't want to go to Gehenna." He continued, "If I do that Satan will take advantage of me and it means that Assiah will be in danger… I don't want to see other people die because of me…"

"Looks like you are not that an idiot. Fine, if you want to control your fire you can ask us anytime." Shin said as he stood up.

"Eh? What do you mean Shin?" he asked being confused.

"Ah! You still don't know about us Rin-san I forgot!" Nakamura exclaimed suddenly.

"Well since we know you're secret I think it is fair if you know ours, Nakamura."

"Hai!" with that Nakamura stood up and went at the center of the room he faced the two then closed his eyes he took a deep breath and said, "My wings shall protect you from danger, my hands shall carry you away from your misery, my flames will heal your suffering wounds, my arrow will slay your enemies." As said Nakamura burst into flames and Rin saw that his caramel haired friend was covered with blue flames just like him, he also had wings on his back resembling the wings of a white dove which is also covered with fiery blue.

"Na-Nakamura a-are you…"

"For starters Nakamura is not a son of your biological father. He possesses an angel with blue flames."

"Eh?"

"How I obtained it was rather a long story so let us leave it there." Nakamura clarify, "But whenever you want our assistance we will help you, Rin-san." Rin blink a few times then giggled like a child.

"Hey, what's funny?" Shin asked.

"I-it's j-just hmmmpphh… hahahahaha"

"Stop laughing if you want to speak."

"S-sorry Shin. It's that… it's hard to think an angel helping a demon like me."

"Well your heritage might come from demons but for me your heart is good." Nakamura smiled which makes Rin blush a little, "T-thanks…"

"Hmmm…" Shin smiled at this, "S-shut up Shin!"

"What? I didn't say anything." He said looking away but still had his playful smile.

"Your face says it clearly! Hey if Nakamura is like that what are you?" he asked pointing at the angel who was now returned to his human form.

"I'm a mystery so I should remain a mystery."

"Shin, you're so unfair!"

"Why, thank you."

"Grrrrr… by the way why are you two in here in the first place?"

"Oh! We completely forgot." Nakamura said, "We were just going to get our bags back because sensei said you carry them back here in the dorm."

"Knowing that you do not have the key to our room there is a high possibility that you have brought it here in your room." Shin explained as he played with the key, "That's when we heard you scream, so we entered without permission. Rin you really need to do some cleaning in here." He commented as he scanned the room.

"Well most of it belongs to Yukio." Rin said as he handed the things of the two Pages.

"Thanks better get some sleep so that you have your full attention tomorrow." Shin said as he and Nakamura leave the room. When Rin was alone again he can't help but to think what his nightmare was about, "Who the hell are you?" he asked into the empty space.

**Ao no Exorcist**

Suguro Ryuuji, a student of the True Cross Academy and training to be exorcist, always achieves what he wants through hardworking so now he was listening carefully to the teacher in front of them but every period he grew more and more irritated because of the sleeping Okumura and spacing out Kuromi. When Okumura-sensei gave the results of the test he saw that Rin got only two while he got 98 which made the older Okumura protested on how come a gangster looking like him got a high score before they continue the argument they heard Nakamura exclaimed, "Wow! Shin, hey Shin look I got 99" he said to his friend. "That's great." Was the compliment he received and he had a cat smile plastered on his face as he sat down again.

'_99 he was higher than me. Well that was expected since Yuusuke-san always pays attention and I always saw him stayed so late at night in the library.'_ Bon thought.

"Next, Kuromi Shin." Okumura-sensei called. He was trying his best to smile but he still didn't expect that the teen will get that score considering that he never pay any attention to any class, especially to _his_ class. Kuromi received his paper and smile sardonically to Yukio. "Thank you Okumura-sensei." And he went back to his seat, "Hey Shin, what's your score?" Nakamura asked and Shin handed his paper to his friend, "Shin! You're really awesome, you got 100 a perfect score!" he exclaimed again making the other students stared at them.

'_What, he got a perfect score? Damn it how come? That guy always space out!'_ and Bon is more annoyed than ever.

"Shin you are really a genius." Rin said as he stared at the piece, Shin smiled again and a dark aura with bats started to surround him, "Hey Rin, do you want me to be your tutor?" he asked.

"Really, are you serious? I'd love too." Rin replied having flowers on the background.

"Of course I'm serious," his eyes twinkling with malice as he looks at the younger Okumura, "After all Okumura-sensei has no time to teach you because he is extremely busy about his duties. Besides it's a little embarrassing to make your younger brother teach you it is more relaxing if you do it with your classmates, right?"

"Hmmm… You're right about that." Rin pondered lightly, Yukio cannot contain his temper anymore,

"Nii-san! If you have any problems you can ask me anytime." He said looking at his brother eagerly, he will not let this guy be too close to his brother.

"Eh? But your schedule does not allow you so I will accept Shin's offer!" Rin said happily not knowing that the two is having a battle over him. Shin looked at Yukio triumphantly grabbing Rin for the next class, leaving a frustrated teacher and an annoyed Suguro.

'_Here we go again… Shin is asking Yukio for a challenge does a four-eyes always hate another four-eyes?' _Nakamura thought.

When the four of them were outside, Shiemi is with them, seating out the fountain. The only girl with their group breaks the silence, "Um… Kuromi-san… I'm sorry about yesterday…" Shiemi said timidly.

"Now that you mention it… I'm sorry for acting like a total bastard yesterday I really can't control my temper sometimes." Shin laughed, "Actually most of the times." Nakamura corrected which earned a grunt from his friend that made everyone laughed.

"Okay, okay, I admit it. Come on Nakamura let's have a drink before the class start." Nakamura nodded and they walked away from the other two.

"So… Shiemi do you attend high school too?" Rin asked out of curiosity, Shiemi just simply shook her head, "I can't stand so many people that's why I'm only attending cram school."

"Hmmm… so we were somewhat alike…"

"Now, now what do we have in here, flirting with your girlfriend?" a bothersome voice interrupted the oh so perfect scene, when Rin turned around he saw Suguro with a smirk on his face, "What is your problem? And why do you always have those two like bodyguards you chicken-head!" he just practically insulted him and Shima can't helped but to laughed. The two have so much in common that you can see a tiger and a dragon in the background ready to fight.

"Oh? Did we miss something?" Shin asked before P.E. has started.

Then chaos began the two students, namely Okumura and Suguro, is not listening entirely at what the teacher is talking about that they ended in a fight which was broken by their friends and the instructor himself. He preached Suguro at the corner while Konekomaru and Shima explained to Rin what was the reason behind Bon's actions towards him, and he also discover that he and him had the same goal in life. (A/N: I just made the episode 5, if I am right, a little short if you had noticed.)

Before the kids finished their training a phone call was suddenly heard before they asked to whom it was their teacher answered his own cell phone after talking on whoever it was on the other line he said to the students that they should not go near the leaper with that he run away saying 'wait for me my kitten!' or something like that. This was a perfect chance for Bon so he challenged Okumura a battle, if the leaper will not attack him then, he wins about that he was serious in coming in True Cross and in being an exorcist. Of course Rin refused which made Suguro more frustrated so he is just the one who went down. Leapers can read the minds of human through their eyes, if they see guilt, anger, suffering or remorse they will eat you but if not they will not attack you. He thought he had everything control but hearing the laughers it made him remember the past and angered rise up to him that the leaper took action. Seeing that he will be eaten Rin jumped without thinking and the leaper _almost_ eat the youngest Prince of Gehenna if it didn't saw his eyes, the eyes that displayed the ruler of the demon world in other words his father, it let go immediately fearing that his life will about to end that day.

"Are you really an idiot? The one who will defeat Satan was me you heard that!"

"Ah?" Bon was confused, "What are you doing? And don't start stealing other people's goal that was mine!"

"Really? What year, what month, what day, what hour, what minute, what second that you it made yours?"

"You-" but he didn't finish when he heard a scream.

"NAKA-CHAN FLYING KICK!" and as what they heard Nakamura kicked Rin at the gut, who comes from above, and send the teen flying a few feet away from them.

"What the hell, Nakamura?" he asked as he regained his balanced but what he saw is that Nakamura shared a high five with Shin and then he heard again, "KUROMI SHIN PUNCHED!" that sends Rin up from the sky and he come down in a spiral motion.

"Nakamura I said stopped giving names in my attacks." He said to his friend like he didn't even try to punch the other teen.

"But it's cute." The other said innocently.

"Are you trying to kill him?" Bon asked looking at Rin.

"Don't worry those kind of things will not kill him. It's just a fair punishment since he jumped without thinking." Shin said as he drags the unconscious Okumura out of the scene as usual followed by his friend, really is there a time when those two is not together? They look like an inseparable couples whenever they do that or Nakamura was Kuromi's pet? Whatever that's their business anyway.

"They were really weird…"

~the next day~

Rin placed a bunched of books on the desk, "What are you doing Nii-san?" Yukio asked.

"Can't you see I'm studying?"

"Eh? Is this a sign?"

"Shut up you four-eyes! Besides it was Shin who recommended these books." Yukio felt a click of frustration when the named was mentioned, "Ah! Damn it my hair is in my way."

That time Suguro approached him, "What? Here to make fun of me."

"No… it's just I didn't got to say thank you to you for saving my life yesterday." He said as he blushed a little, "Here used this, I always used this when I stayed at night studying." He offered the hairpin to Rin who accept it due to surprised, "What is this omen?" he said.

"Are you mocking me?" and everyone laughed just then Rin felt a pair of arms embrace him from behind, _**"Don't worry my beloved Rin I will come to save you just wait for me…"**_ he heard again that sinister voice that he stood up abruptly and looked behind, "What's wrong Nii-san?" his brother asked, "N-nothing." and he resumed at what he was doing. _'Just who the hell are you?' _ he asked mentally to himself.

**Insanity Omake**

Shin is currently reading the latest volume of Junjou Romantica when Nakamura asked,

"Hey, Shin-chan, how come you got a perfect score when I didn't see you hold any books aside from your manga?"

"Hmmm… Naka-chan," he said as he stared at his friend, "You forgot to wear your pants."

"What?" then he looked down because he was perfectly sure he wear one before he came out of the bathroom and there it was. When he looked up again Shin was not in the room anymore.

"Why are you? Trickster!" is the words you can hear in the whole dormitory, well who can you blame Nakamura? You can easily be trick that's why Kuromi always take advantage of you ^_^.

**I really don't know if I'm making any progress at all! This is my first attempt of writing a story about the main character going insane and I really don't know if it's going well!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone I'm back! So here I am getting so high in this story- that I don't know if it makes any progress at all- because I can't have any ideas for the next chapter of My Angel My Love _because _I got addicted too much in this anime. Whew I never thought I will love another anime this much beside from FMA and DGM. Well I like Junjou Romantica also but… oh well we have our different hobbies… so enough blabbering here's chapter 4! (Oh and I know I'm not creative with names so it is very much obvious that Insanity is just a manifestation of Rin's _insanity_)**

**Title: Insanity Creates an Unbreakable Bond**

**Pairings: Okay… will you have some suggestions please! (I will not accept it if it comes from you Ken U-chan my friend ^_^)**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any anime but I do own Kuromi Shin and Yuusuke Nakamura.**

**Chapter 4: Leave me, Love me, Guide me**

He will never allow him to leave him again; he will do everything to make him stay with him forever, those exorcist have gone too far in poisoning his beloved Rin's mind now he does not know who is the enemy or friend and it pains him too much. Now he was here gazing at the face of his long lost love sleeping peacefully being unknown that he was guarded by an exorcist that will kill him anytime. He was right Yukio just want him dead! He must have killed him a long, long time ago so his beloved Rin will never doubt him now, but because he was too precious to his host he didn't do that and the bastard was taking that opportunity to use his own brother as a weapon! This was going too far than he had expected.

He carefully touched his beloved Rin's hair and stroke it soothingly, for him, but Rin can still sense the sinister aura that he flinched every second the hand find a way to be in contact with his hair. He was shivering in fear now that Insanity leaned down and whispered in his ear **"Shhh… Sleep now my beloved Rin I will find a way to free you from this agonizing spell."** And manic laughter can be heard echoing inside the room that only he can hear and no one else. How much torture will this nightmare give to him?

**Ao no Exorcist**

He was staring at the night sky from the highest spot he can find in the academy and that was at the tower of the dorm. He was counting the stars if ever that was possible; he is doing everything to clear his mind. He didn't know that the spell Shiro gave to the child will lose its effect that fast now that the caster is gone. This will arose more problems in the future and what makes him more irritated is that he can't do anything to diminish that entity Rin made himself unknowingly because if he did he might lose Rin and at the same time the gamble he had agreed with.

"Taking your time I see…" someone said coming from behind him.

"I will appreciate it if you will respect my privacy." The other spat back.

"Now, now don't be like that this is the first time since after 'the talk' we had made to have our time alone so why don't we have a nice chat?"

"A nice chat with you? Give a break in here, anytime you might jump on me and take my life." He said mockingly.

"Don't be like that; I will not dirty my hands especially now that you are already having a gamble with me. Let's just have a fair fight shall we?"

"As long as we have pawns everything is allowed inside this Russian roulette it just depends on the ball on where it will set. Leave me alone will you?"

"Is that the thank you I will accept after helping you with the results?"

"I will much appreciate it if you didn't send us to prison."

"Now, now I don't want to ruin my reputation like that."

"Do you have a reputation here in Assiah, Mephisto Pheles?"

"Of course I do, Kuromi Shin. I see you have made the angel serve you." Mephisto said as he walked slowly towards the other.

"I didn't make him to serve me that was sacrilege the one who serve me was the host." He said in a grave tone.

"I can never see the sense on how you are still loyal to _HIM _after those things happen to you." Mephisto have his annoying smile plastered on his face.

"Can't say the name do we? Even though I'm like this I still believe that GOD is the creator of all so I owe my life to him."

"Even though you know that if you stepped back a little your soul will fall into hell, you have so much hope." He was about to leave when Kuromi said, "And I will make sure that I will do anything to save his soul."

"And I will make sure that you will never taint him with your principles about heaven and other stuff." He said back in a weighty tone and then he vanished.

"Nakamura and Rin are both humans they deserve a proper life and the truth of this world. My Lord God, please help these poor souls find their way towards you." And he turned around as he prepared to leave. He whispered in the air, "Though I don't know if I have the power to save him from his misery now that the spell is slowly falling apart."

He went straight to their room and found a serenely sleeping caramel haired teen with his head on the table; he slept again in the middle of studying. He approached him to cover him with some blanket or if he was in the mood carry him back on the bed when he saw the paper above his head. Shin picks it up and read, it was a set of questions for Rin in Math, English and some Holy Scriptures. Now he remember he dragged Nakamura in tutoring Rin and he dragged the older Okumura in attending high school maybe he went a bit too far, though it's really fun in making Okumura-sensei jealous. He smiled a bit and went to option two, he carried his friend back to his own bed and bid him goodnight. That's when he saw his hair, Shin really likes Nakamura's hair because it is so soft that every girl would be dying to have it but because at the spider incident some strands of it got tangled too much with the web that he had needed to have a haircut so now he had a spiky type that has an ear level hair. It was such a pity that it has to be like that though, but surely it will grow so he went back on his own cot.

He didn't sleep though not that because he is thinking it was just… okay he was thinking. What choice must he made if he could rewind all the things happened to him? Will he be still stuck in this game forever? Or his soul will be in anguish for eternity? But he is happy that he met Nakamura he changed his life in some degree and now he met the son of the strongest demon, Shin is determined to win this battle or it will be never.

He looked up at the clock and saw it was 1:00 in the morning he still have five more hours to spend. What was he supposed to do in those remaining hours? He think for a moment before he had an idea, he grab some papers and pencil, he knows Nakamura will be angry but no one else will know aside from his friend after all he really likes to do his sketch having his pal as the model now that it reminds him he had done a few sketches of Rin too that was really cute especially when he sway his tail back and forth somehow he wish they can have a normal life but fate will never allow them. It was already 4:45 better clean before Nakamura found out that he draw him again while sleeping or else a volcano might erupt. He place it inside his cabinet and smiled there on the page you will see two teens, on the left a caramel haired teen with wings that smiled happily and on the right was a dark blue haired teen with his tail at the front of his chest having a happy smile also, both of them were covered with blue flames, under it you can see a caption that says ' My Friends who Deserves Happiness'.

**Insanity Omake**

"Hmmmm… I think a kimono will suit you the best in this kind of situations." Mephisto said thoughtfully.

"Why did you say so?" Kuromi asked.

"Because if you look at it like this: you in a red and black kimono with your long midnight hair flowing elegantly with the air… you are the perfect lost maiden in the land of moe!"

"You are creeping me out do you know that?"

**A/N: Yeah I know this chapter is super short! But oh well writer's block is not a good companion ever. STILL PLEASE REVIEW. And yeah today's title of the chapter is not related to the content.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: thanks for the reviews I got so far! And for those who are not reviewing, well, thanks for adding this story in your favorites!**

**Title: Insanity Creates an Unbreakable Bond**

**Pairings: Now that I've think on it carefully there will be no pairings in this one I guess.**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN ANY ANIME!**

**Chapter 5: Is this a date?**

Yukio cannot understand it… he cannot really understand what was happening right now. He knows that Kuromi might be the sadistic type but he didn't know that Yuusuke has a dark part also. Here he was inside the room that he shared with his brother and found out that every time his nii-san got a wrong answer in one of the caramel haired teen's questions he will be electrocuted instantly. Okumura-sensei can't help but gawk at the scene before him. He didn't know that he was still standing in front of the doorway until the other four-eyes poke him from the back and said, "Care to let me in, _sensei_." Still not processing the scene Yukio just let this time pass as he let Kuromi enter the room.

"I see Nakamura; you are doing just like how Reborn tutored Tsuna." Shin said as he placed some cold drinks on the table.

"Yup! I'm glad you had introduced that anime to me. I got some references on how to handle idiots." Nakamura replied happily.

Wait a minute did they just say Reborn? As in Reborn in Katekyo Hitman Reborn? That sadistic tutor of the future tenth boss of the Vongola Family? They used that as reference on how to handle his brother? That was insane!

"Wait, wait a minute! Are you trying to kill him?" Yukio asked or rather complain at the duo seeing his now dead beat brother.

"Who was the guy who said that we are going to have a test tomorrow?" Shin said like he was asking for a fact. Well, to tell the truth it was Yukio so that the younger Okumura didn't answer, "Exactly, you are the one who said that so scram out if you will not be in any help in here." With that he shoves him out of the room not listening to his protests.

"Shin you found your favorite drink!" Nakamura said waking the older Okumura, "What Shin has preferences in foods and drinks also?" Rin asked.

"Excuse me? Of course I have, do you think I will accept random stuffs inside my mouth?" he spat back as he opened the canned juice drink.

"What is that?" Rin asked again pointing at the paper bag beside Shin.

"Oh, I almost forgot here," he said as he gave two small boxes, one for Rin and one for Nakamura. The two opened it and saw a silver necklace that carries a small blue cross that has a crimson gem at the center. At the horizontal line at the back you can see the cravings 'May God be with you'. Both of them don't know what to say, "What? You don't like it?" Shin said as he continued drinking his soda.

The first one who snapped from his wonderings was Rin, "Shin, is this a gift?"

"Yes, what else do you think it is?"

"From you?" Nakamura asked.

"Of course from me."

"To us?" Rin asked

"Will you form all your questions in one sentence?" and that sums it up. This expensive looking necklace was bought by no other than Kuromi Shin, and he bought _two_ of it for his _two_ best friends. They both don't know how to contain their happiness, at first they look teary eyed at the person who does not care in the world but here he took the time to give them gifts then second they attack him with a bone crushing hug!

"G-g-g-get off m-m-me… c-c-can't b-b-breathe…" Shin tried to push them away from him but his attempt only met futility.

"Shin! Even though my first impression on you was selfish and possessive bastard you are changing that impression bit by bit thank you so much!" Rin exclaimed from too much joy, well the first one might be considered as an insult. Nakamura can't form any words in his mouth so he just nodded at what the demon said, when the two of them noticed that Shin is not moving they released him and saw that he was already unconscious much to his dismay Nakamura shook him so hard to return to earth.

"What the hell, are you trying to kill me?" he shouted when his senses returned.

"W-well we are just happy so… I guess we… just didn't expect this." Rin explained and left Shin to just sigh, "Come here and I will put it on you two." Nakamura smiled and sat beside his comrade as he let him put the thing on him. Next was Rin but before he can even take his first step he heard inside his head, **"Don't you dare put that thing on you my beloved Rin!"** that sinister voiced made him wince in pain.

"What's wrong Rin?" Shin asked concerned.

"N-nothing I –I think I will just put it on later." He excused himself that's when something clicked on Nakamura's head, "Shin! How inconsiderable of you?"

"W-what now?" Shin shielded his self from the sudden outburst of his nakama.

"Rin-san is a _demon_, why did you give him a _cross_? Are you trying to kill him?"

"Give me a break Nakamura; Rin lived in a _church_ so how come a simple cross could _kill _him? Besides he is in the True _Cross_ academy." Is Shin an idiot sometimes too? What is the connection of the True Cross in their conversation? Wait how did Shin know that he had lived in a church?

"Wait, how did you know I lived in a church?"

"You talked when you sleep." He answered bluntly. _Ah…_

"Now I will not accept it if you will not wear it after I went the trouble to crave it." Shin said as he walked behind Rin and grab the necklace on his hand, "_You're_ the one who _made _this?" they both asked in astonishment.

"Why? Do you think I have the money to buy something like that? I'm lucky I found stainless steel." Before he could lock it Rin heard the voice again **"Don't let him do it my beloved Rin they are trying to bound you!" **too late Shin already and successfully put it on him that made the demon take notice of the piercing scream inside his now not so sane head of him. Due to that Rin lost his balance and made him kneel on the floor covering his ears in an attempt to shield it from that agonizing sound.

"Rin-san, are you alright?" Nakamura asked reaching at the other teen. Really, why asked when the answer is so obvious?

"Make. Him. Shut. Up." He said as he gritted his teeth in pain.

He didn't know what happened next, he didn't even know that he had already cry in pain, all he wants was too make that screaming stop already, that's when he heard someone humming that made him conscious towards his surroundings. He felt that someone is embracing him gently and singing a lullaby when he looks up he saw the last person he thought that could ever do it. There in front of him was… Kuromi…Shin…having a calm and warm smile on his face that made him calm too and ignored everything…he just wanted to listen…he just wanted to sleep…

_I sing this simple prayer_

_As I cradle my sweet boy to sleep_

_Humming this song_

_Watching ashes dance by the breathing fire_

_One by one, as they dance with the wind._

Rin does not know the feeling of having a mother soothing her child but right now he thought he was being hold in the arms of his own mother shielding him from a scary nightmare.

_Memories that float in my mind slowly immerges_

_Like thousands of vivid and dreams that falls into the earth_

_This still night my sweet eyes glimmer_

_I remember like this night you became my dear light_

_Yet I still this send this plea though they may never reach_

_I will not stop_

_I will believe_

_Never shall I lose my hope_

That's when Rin accepted the arms of sleep with no attempt to free his comforter. When Shin felt the added weight he was certain that the other was now in deep slumber.

_I will never cease to send my prayers_

_Come what may Dear Lord grant my request_

_Shower this child with your endless love_

_Gently kiss his close hands Amen._

"Just what happened? And damn that was a loud scream it almost break my eardrums." Nakamura said, before the sound escaped the room he prepared a barrier so that no one from the outside could hear it that may aroused to many questions so the result was the reverberation became enclosed.

Shin didn't answer his question but said, "Nakamura you can spend the night alone right?"

"Of course I can, do you think I'm a child? Wait what do you mean?"

"It looks like Rin is not going to free me any moment." He said as if it was obvious.

"Ah… yeah it looks like it. Well good luck!" and then he dash outside of the room. Dealing in mental problems is not his specialty after all. Shin just sigh and carry the older Okumura on his bed and let him lie there he was about to grab a chair when he felt a pull on his shirt he looked back and saw Rin holding it firmly that made him sigh again, guess there is no choice at all so he lie there next to his friend. This position is too awkward for him as Rin snuggle closed to him feeling his warmth. Damn! It's already hot in this room! What else does he need? But a whimper made him stop and saw tears at the corners of the demon's eyes. His eyes soften and brush Rin's hair softly as he hummed again reassuring that he is not alone and it had an effect as he loosen a bit. But it was really hot in this room so Shin did what he thought might be good to lessen the temperature he feels. He unbutton his uniform so that his body can feel some air then he noticed that Rin was sweating also, being the dense one, Shin thought for the welfare of his friend he might catch a cold if his body become soaked in perspiration so he took off Rin's shirt…

**Ao no Exorcist**

Yesterday, yesterday he thought that what he saw _yesterday_ was enough as a surprise but now upon entering his room he saw another unexpected _surprise_. There on the bed he saw his brother sleeping peacefully with his head and right arm on top of Kuromi's chest while the other's arm was wrapped on him protectively, what was more shocking was that they don't have _anything_ to shield their upper body, well both of them has a nice body but still. Could it be possibly that…that…his…brother…was…

Before he could finished thinking he stepped out the room and closed it behind him as he took a few deep breaths that's when Yuusuke saw him, "Good morning Okumura-sensei!"

He looked at the cheerful teen, still having his mortified face on, "What's wrong sensei? Are you sick?" he asked worriedly and Yukio regain his composure, "Nothing." And he walked away.

"Well, that was weird…" Nakamura said to the air.

'_What is happening in here? Could it be possibly that nii-san is… nii-san… is… NO! it can't be!'_ Yukio was having a debate on himself as he walked away from the dormitory like it was cursed. Yes, nii-san and Kuromi were closed but he didn't expect them to be that _close_. Kuromi… does Kuromi feel that way towards his brother… but no he saw him as a straight guy. Kuromi always teased nii-san and he display the same affection towards Yuusuke so it can't be like that, right? Or they might be… that's it he is going to investigate!

…*_*…

Shin opened his eyes slowly not because the sun hit his face but that someone blocks the light. When he was fully awake he saw Nakamura in front of him, "Rise and shine!" the teen said happily, "Did you have a nice sleep, Shin-chan?"

"If you will eliminate the fact that Rin almost kill me from having a low number of oxygen intakes then I will say I have." Shin said as a matter of fact.

"Why, Shin-chan?"

"Why? He tried to hug me too tight that's why!" he said as he rose up from the bed.

"Well you are a perfect pillow in my opinion." In the background you can see a dark menacing aura at the back of Shin, "Have you ever heard that you are not supposed to add fuel in the fire?"

"Of course I am!" Nakamura said ignoring the threatening atmosphere around the room. Then Rin started to stir and opened his eyes blearily. "Ohayo…" he said while rubbing his left eye.

"That's it! I'm going to have a bath before going to school." And he went out leaving a dumbfounded Rin and giggling Nakamura.

"What's his problem?" Rin asked.

"Morning sickness." Nakamura answered.

"WHAT!" well that was an expected reaction, "But Shin IS a guy!" Rin protested.

"That's not what I mean. He is always like that whenever the temperature is is hot at night, he can't sleep well at those times you know." He said as he shrugged his shoulders, "Don't you want to have a bath also?"

"Well that was a good idea." Rin followed Shin because of that.

"Am I seeing a good omen or a bad omen seeing my two friends sleeping together? Oh well Shin is dense after all I'm sure he does not know what's happening in other people's mind." Nakamura started to pack some things for his friends and then asked Ukobach to cook some breakfast.

When everyone was already on the table eating, except Yukio he already leaved, Nakamura shove two tickets in front of his friends, "Guess what, Hikari-san gave me these tickets for the newly made amusement park who wants to come?"

"Nakamura… there are only _two_ of it." Shin pointed at the papers.

"So? Let's draw straws!" Nakamura is acting like a child already.

"Really, Hika-chan gave it? He was really a good guy." Rin commented. Hikari Yuki was the manager of this trio who is currently working at the Quest Café, they don't why the name was like that and they didn't want to know at all, Nakamura as a part time waiter and Rin and Shin as part time pastry chefs.

"Stop calling him Hika-chan, just call him bakahika." Shin said.

"You do really hate Yuki-chan, don't you Shin?" Nakamura asked.

"That's a hundred percent YES!"

**Flashback**

"So you are telling me the reason why Ukobach suddenly have a sullen mood is because you had trespass on his territory?" Shin asked and he received a nod.

"And you do that because the foods in the canteen is too expensive and Mephisto is too cheap to give you a higher allowance?" he received a nod again.

"But you already reconcile with Ukobach through a cooking battle." A nod again.

"So your problem is that you don't have a job to have money for your everyday expenses." A nod then a sullen mode.

"Hmmm… that's a problem…"

"Rin-san sure has many trials in life." Nakamura commented which just added at the gloomy atmosphere.

"I know why don't I introduce you to our manager?" Shin said hoping to help his friend.

"EH?" was all he got. He grabbed Rin's hand and led him out of the school followed by Nakamura, after walking for fifteen minutes they arrived at a café named as Quest Café, weird name in Rin's opinion.

"Sorry for the intrusion!"Shin said as he opened the door.

"WELCOME BACK KUROMI-CHAN!" they heard a squeal then next they saw someone on the ground, well that person tried to jump on Shin so the only thing he made was to punch him, "Still cruel I see Kuro-chan." He changed the nickname?

"Manager, I will go straight to the point recruit this guy as a part time pastry chef in your café." Shin pointed at Rin.

"Na-ah-ah, _our café._" the one whom he called manager said and he earned another punch from Shin.

"Alright, alright, well who is this guy?"

"Ah! My name is Okumura Rin sir." He said as he stiffens a little.

"Come on, no need to be serious and by the way my name is Hikari Yuki." Hikari Yuki has a shoulder length brown hair and emerald eyes and a pale complex, "Hmmm… if Shin recommended you then you're HIRED!"

"EH? Not that I'm complaining but why so suddenly?"

"Well Kuro-chan is not so easy to please so if he recommended you then it means you are good with your hands." He smiled at Rin and the demon's eyes brighten up, "Arigatou, manager!" he exclaimed as he shook his hand, "Energetic are we? Call me Yuki-chan by the way."

"Yuki-chan?"

"You don't like it?"

"N-no it's that my brother's nickname by one of my friend is Yuki-chan also so it's just reminded me."

"Well then call me Hika-chan!" and he went away chasing after Shin who was already in the changing room so he earned a smack again.

"Don't worry Rin-san this place has barriers against demons who are not permitted to enter so rest assured." Nakamura patted Rin's shoulder and went to the changing room also.

**End of Flashback**

Nakamura already has straws on his hand, "Whoever pick up the one with a red end is the one who cannot go!" he said and the two choose, each of them does not have a red one so it means… "That's what you get for not thinking carefully." Shin said at the now already a stoned Nakamura who has a blizzard at the background, Rin can't help but to sweat dropped at the scene.

"It looks like Nakamura really wanted to go so you can have my ticket if you want." Rin said that snapped the other from his gloomy moment, "That's a no, no! I am a man of my words so you two will go tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?"

"Well we don't have any classes tomorrow since it was Sunday and we also have a day off from the café so it was a perfect date." Shin explained as he ate the last bit of his cake, "Come on we will be late."

When they are in the classroom Yukio starts to discuss his lessons but cannot concentrate whenever his brother's head fall on Kuromi's shoulder when he was dozing in his sleep. In an attempt to calm himself he called his brother.

"Rin could you tell me the names of the Celestial Angel Wardens in the first heaven?" his brother was still asleep so Shin shook him a little when he opened his eyes his friend whispered to him what was the question being asked by his younger brother. He stood up and started to recite much to everyone's astonishment.

"Suria, Tutrechial, Tutrusiai, Zortek, Mufar, Ashrulyai, Sabriel, Zahabriel, Tandal, Shokad, Huzia, Deheboryn, Adririon, Khabiel, Tashriel, Nahuriel, Jekusiel, Tufiel, Dahariel, Maskiel, Shoel, Sheviel." And he sat down again. Everyone was shock that Rin answered the question correctly and to say that he had memorized all those names!

'_What happened to that blue monkey? Oh wait Yuusuke-san and Kuromi is tutoring him right? Maybe that's why.' _Bon thought. Yukio is having the same expression with the rest of the class but Rin just fall asleep again.

…*_*…

The twins are inside their room, Yukio was busy writing something and much to his discomfort Rin is also busy writing something so he asked, "Nii-san, what's that you are doing?"

"Huh? Oh this, this are questions prepared by Shin about seals although I don't know if I'm answering it correctly." He answered sheepishly.

"Does their way hurt your body?" Yukio asked worriedly.

"Well Nakamura is too harsh but Shin has a calm feeling with him so… nope!"

"Do you want to have fun tomorrow?" Yukio asked, he wanted to have some fun with his own brother after all.

"Eh? Tomorrow? I'm sorry Yukio I have already planned something for tomorrow."

"Oh, really? What is it?" he tried to hide his disappointment from his tone.

"Well, Shin and I are going to the amusement park tomorrow."

'_Shin and him? Yuusuke-san is not with them?' _ Yukio thought, _'Wait… does it mean they are going to have a date?'_

"Um… Nii-san… what exact-" before he could come to an end Rin exclaimed suddenly, "At last! I finish it! All that thinking made me sleepy. Yukio I'm going to bed now, ah! Be sure to have enough sleep too. Good night!" and with that Rin was already fast asleep, "Good… Night… Nii-san…"

Morning came and Rin didn't know what to do. He does not know what to wear on this kind of occasions! Wait it was just him and Shin so why is he making so much fuss about this? Well maybe because it was his first time going out with a friend…no…best friend. Ah! Screw it out! He is just going to wear what he grab out of the closet!

After almost half an hour choosing Rin finally opened the door and found out that Shin was already there waiting for him, "What took you so long?" he asked. Rin take a look first at his pal, Shin wear the ones he had the first day they met, so he does not care how he looks…why did he think about it too much…"I-I can't choose what to wear…" he admitted hiding his embarrassment, well he just wear a dark blue shirt and a black jeans.

"Really? For me you look good in anything." He stated as he walked away, there is one changed in Shin though his hair was in a low ponytail, that statement made Rin happy and walked beside his friend. Unknown to them someone was following their movements.

'_I need to know the truth between these two.' _Yukio thought as he hide from whatever he might found along the road. When they reached their destination Rin can't help it but to be happy as a child as he saw the rides and stores inside, this is the first time he went in an amusement park, "Where do you want to go?" Shin asked.

"Let's try the roller coaster!" he said giddily, Shin can't help but to smile also at how the teen acted so enthusiastically. They ride every single one in there; they even went inside a haunted house that in their opinion being exorcist is far scarier than it. They tried a shooting game also but Rin can't take down his target, "Hey what do you want?" Shin asked as he loaded his gun, "The bear…" Rin answered, in a swift mode Shin fired three times and handed to his friend the big teddy bear that made him happy again, after that Rin tried for a second time and won a red ribbon which he gave to Shin, "Let's try some ice cream." He said as he hold Shin's hand the entire time because he was dragging him everywhere.

'_Why are they holding hands?' _ Yukio thought as he continued his mission. Then he saw that his brother bought two ice creams one is a strawberry flavor while the other is a chocolate one, he handed the strawberry one to Kuromi. At first both nibble their ice cream when Rin started a conversation which Kuromi answered what he saw next was unexpected, Kuromi took a bite from his brother's ice cream while his brother did the same to Kuromi's, _'That was an indirect kiss!' _Yukio is nearly fainting now.

"How does it taste?" Rin asked

"Not bad, but I've never really tried chocolate flavor since strawberry is my favorite." Shin answered.

"Well I haven't tried strawberry before too." Rin said, talk about being an idiot and being dense.

"They said they are going to have fireworks tonight, want to watch it?"

"Really, I'd love too!"

Before the night came the two tried to have pictures as memories, so they went in a cosplay picture booth. What was funny is that Rin made Shin to wear various cute stuffs like cat, bear and rabbit when it was developed both of them can't helped but laughed and much to Rin's understanding he found out that he really likes the sound of Shin's laughter.

The night came and the fireworks began, different shapes and colors starts to envelop the sky and Rin was so glad that he had a chance to see such a wonderful fireworks display when something was caught in his eye and he tried to rub it off.

"What's wrong?"

"Something was caught in my eye."

"Don't rub it. Here let me help you." Shin cupped Rin's face as he blow his eye to lift the dust, unfortunately Yukio was hiding behind a tree and all he can see was his brother's back and Kuromi was facing his brother with his eyes closed and his hands on his face. _'T-t-t-that w-was a k-k-kiss!'_ he thought as he lost his balanced and sat on the ground, _'So Nii-san and Kuromi are…'_ he had an imaged in his mind where Rin was hugging Kuromi lovingly and flowers where everywhere.

When the display was finished the two made their way home, "That was fun!" Rin exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's try it next time with Nakamura."

"I agree!"

**Insanity omake**

"How's your date?" Nakamura asked.

"Do you really want to die?" Shin asked back.

**A/N: well it's fun right? And yes the lullaby was from DGM.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! Thank for the reviews so far! And Shadowphantom433, that was the name you use if I am right when you are reviewing, you are making the sun shines so bright in my life because of your reviews! Just a reminder this one is not a yaoi story. Now back at the story**

**Title: Insanity Creates an Unbreakable Bond**

**Pairings: None (now this really proves this is not yaoi)**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any anime, manga or songs! But I do own Kuromi Shin and Yuusuke Nakamura!**

**Note again: If you have time and you are interested too read also 'My Amnesiac Blue Butler' it is an Ao no Exorcist fanfic too created by me. And please leave a review :)**

**Chapter 6: Meister**

_Die, die, die, we all pass away_

_But don't wear a frown 'cause it's really okay_

_You might try and hide or you might try and pray_

_But we all end up the remains of the day_

…_*_*…_

Yukio cannot focus on his work right now why you ask? Well first, last night he didn't get enough sleep seeing that his brother hugs the teddy bear too much. Second when he entered the classroom he saw Kuromi wearing the ribbon on his hair that holds it in a low ponytail. Third, at the 'study session' of the trio he saw that his nii-san and Kuromi both wear a silver ring on their ring finger, so now the result was this. He just can't still believe at the disaster in front of him.

Meanwhile at the room of the Okumura twins…

"YOU TWO HOW MUCH IDIOT AND DENSE CAN YOU GET!" our caramel haired page starts to lecture his two friends who are sitting in front of him.

"Don't shout we're not deaf." Shin protested.

"Well I'm just making sure my voice will penetrate your hard skulls." Nakamura said still angry.

"Just what did we do to make you angry to us?" Shin asked getting bored at this conversation.

"Well, first, why are you wearing the rings I gave to you as a gift in your ring finger?" yes, Nakamura was the one who bought the rings, while the two is enjoying themselves at their little trip, and give it to them as a gift.

"Eh? Isn't that's why it was called 'ring finger' because this is where you supposed to wear a ring?" Rin asked innocently. Yeah this two are definitely _idiots_ in some sense.

"Why you two always takes things literally." Nakamura was trying to suppress his outburst right now.

Shin and Rin shared a look then said in unison, "Because it is much easier that way." They gained a smack from the giant paper fan from Nakamura.

"That's not how the world revolves! Geez you are making my head ache." He said as he sat on a chair, "You are only supposed to wear a ring on your ring finger when you are engage or married to someone you love. You two, wearing an identical ring, made a lot of ruckus around the school you know that?" they shook their heads, "Figured, now think what will other people is thinking right now inside their playful minds."

Now you can see two clouds above Shin and Rin and joined together as they imagined everyone gossiping about the two of them going out together and doing… "That's disgusting…" they both shuddered as the gross image formed inside their mind.

"Exactly, and most of the students on here is a _y-a-o-i-f-a-n _especially the girls."

"This is insanity." Shin said.

"What's yaoifan?" Rin asked.

"Its yaoi fan a relationship between two boys." Shin explained.

"Is there something wrong about that?"

"Wait, Rin what kind of relationship is in your mind?" Shin asked a bit shock at how innocent Rin can be.

"Well, just like the three of us… best friends." The other two can't help but gasp

"Wait me in here." Shin said and left the room, after a few minutes he returned with a book and gave it to Rin who accepted it, "Read it." He obeyed and when he saw the contents he immediately shut it, his face now real red, "WHAT IS THIS!"

"_That_ is what yaoi means." Shin said triumphantly, Nakamura take a look at the title of the book and saw it was one of his friend's collections.

"I thought I throw it all away." He mumbled.

"You are not going to destroy my youth Nakamura." Shin said proudly his nose is getting a little bit pointed.

"I don't see why you are so proud about your sickening hobbies." While they are talking Rin imagined what kind of news is going around the school, what will Shiemi think of him? Oh well, _what_ will Yukio think of him?

"THIS IS MADNESS!" he finally exclaimed, that caught the attention of the rest occupant of the room,

"Yeah I agree having a straight friend who likes to read those gross stuffs,"

"Hey don't call it gross! You are breaking the heart of its fans!" Shin shouted at the background but was ignored,

"Is something odd for someone's daily life." Nakamura finished.

"That's not what I mean. What I want to say is how we can fix this misunderstanding?" they thought for a moment then a dark plan formed on Kuromi's head, "Go with the flow." He finally said.

"What?" Rin and Nakamura asked in astonishment.

"I mean if they have creative minds then let them imagine and when they asked tell them the truth." He summarizes but the truth is that he wanted to tortured Okumura-sensei, damn he hate that kid you know that. Rin pondered for a moment well his friends might asked sooner knowing they have so much curiosities and his little brother will also lecture him for sure so… maybe it's fine. Less he knows he was already doomed.

**Ao no Exorcist**

Everyone, I mean all the exorcist-to-be students, were all staring at the older Okumura who didn't noticed that he was dozing off in his sleep again making his head to rest on Kuromi's shoulder. He was snuggling him quite cute that makes some blush, when Okumura-sensei entered the room he saw the scene right in front of him and for the second time this week his blood ran cold.

Kuromi's eyes glittered with mischievousness as he looks at his sensei, who is not paying attention to him, to make him more confused Kuromi gently touched his Nii-san's face and brush his lips with his thumb as he say the words wake up lovingly that made the rest blush even more.

'_I'm right he wanted to torture Okumura-sensei.'_ Nakamura thought as he hit the table with his head thinking who is more sadistic, him or Shin.

…*_*…

'_Meister, what the hell is Meister?' _ Rin was confused that was pretty obvious since his best friends is currently missing he just asked Bon and the others, "So what does Meister means?"

"Huh?" Bon asked, "You don't know that even though you wanted to be exorcist."

"W-well some people do not know it too." He defended his self.

"Meister is divided into five," Konekomaru started, "Doctor, Dragoon, Knight, Tamer, Aria."

"Hmmm, arigatou Konekomaru," in the background you can hear Bon saying don't be so familiar or something like that, "What are you going to take?"

"Shima and I are both going for Aria, by the way Aria are people who recites Holy Scriptures."

"Bon is getting carried again he is going for both Aria and Dragoon." Shima said.

"Hmmm Bon is really great."

"Okumura-sensei already accomplished both Doctor and Dragoon, how about you Okumura-kun what are you going to choose?" Konekumaru asked.

"Well… for starters what is Dragoon?"

"Man you're really irritating!" Bon said as he slammed the table, "Dragoon are exorcists who used guns while knights used sword."

"See that he was irritated but still explained." Shima teased.

"Did you say sword? Then I go for Knight." Rin said triumphantly.

"Now that it reminds me you always carry a sword." Konekomaru grew curious.

"Huh? Oh it's like a keepsake from my father." He explained.

"Yeah, how's your and Shin's relationship going?" Shima change the subject suddenly.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh don't play dumb you two are so much obvious, well we don't have issues about homosexuality so don't be scared just be yourself." Shima continued much to Rin's horror.

"N-n-no you got that wrong! There is nothing between Shin and I!" he suddenly exclaimed that made the other three confused, "But what about the rings, the snuggling and the sweet talks?"

"Shin said 'just go with the flow' so I did. But I think he wants to get revenge to someone." Rin think about the recent events.

"Like who?" Bon asked becoming curious also.

"Like Okumura-sensei…" Someone said that made everyone jump in surprise, "Nakamura, what the hell!"

"Sorry Rin, but Shin is totally going into his war zone right now."

"Eh?"

"He really hates Okumura-sensei so he is using this opportunity to torture him."

1

2

3

"WHAT!" Rin and the rest exclaimed in disbelief. No one would ever thought that Kuromi would ever hate someone out of the blue, oh scratch that he has a temper tantrum, but why Okumura-sensei? One thing ran on Rin's mind, one reason why… the 'putting to prison' thing.

"Well~ what are you five talking about?" Kuromi asked suddenly and for the second time they jumped in surprise again, "What the hell Shin!"

"That's not my fault since you are too focusing on your topic." He said as he took a seat also.

"Oi, why the hell are you two sitting in here?" Bon asked getting furious as how this three suddenly barged at their place. Shin stared at him for a moment then look at the opposite direction not caring to answer the question.

"Now you are here, what type of Meister did you two choose?" Rin asked them.

"Mine is Dragoon." Nakamura answered.

"Knight." Shin simply said.

"Wow never thought you two would choose that I mean my guess you would choose Aria since you both don't look athletic at all." Shima said suddenly his hands behind his head.

"Sorry for looking so weak on your view." Kuromi said back sarcastically.

Next class

Neuhaus-sensei is teaching the students about the summons, "To summon you need a circle, the right symbols and the right amount of blood," he said as he summoned a Nebarius, "If you ever went into trouble just destroy the circle and your summon will be gone." As he said that the Nebarius disappear, "Now being a tamer requires talent. Just drop a little amount of blood on the papers I gave to you earlier and say anything that will pop up in your mind." After the explanation Kamiki was the first one who tries it.

"I humbly call upon the Gods of Harvest, grant my wishes and leave none unfulfilled." She said and two spirit fox appears.

"Your amazing Izumo-chan." Paku said.

"Of course I'm a descendant of a shrine maiden."

Rin and the others didn't attempt saying they can't do that but Shiemi tried and got a greenman which she said proudly to Kamiki attempting to catch her attention just to receive a sarcastic compliment she didn't get.

"Shin, are you going to try it?" Nakamura asked his friend.

"How about you?"

"I'm not talented enough." He answered sheepishly.

"Hmmmm…" then Shin prick his thumb with the needle and said the first thing he thought, "Fluffy."

"Eh?" then after he said that a nine tailed fox appear in front of them.

"Whoa!" everyone exclaimed.

"A demon nine tailed fox, that's hard to manipulate you, might be a very talented Tamer. "Neuhaus complimented that made Kamiki a little angry.

"Hmmmm…" Shin didn't hear the compliment instead he patted the fox, "You are fluffy." And said fox jump happily at the name.

…*_*…

Days passed and the students didn't expect to have a study camp right now at this old dormitory (A/N: I don't know if I'm right) now here they are doing some test given by Okumura-sensei that made their head hurt, except for Kuromi, well Nakamura managed to answer them all also Bon managed to do that but the heat is getting better of them. Kamiki and Paku went out to have a bath and Moriyama followed them too. Kuromi's eyes follow the three girls as they left the room, he does not really get it why does someone do everything to get a friend even though it was actually obvious that they are only using them as a tool. Oh well… at least that's not how does he and Nakamura had met so he can't quite understand, Rin have ways also in getting his friends. And now, what Moriyama doing is nothing but a pain.

Rin stood up also and said he wanted to get some cool air. Having no one to talk with, except for Nakamura but he is currently in a low energy, he listen to the conversations of the other people inside the room.

"Hmmmm…taking a bath…maybe we should take a peek…" Shima said being the perverted him.

"Shima stop that you are a monk you know!" Bon scolded.

"Don't forget you have also a teacher in here." Okumura-sensei said as he checked the papers.

"Oh come on even though you are a sensei you are also a freshmen like us too." Shima said as he gave a small pat on the younger Okumura's back.

"I rather not indulge myself in dangerous stuffs." He answered back as he adjusted his eyeglass.

Shin is getting bored so he stood up—grabbing the flat and chibified Nakamura—and left the room with an excuse that he needed to get some drinks.

When they have some canned juice drinks Shin and Nakamura stared at the sky from the window at the corridor. It was just plain…if you will not use your imaginations and some knowledge.

"Hey, Shin-chan look at that one it looks like an apple if you connect the dots of stars together!" Nakamura exclaimed as he points at the said figure in the sky. Shin can't help but to chuckle a little at his friend's imaginations. He gazed also at the sky and what he saw is not pleasant at all, maybe for a normal human it is not visible, no maybe a human with extraordinary powers can't see it also but Shin is not human that's for sure.

"Hey Shin-chan are you alright? You are turning pale." Nakamura commented.

Shin saw red stars and when they appear something unpleasant is sure to happen and he didn't like it.(A/N: FYI I just made it up so don't take it seriously ^_^) For a glimpse his eyes turned red and connect his thought to the said stars in order to see what was to happen when he saw it he stepped backward a little.

"Oi Shi-" but he didn't finished his sentence when Shin said to him run and before he could protest his friend was already running and while they are on their little marathon they heard a scream from the girl's bathroom.

"Go call Okumura-sensei and the others quick!" Shin said and Nakamura nodded and ran on the opposite direction as he runs where the screamed originated.

When Shin was already there he saw Moriyama healing Paku and a fear struck Kamiki. His eyes search for someone else and there he saw Rin being pinned on the ground by a ghoul and it looks like his friend was already desperate to get the demon off of him because he was struggling to get his sword. Shin didn't waste any time and ran forward throwing a kunai at the ghoul, which made the enemy to jump away from Rin. He tossed two more kunai but the ghoul dodge it and made its escape, "Damn…" Shin cursed under his breath that's when Okumura-sensei and the rest appeared.

"Moriyama-san let me see the wounds." Yukio said as he saw how expert Shiemi applied a first aid to Paku.

"Are you alright Rin?" Shin asked.

"Y-yeah, perfect timing you know that." Rin answered as he stood up and walk outside.

"Nii-san, are you alright?" Yukio asked his brother.

"I'm fine! But you know you are late!" he complained.

"But you are not hurt right?" Yukio asked again and Rin ignored it because he is not going to answer the same question twice from his brother. When he was near at the lockers he heard someone crying and when he searched who was it he saw Kamiki on the ground crying saying how useless and horrible she was for not being able to save her only friend. Rin took off his shirt and gave it to her, "Wear that and get away from here." And so she did.

"You are an idiot for giving to her your shirt; you are risking your identity as a demon to be shown." Shin said from behind as he covered Rin with his black leather jacket, now that it reminds him why would Shin wear such a clothe in this hot weather by the way? But he accepted it to hide his tail, and then Shin ruffled his hair playfully. Rin shoved the hand away and look up; he saw how toned Shin's body was through his fitted sleeveless black shirt.

"Hmmm…this is the first time I saw you took off your jacket Shin." Nakamura said and the two turned around and they saw the rest.

"Well, I don't want my sweet one to get a cold, do I?" he said as he put one arm around Rin's waist and he earned a blush.

"Will you stop it Shin!" Rin shouted and punched Shin real hard on the head.

**Ao no Exorcist**

Kamiki is not herself right now anyone can say it… but why the hell he was with them in this damn punishment! He is not at fault in here! As if reading his thoughts Nakamura whispered to him,

"You are at fault in here also. Who told you to stick a kunai in Kamiki's hand with a low excuse?"

"Well it was her fault in the first place for insulting you and hurting Rin." Shin answered back.

**Flashback**

Kamiki didn't answer the Te Deum so Bon answered it for her and when he was already finished Rin and Shiemi praised him that made her a little annoyed. And that's when it all start she said that all Arias are weak since they need other people to protect them and of course Bon being him countered this, the fight between them began and Nakamura attempted to stop them.

"Um…please will you two stop?"

"And why should I listen to you?" Kamiki spat back, "I'm sure if it's not that for your friend that is always with you, you will be gone long ago. You are even there whenever he is!" and that hurt him deeply and also tick Kuromi's temper. Bon grabbed her by the collar because she was going too far and when she was about to slap him Rin stood up and he was the one who had been hurt.

"You two if you are going to fight do it outside!"

"You are not in the position to or-" but she didn't finished as she felt something painful hit her left hand and when she looked down she saw a kunai pierced her.

"Shut every fucking shit you have or else I'm going to fucking kill you next time you insult and hurt Nakamura and Rin." Shin said as he stood up in front of Kamiki showing his cold and fearful eyes to her. Forget the pain she was scared right now.

"Alright, I think all of you need some cool off." Okumura-sensei said trying to suppress his anger

**Flashback ended**

So that was the reason why they are in here and damn the younger Okumura left them and will be back after three hours! What's worse is that his bariyon is much heavier than the others…that teacher he was using this opportunity to counter attack on him. Bon and Kamiki also, are they not satisfied at their earlier fight? They are starting again thank goodness they are not involving his friend but Rin is greatly involved since he was in between of the two.

Then suddenly the lights were turned off and they all stood up unfortunately for Rin the bariyon hit his foot. Shima being the adventurous-like tried to see what happened but when he opened the door he closed it immediately.

"You know I think I really need to get some sleep just now I thought I saw a-" but he didn't finished as the ghoul break into the room, it was the same ghoul yesterday Rin and the others could tell that. Then the other head of the ghoul opened and body fluids started to burst tainting all of them.

"Ew…that's what you called disgusting!" Kuromi said as he tried to get the fluids away from his clothes.

"Shin this is no time for complaints!" Nakamura scolded his friend.

Shiemi thinks that she needed to protect everyone and asked her Nii-chan to give her the plant she needed and then a branches started to erupt from the greenman hitting the ghoul and blocking its way. Shima suggested they must leave now but Bon stop him as he listened when Rin looked at where the ghoul is it split into two and know making its way towards them.

"Stay here I will try to avert their attention." He said and climb away from the others not listening to their protests.

"Wait I'm coming with you." Shin said as he too climbs.

"Shin what you are going to do!" Nakamura shouted from the other side.

"I'm just going to retrieve my kunai so don't worry!" Shin answered back.

"Retrieve his kunai…" Kamiki tried to recall what happened yesterday, "I'm sure it was long gone."

"Anyways let's get out of here Okumura and Kuromi can handle that ghoul." Shima said trying to find his way for escape.

"Wait, listen." Bon ordered again and what they discover was that the other ghoul was still there…

…*_*…

They were both running until they reached the control room and only one of the ghouls followed them!

"Hey you said that this ghoul is being ordered to finish you off right?" Shin asked Rin as they run.

"Yes that is what it said, at first I thought it was _him_ but it was just impossible that _he_ will try to get rid of me."

"So it means someone is controlling it that really has a grudge in you or in your father."

"Don't call _him _my _father_!" Rin protested just then the ghoul attacked them.

"Try to avert the attention of it while I fixed the lights." Shin ordered.

"Why you people always makes it sound so easy."

"Just do it!" and Rin followed fighting the ghoul by unsheathing his sword, when blue flames started to surround him they heard someone's voice,

"Blue flames, you are really the Son of Satan."

"Who's there?" Shin asked. Then they saw Professor Neuhaus, "You should have been long gone." He continued.

"So you are the one who is responsible for this you even hurt your own students!" Rin shouted at the teacher in front of him as he stabbed the ghoul with his sword enveloping it with blue flames, Neuhaus was about to leave when red orange fire almost hit him if he hadn't step backward.

"Hey, you are the tamer of that ghoul right?" Shin asked as he patted the head of his fluffy who was the one who shoot the fire.

"Yes, indeed I am."

"Then…" Shin said dangerously, "GIVE ME BACK MY KUNAI!" he demanded in a comical way, which gained a sweat dropped from the rest.

"I don't know what do you mean by that but I do know that you are the Alchemist that they are talking about." Neuhaus said to him, "I don't really know how an atheist like you wanted to be an exorcist."

"Well I'm quite interested to know who is 'they' and for your information I'm not an atheist!" Kuromi answered who was a little angry right now.

"Hmmm… but you are helping him."

"That's because he is my friend."

"So it's okay to you to befriend a demon."

"He is not a demon or human he is just Rin, Okumura Rin, my most idiotic friend but can be trusted especially in serious situations." Kuromi countered, which made Rin shock at the suddenly show of affection.

"You have some insane ideals that will lead you to your death…" then he vanished.

"Wait a minute! Give me back my kunai!"

'_Shin is sometimes an idiot like me ha…wait did I just admit I'm an idiot?' _Rin thought as he saw how furious his nakama

Meanwhile with Bon and the others…

Shiemi is losing control of the barrier and Bon is really worried right now so he started saying a Holy Scripture from the Book of Job with the help of his friend Konekomaru. At first Kamiki protested saying that the ghoul will attacked them in order to stop them but Bon said that he will not stand there doing nothing while a girl protects them. Well Shima said that he didn't memorized anything so he will just be a back up. Kamiki can't help but to call them idiots, when Moriyama lost control entirely the ghoul has more chance to get them.

Kamiki went beside Moriyama to asked if she was okay and to her surprise the opposite happened, Moriyama was the one who asked if she was okay that she is not being herself today and that's when she realized that this girl was right, she was not being herself today…

She gathered her summoning papers and summoned the fox that almost killed her the other day when they protested she just shout at them saying that they should follow her orders, well that was just a proof that she recovered already. She ordered the foxes to attack the ghoul but her power is not enough so they were defeated immediately and now it was walking towards Bon now.

"Well I don't want to be called useless whenever Shin is not around." They heard someone spoke and look at Nakamura, except Bon, who was fishing something from his uniform and present a red scroll in front of them. He placed it on the ground as he opened it they saw a pentagram symbol, Nakamura bit his thumb and blood dropped at the middle of it as he said the word 'release' and with a poof! They saw a white metal bow that has a big blue crystal at the center.

"I will not just choose Dragoon out of the blue, would I?" he said as he took a hold of it.

"Wait, where is your arrow?" Kamiki asked him.

"In here." Was all he said as he stretched the string and as what he had said a blue arrow started to appear and he shot it forward to the ghoul making it to step backward away from Suguro. After three more shots the light was turned on again as Bon was on the last phrase.

"This is the disciple which testifieth of these things, and wrote these things: And we know that his testimony is true. I suppose that even the world itself could not contain the books that should be written!" and the ghoul disappeared entirely.

"Suguro-san, are you alright?" Nakamura asked

"I-I almost d-died. Thanks for your help Nakamura…"

"No problem!" he replied just then Rin and Shin appeared in the room.

"Hey is everyone alright?" Rin asked.

"W-what about you? Where is the ghoul?" Bon asked back.

"Eh? Shin and I already defeated it!"

"Actually he was the one who defeated it I just fixed the lights." Shin answered humbly. But then Bon leaped at them trying to step on Rin's body thankfully he dodge it and Shin was already beside Nakamura.

"Did you use your flames?" he asked in a low tone that only his best friend can hear.

"Of course not. I will not risk anything to ruin your plans." He answered with the same volume.

"Good…the time is near and if you made something that will make the plan fall apart I will not have any mercy on you."

**Insanity omake**

"Hey, Shin-chan why did you threaten me earlier." Nakamura asked as they ate their dinner.

"Hmmm… that was my payback for you lecturing me and insulting my hobbies."

"You could have given me a heart attack you know that!"

**A/N: oh no what was Shin talking about? I thought he and Nakamura were friends? Well he had special plans in store for Rin so wait for the surprises! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm back! And thanks for the reviews I got so far!**

**Title: Insanity Creates an Unbreakable Bond**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Pairings: None (Just a normal friendship)**

**Disclaimer: Like I said I don't own anything! But I do own my OCs.**

**Chapter 7: Doubt**

_Ever on and on I continue circling with nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony_

_Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing and suddenly I see that I can't break free_

_I'm_

_Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity_

_With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony_

_To tell me who I am, who I was, uncertainty enveloping my mind till I can't break free_

_And_

_Maybe it's a dream, maybe nothing else is real_

_But it wouldn't mean I thing if I told you how I feel_

_So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside and I wish I could live feeling nothing but the night_

_You can tell me what to say, you can tell me where to go_

_But I doubt that I would care and my heart would never know_

_If I make another move there'll be no more turning back_

_Because everything will change and it all will fade to black_

…_*_*…_

"DAMN IT!... phew…" Rin can't lose his temper right now, if that happens then there is a high tendency that his flames will be shown in front of everyone, well he is angry because of that surprise Exwire test. Damn they almost died! And Yukio didn't listen to him that Neuhaus is an enemy, damn it all! Now they are all in here in the infirmary resting but the only ones who didn't have an IV was Rin, Shin and Nakamura why is that no one asked because their excuse is that they have a strong immune system.

"I don't know if what I did is good enough…" Konekomaru is really worried about the results.

"No use in thinking about it now." Bon said.

"But…compare to all of you I think I have the worst performance." Kamiki said feeling a little down.

"That's not true," Bon countered; "You also help us in defeating the ghoul unlike those two who didn't do anything at all!" he pointed at Yamada and Takara.

"I got the dragon sword…" Yamada said while he was playing in his PSP.

"Don't get me involve with your jackshits you stupid fools." Takara…er…the bunny on Takara's hand said. This, on the other hand, just made Bon angrier.

"Wow those two can speak! And he is really great in ventriloquism!" Rin said in his amazement. Minutes later Shiemi woke up finally, "Oh… sorry…Did we wake you up?" he asked.

"N-no…" she answered, she blinked a few times, when she realized where she was and what was happening she was totally flustered.

"Ah…now you're awake I want to say you my thanks for helping us." Bon said now turning his attention to her, "N-no I really didn't do anything…"

"No you were a great help back there, thank you very much." He continued and she can't help but be happy that she became useful to someone else…

On the other hand Shin and Nakamura were both silent and the others can see that there is a heavy aura between the two, the caramel-haired teen just lie there on the bed his back facing the window while the black one was beside the window not bothering himself to look at him…looks like they had a fight…

"O-oi Okumura, what's wrong with those two?" Bon asked.

"I-I don't know…this is the first time I see them like that…" he answered truthfully then another heavier silence followed then they heard a heavy sigh,

"Are you still angry at me?" Shin was looking at the back of his friend.

"Damn yes I am…" Nakamura said having his head block by his blanket.

'_What was wrong with this two?'_ everyone thought out of curiosity since this is the first time they witness such a serious fight between them.

"Come on I also include that any characters and places are out of the authors mind and having a similar one in the real world is purely coincidental!"

'_What are they talking about?'_

"BUT DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN USE MY IDENTITY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" Nakamura was now sitting on the bed looking at his nakama with those piercing ones.

"Okay now I really want to know what you two are talking about." Rin voiced out because all of them are being left in the dark.

"Fine," Nakamura huff, "This stupid-insane-freaky Kuromi Shin is a BL novel author, despite his young age, under the penname Sakura Ai and HE used my identity IN one of his books WITHOUT my PERMISSION and now it was released in the whole Japan RIGHT NOW!"

"WHAT!" everyone exclaimed, well except Yamada and Takara and who would have know that Shiemi knows what BL means.

"Well everyone likes my book." Shin said proudly.

"Everyone who's as insane as you!" Nakamura retorted.

"Well aren't you happy that your partner is Okumura-sensei~" Shin said having his sadistic smile on his face that made everyone's jaw drop on the ground…

"W-wait what was the title of this book?" Shima asked.

"Hmmm…let's see it was the fourth one so if I remember it is…" He thought for a second, well he honestly did forget his own work what kind of writer are you Shin? "AH! Gun of My Love! That's it Gun of My Love! It was a story about a hitman who fall in love with the deadliest assassin and when destiny allowed them to meet…just read it I will be a spoiler if I started narrating it in front of you."

"As if they will!" Nakamura is still on his angry mode.

"Well I think the plot was good so why not try to make it a normal couple?" Bon suggested.

"Because that was practically not my style."

"Let me guess this is one of your 'revenges' to my little brother, right?" Rin was now in the midst of questioning if he knows Shin enough. Well since the first day they met Yukio and Shin has a strong barrier between them that was always ready to repel the other.

"Hmmm…I don't know." He answered innocently, "I'm getting bored in here, I'll go buy some drinks." With that he left the other students.

"I have a question: why does Kuromi always get something to drink?" Bon was really curious about that.

"Well he has a weird body system, he only eats sweets because other stuffs make him want to puke, or so what he said to me, and then he is always thirsty probably because of all the sweets his body gets." Nakamura who was sitting now pondered slightly.

"Sweet foods only, then how about his nutritional balance?" Bon continued.

"I think he had this blue pill for that."

"So he has health problem, that's pretty troublesome." Shima commented at this, "But I definitely want to buy that 'Gun of Love' that might be interesting." He whispered but Nakamura heard him.

"Renzou Shima, if I found out you has that book I will make sure all your bones will be crushed!"

…*_*…

Kuromi was walking in the hallway when he saw Okumura-sensei and Neuhaus-sensei talking to each other, it looks like something serious and it is definitely about yesterday's events especially about his brother. He stopped walking but still sipping the contents of the can on his hand, well it is obvious that Neuhaus-sensei knows what is the older Okumura's heritage but it is still does not give him a damn reason to attempt something like murdering his own students. When the two were finished at their discussion, more like the Tamer ended it by walking away, the younger Okumura turned around and started walking but that's when he saw Kuromi.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the infirmary with the other students?" he asked more like an interrogation in a crime, this guy definitely need some break…

"Well it is pretty obvious that I'm fine and I don't want to stay in a place full of people I don't want to be with even though Rin and Nakamura are there." He answered getting insulted at the tone Okumura-sensei used to him, "Do you have time sensei?" he asked suddenly taking Yukio off guard, "I guess so…"

"Then let's have a small chat, shall we?" he offered as he stretched his arm gesturing to go outside, Yukio followed him and now they were sitting on a bench under a not yet blooming Sakura tree.

"What do you want to talk about?" Yukio was obviously impatient right now.

"Relax will you?" Shin suggested as he throws his can in a nearby trash bin, "Well for starters there is nothing going on between Rin and me."

"Huh?" now Yukio have his all attentions to this particular student.

"I just don't know what run into your minds but there is definitely nothing between us."

"And why are you saying this to me?" Yukio raised his right eyebrow.

"_Because _I think you don't know what was happening in your brother right now." now Yukio does not like where this conversation is going.

"Are you telling me that I don't know my brother? And what makes you think that you know him more than me?"

Instead of answering Shin asked him back, "You promised that you will protect him right?"

"Yes, indeed I am."

"Then if I tell you he will be executed what will you do?" there was a heavy atmosphere between them. Yukio does not know the answer but Kuromi is waiting patiently,

"I- I will…"

"Save him?" Kuromi finished for him, "Definitely not." Yukio became angry at this.

"And what do you mean by that?" he was now gritting his teeth.

"Obviously you wanted to protect your reputation as an exorcist and you take orders diligently. So you have already lost ten points but gain fifteen points."

"Why is my brother ten points only?"

"Just like what I said your job is more important than your own brother, I'm scoring you based on your personality, base on whom you really are."

"Oh… so now you know me more than others?"

"Actually I know you more than you know yourself. You love your brother but your hatred and envy is more powerful than it, _you hate your brother _because he is the reason why your father died and _you hate him_ because he dragged you in this mess. _You envy him_ because you saw that your brother has more characteristics in becoming an exorcist than you even though he is a demon."

"That's not true!" Yukio defended himself, "I- I just want Nii-san to… to go back into being human again." He continued. Kuromi eyed him quizzically before saying, "That's why I called you a hypocrite."

"Huh?"

"You are a hypocrite in many sense, guess I can't blame you for being like that." He stood up making his back faced his four-eyed sensei, "He will be hurt if you continue that and he will have a chance to control him again."

"Him? What do you mean by him? Do you mean the lord of Gehenna?" Shin now faced his teacher.

"I see Father Fujimoto didn't tell you…Rin has a mental problem since you were kids and he created," Shin pointed at his head, "Something nasty in here and now it is out again to make your brother insane again. When that happens and you can't make it stop, if you will add more reasons for him to hate you, I'm certainly sure Rin will loath you forever though I wish that time will not come at all."

"Why do you know all of this? Why do you know our father? Who are you really?"

"I am Kuromi Shin your student and your brother's best friend, an Alchemist in training to be an Exorcist and a mystery for the rest…" he said as he walked away but Yukio stopped him, "Wait!"

"What now, sensei?" he didn't bother to looked back again.

"Just answer this for me, why do you care so much for my brother?"

"Because unlike you I don't want him to suffer again this time he had enough of it back in the past…Okumura-sensei…" he wanted to say more but he choose not to and continued his journey away from his teacher. _'Why do you want your brother dead? That's one reason why Insanity is getting stronger as time passes…you…broke the seal unconsciously.'_

…*_*…

Rin was having a hard time right now. Right now he was in the corner of the room, clutching his head very hard like he wanted to crush it, his eyes were tightly closed and soft whimper is coming out from his mouth and his tail was curled tightly in obvious pain. He was bended in a ball.

'_**My beloved Rin…listen to me…they are just using you…' **_the voice was now clearer and much sinister that he can't denied it any longer…yes he was denying it for so long, saying to himself that he was having a bad nightmare…but right now…right now…he was totally and absolutely scared at this voice in his head and whenever he opened his eyes he can see his double but with more demonic aura.

'_**They will kill you once they have got no use on you…'**_ he continued his whispers to Rin and it was like piercing daggers in his ears that made him to grip his head tighter.

"Shut…up…" he said between soft whimpers.

'_**I will not, until you believe what I'm saying to you I will not stop…after all I'm the only one who loves you, who cares for you, who understand you…'**_

"Shut up! You are only telling lies to me!"

"_**Lies!"**_ the voice was getting louder, _**"Lies! I telling you lies! I will never do such a horrendous thing to you my beloved Rin! I will do anything for you; I will kill them for you!"**_

"Shut up! No one is going to be killed!"

"_**So you will let them kill you! I will never allow such a thing! They have poisoned you enough!"**_

"No they have not and they will not kill me!"

'_**How do you know? Didn't your brother attempted to kill you before? Didn't your oh so precious father tried to kill you before?'**_

This realization hit him and he suddenly loosen his grip a bit…yes…Yukio attempted to kill him…but how about father…did he?

'_**See, you really don't know them for they have sealed your memories about me, me who knows all the truth they have done to you. All the things that made your heart shatter.'**_

He was very close now to him…

'_**Give me your heart…'**_

He was there now…

'_**Give me your body…'**_

He can't escape anymore…

'_**Give me your mind…'**_

He was now lost no mesmerize at those demonic eyes, sinister aura, soothing yet full of malice voice…

'_**Give me your soul…'**_

Yes, he was now falling into oblivion…

'_**I will protect you away from them…'**_

He was grasping now for this darkness slowly…

'_**I will kill them for you…I love you my beloved Rin…'**_

"I…"

'_**Yes, say it, say it you love me too…'**_

"I…"

'_**Yes you can do it…'**_

"I…love-"

"Rin-san! Rin-san! Can you open the door for me I can't reach the knob because of the stuffs I'm carrying!" a voice cut in and Rin was pulled immediately to reality—his double was now gone temporarily—that was close, that was really close…he almost gave his self to some unknown freak…but…what if he was saying the truth?

"If you will not open the door right now I will go to kick it!"

"Ah! Wait a minute!" he stood up and hurriedly opened the door, when he did that he saw Nakamura carrying a huge box.

"Sorry for the intrusion." The caramel one said as he entered the Okumura's room and placed the box on the ground, "I decided that I'm going to stay here for a few days, so I hope you don't mind." He smiled sweetly.

"Huh?" was all he said.

"Well until Shin learned his lesson that he should not to use my identity next time without my permission." Nakamura was now having a killing intent in the background making Rin to squeak a little.

"O…kay…I guess…you can stay here for the night…" he smiled (forcefully) at his friend…but then they didn't know that they left the door open and someone entered the room…ready for the kill…

…*_*…

"Damn, I said sorry to him but he is still angry! I can't really understand him even after I spend seven years with him!" Shin was currently outside the dormitory _because_ Nakamura locked the door in their room and for some reasons he don't understand he hide his own copy of the key for goodness sake! Now he was under a tree sitting on the ground good thing it was not that cold or else he will be freezing, he really hates being in a mortal body. Honestly why he can't just have his own body!...oh yeah…his presence as the _real _him might disturb Assiah…

"Kuromi-san, what are you doing now?" oh great Okumura-sensei is in here _again_.

"I just got kick out, _sensei_. So if you're just going to make fun of me or say your doubts about me save it 'cause I'm not going to listen to you." Shin said in a grumpy tone…well who would be happy if someone just kicks you out in the middle of a FREAKING NIGHT! Next time he will never use Nakamura in his novels.

"Kuromi-san…"

"Hmmm…what is it, sensei?" better have a small chat to a human than crickets on second thought.

"I want to…say sorry…to you…" well that was unexpected…

"About what?"

"About how I acted in front of you…" he continued…

Kuromi stared at him then it was replaced by a look of utter disgust, "You're creeping me out, do you know that?" he started.

"What?"

"Listen to me…" and Shin started to recite something.

_Being born means being alive,_

_Being alive means being able to live,_

_Being able to live means being able to survive_

_Being able to survive means dying at the end_

_Words that seemed so sweet are all just lies_

_The truth is right in front, no one dared to set an eye_

_Figured much but never returned to help the ash_

_Yes, because you saw the fire in a slash_

_Promised to protect is not so true_

_Because you are afraid, just want a truce_

_Hypocrites yes what I call you_

_You didn't bother to feel the feelings of hue_

_Mark my words before you regret_

_The day will come where you will forget_

_The words that sounds so dear_

_One day will turn in a fiery realm._

"What do you mean by that?" Yukio asked as Shin finished his recitations.

"Sometimes I make poems base on people's personalities and just now I recited the one I made base on your own."

"Are you still implying I don't care about my brother?" Oh-oh Yukio is getting angry again, "Look, here I am trying to be nice but you're the one who is breaking everything."

"About the first one my answer is yup and nope, didn't I say you are a hypocrite by nature? About the second one, how could you say so?" Shin said now he was lying on the grassy ground, "Honestly…I hate you from the start…" he continued.

"Huh?" Yukio was confused.

"But to forgive is to forget right? So if I will forgive you, will I forget this hatred towards you?" Shin goes in a trail of questions for Yukio.

"Look, you really confused me now." Yukio sat down next to him.

"I hate you for being a hypocrite."

"How long are you going to call me that?"

"As long as you realized the truth on your own." He answered blankly…he was about to close his eyes when a sudden chill slither on his back and he stood up abruptly much to Yukio's astonishment.

"What is it now?" Yukio asked.

"Look I don't care right now if you are my teacher or if you are going to punish me after this just move your fucking legs right now 'cause your brother and my best friends are currently in a fucking dangerous situation!" Shin said no more yelled at the younger Okumura as he ran inside the dormitory. Since when did he cuss? Oh yeah he had witness it during no before the surprise 'Exwire exam' but why though?

When they are on the rooftop they saw Rin being choked to death by a really large nebarius while Nakamura is being kept busy by shooting arrows towards those several floating stitched hands.

"Nii-san!"

"Help Nakamura if you want to be in a fucking of used right now!" Shin was now literally ordering him, "Now!" and Yukio was snapped back to reality as he shoots for the hands and in the process he breaks the circle that's why the nebarius disappeared.

"Arigatou sensei!" Nakamura shouted.

"Hmmm…the rescuers are here…but I don't have to deal with you right now…" Neuhaus said as he attempted to attack Rin but was stopped by the voice of his student.

"Oh yes you have to deal with me. Do you honestly think I will let you off the hook after you fucking hurt my friends? Definitely not." Shin took off his eyeglass and in one shining glimpse it turned out to be a large scythe that has a red handle and a red crystal on the upper corner of the blade. (A/N: You know the eyes of Soul Eater whenever he transformed into a scythe right? Great 'cause that is where you will see the red crystal.)

"I will definitely return the favor twice!" and he lunged his scythe without second thought to his other sensei as what expected he dodge it but Shin move fast so he swayed it in a place where he drop his feet and dodging was impossible so he caught it—thinking it was light so when he was in contact he was shock on how heavy it is—he was shoved a few meters away from the impact. Shin prepared for the second attack when Rin suddenly got between them…

"Get out of the way!" Shin shouted.

"I will not! No one is getting to be killed!" and those words brought his to his rationality…

"Look," he was now facing Neuhaus, "You can hurt me all you want but don't ever put innocent people to danger!" everyone was stunned after a minute Neuhaus walked away as if nothing happened, except from the fact that he was staggering because of the blood loss.

"More people like me will come to you…" he said.

"When that happen I will surely fucking kill every senseless being that will hurt him." Shin said to Rin's surprised…

**A/N: About the Neuhaus incident at the rooftop just to clarify things Rin is still in his human form so Yukio does not know that Shin and Nakamura already discovered the truth behind Rin's identity.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! And the song above was the English version of Bad Apple but the poem is mine!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Forgive me if I'm going way to fast in this one 'cause I really need to finish this before the end of May because of personal problems so I hope you can still have fun!**

**Title: Insanity Creates an Unbreakable Bond**

**Pairings: None**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything aside from the OCs**

**Chapter 8: Amaimon falls in love! What kind of joke is this?**

_The child without the name grew up to be the hand_

_To watch you, to shield you or kill on demand_

_The choice he made he could not comprehend_

_His blood a grim secret they had to command_

_He's torn between the honor and the true love of his life_

_He prayed for both but was denied…_

…_*_*…_

The incident about Neuhaus has subsided in the mean time. Nakamura already forgive his friend and let him sleep in their room because he does not want to see a sick Shin. As for Rin the matters just made his situation worse and again he was in the corner of the room trying to block away the voice in his head.

'_**Did you see that my beloved Rin? Now do you believe that they are trying to kill you?'**_ the voice said.

He shut his eyes tighter and presses his hands on his ears firmly.

'_**You are not safe in here…you are only safe with me…no one else…only me…'**_ he was beside Rin and he was also embracing him quite protectively. Insanity took a hold of his head and made him to lean on his double, his mouth was very near on his ear…his attempts only met futility.

'_**Sooner or later they will execute you…no one will save you…you don't have anyone…you only have me and I only have you…'**_

"Shut up! That's not true!" Rin shouted from his agony.

'_**Are we going to the same routine in your denials?'**_ Insanity was now had a firm grasp of Rin's hair, _**'Look at me…open your eyes and look at me!' **_his grip was becoming tighter that it hurts Rin.

"You're lying…I have Yukio with me…" Rin said as he slowly opened his eyes.

'_**Yukio? You said Yukio? Ha! You're making me laugh! That piece of a bastard tried to kill you and still trying to kill you!' **_he was shouting right in front of his face.

"I…also…have…Nakamura…" he said between whimpers.

'_**Nakamura, you mean the angel? Ha! Sooner or later he will kill you too! He possesses the power of an angel, our enemies!'**_

"I…also…have…Shin…" at the mention of the name Insanity turned quiet and he broke his hold to Rin. He was left stunned for minute before he spoke again…

'_**You must not make him an enemy my beloved Rin…it's a good choice you had him with you…'**_

"What do you mean?" Rin became confused at the sudden change of tone but still he was relieved his voice is not that sinister anymore, but the question in here is why?

'_**Kuromi Shin…anyone who knows him best also know not to make him angry…that's because he was the-'**_

SLAM! The door was opened suddenly and revealed a little pissed off Shin, "Now, I've been knocking on your door for freaking ten minutes and you still didn't open it! What kind of play is this?" he asked as he was surrounded by a dark aura, his eyes were gleaming red (not literally) and his knuckles were preparing for a punch. But instead to cringe away from the evil miasma, Rin just stared at him in awe.

"What is there something on my face?" Shin asked while his eyes twitch in annoyance.

"Shin…"

"What?"

"…are you really a human?" Rin can't help but asked.

Shin stared at him for a moment before answering, "If I will say yes then I'm just lying to you don't worry about it when the time comes you will see what kind of being I am."

"So…you don't trust me…" Rin was disappointed at this.

"I trust you…I just don't trust myself…" Shin corrected.

"What do you mean?" Rin was now looking at the face of his friend.

"You might-"

"Shin! Rin! We're going to be late!" Nakamura, for the second time of the month cut a very important conversation, yelled as he showed his face in front of the door, "Am I interrupting something important?" he asked innocently as he saw the look of his friends giving to him.

"Nothing…come on were going to have a ghost hunting." Shin said as he turned around.

"Okay, then I'm going ahead of you two!" and Nakamura dashed away.

"Rin, I suggest you read the Bible if you are having troubles." With that Shin followed his energetic companion.

"What did he say?" our demon was really confused…as time passes Shin was becoming an enigma to him.

…*_*…

So now all of the Exwires were scattered in a group of two in search for a single ghost. Kamiki got Shima, Bon got Yamada (which really annoyed him), Konekomaru got Takara, Rin got Shiemi and of course Nakamura got Shin. All of them were searching…no let me have a correction, all of them were searching except for Shin's group.

"Shin!" Nakamura whined at his friend.

"What?" he asked as he lies on a bench.

"Aren't we going to search for the ghost?"

"Let them do that…were not in for the 'ghost hunting'."

"Eh? Then why are we here?"

"We are here for…" in a distance Shin felt the familiar flames of the demon, "Demon hunting, let's go Nakamura our prey is in here and waiting for us."

"Eh? Demon hunting? But Rin is the only demon in here." Nakamura complained but still followed his friend.

"Prepare your arrows lit them with your flames and start to chant a calming spell…" Shin ordered as he saw how uncontrolled Rin is becoming now as he was fighting a green haired demon that looks like he had a spike on top of his head…wait what was his name again?

'_What was his name again?... Amai…Ama…Monmon…Mamon…common…wait the last one was not a name…' _Shin thought as he waited for his friend finish the spell, _'Hmmm wait a minute I know that I should know his name but what was it again? Hmmm…'_ now he had his index finger on his chin with his eyes closed. After a moment of thinking Shin remember it finally, _'Ah…he was Amaimon the Earth king, Mephisto's younger brother. Now I didn't expect he will choose Amaimon as his pawn.'_

"Shin, I'm finished!" Nakamura shouted his hand ready to shoot, "Should I these shoot to that green haired freak?" he asked.

"No, shot Rin." He answered plainly.

"WHAT? Are you literally insane?" Nakamura was now in his chibified form that had fangs.

"Enough for your complaints, those arrows will not kill him it will just work as a tranquilizer. When you shot him be sure that you will also drag him away from the scene." Now he was commanding not asking.

"Okay…" Nakamura answered grumpily as his aim towards Rin hitting his heart in the process and immediately lost consciousness, "Do you think I break his heart?"

"As I told you before you can't harm whenever the calming spell is on, now go and save him." with that Nakamura move like a ninja as he carefully carried Rin on his arms and step away from the other demon who was confused and angry at the same time because his prey had been taken away from him. He was about to attack when he suddenly needed to dodge a kunai that was obviously trying to hurt him.

"Now, now, now you are so rude for not being able to notice us." Amaimon look up to see who was this intruder trying to get in what you call 'killing his boredom' but when he did, if he ever he has a reason to be angry it was now gone as he saw how beautiful the person in front of him. Long black hair flowing elegantly with the wind, his bright onyx eyes that were being shielded away by a thin eyeglass, his tall and toned body, and his aura that has a killing intent he was…perfect…

'_I wonder why he is blushing,' _Shin thought as he saw how red Amaimon got the moment they enter the picture, _'Oh maybe he turned red because he was really angry at us.'_ They had a staring contest for a moment before Amaimon spoke, pointing a finger to Shin,

"I want you to be mine!"

"…" Shin was now confused, "Huh? If you want to have a battle then I will gladly give it to you." He clarified for his own sake.

"No, I want you to be mine, to be my wife!" now imagine in the background a volcano erupted as Shin turned red like a tomato.

"Are you blind! I'm a man not a woman!"

"Yes, I can clearly see that. But you are perfect for me."

"What's wrong with you? You're a demon you're not supposed to feel love!" Shin was now annoyed and embarrassed at the same time

"I don't know what's love but the moment I saw you my instincts told me that I should make you mine." He said back.

Nakamura watch the scene in front of him as he let Rin lie on the ground with his head on his lap and he just can't help but laugh! This is hilarious! This is utterly hilarious! Shin just got a confession from a boy and to say he was a demon!

"Stop laughing!" Shin shouted as he saw the poor state of his friend.

"S-sorry Shin, but this is hmmmmp…hahahahahahahaha! This is the funniest moment I ever saw! Hahahaha! I can't take it my stomach hurts…hmmmp…hahahahahaha!"

"Then stop laughing or I will rip your head!"

"Oh come on don't be like that. Now you know how I feel whenever you used my identity in your books."

"That and this are different." Amaimon can't help but to get jealous on how close the caramel haired to his love of his life, or so what he call.

"Oi, you," he pointed to Nakamura.

"Hai?"

"Are trying to steal away my belonging?" Amaimon was now angry.

'_EH! His belonging!'_ "Hey, Shin is not your belonging!"

"Actually he and I have a relationship," Shin just worsened the situation as he smiled deviously at Nakamura, "So he will not let you to take me away from him."

'_Shin you idiot! Are you trying to kill me?'_ Nakamura was now slowly praying for his life.

"I see…then fight me." Amaimon was now challenging Nakamura, "If I win his mine."

"If you lost?" Shin asked.

"That will never happen."

"You are quite confident, but still if you lost you need to do me a favor." Shin suggested.

"Deal."

"Okay! Nakamura be careful!"

"What!" Amaimon leapt high in the air and ready to give a hard kick on Nakamura while on the other hand the said teen was thinking frantically what to do.

'_For goodness sake! There are so many things Shin should do and shouldn't do! Why on earth am I always the one who got beaten up in the end?' _Nakamura thought as he was counting the things he will missed if he will die right now. _'Wait a minute I still want to fall in love before I get to be an official exorcist!'_ with his mind prepared already he place a stunt that says he was ready to give an attack to another attack instead of defense, in short he has numerous arrows ready for the aim, but instead of receiving the expected hit there was someone who block it.

"Y-Yamada-san?" he asked a bit confused about why Yamada suddenly appear out of nowhere.

"Devour the seven princesses, slay the serpent." And then he pulled a sword out of his chest and sways it against Amaimon but the demon just jumped away.

"I think fun is over for now. Until we meet again." He said in a bored tone as he ran away and Yamada followed him.

"Wow…Yamada-san was so cool~ unlike a certain person who almost send me to death!" Nakamura glared at Shin dangerously who just shrugs his shoulders in reply.

"What happened in here?" Yukio asked as he ran towards them.

"You're late Yukio!" Yamada said as he walked back, "I needed to face such a big fish before you got in here you scaredy four-eyes."

"Could it be…" Okumura-sensei didn't manage to finish his sentence.

"Well I'm getting fed up into this disguise." He said or rather she said because when she took off her top clothe she reveal that she had a rather seductive body, "Yo! It's been a long time!"

"W-wow…n-nosebleed…" Nakamura commented as blood slowly drips from his nose.

"Don't go in pervy world Nakamura we still have problems." Shin said as he saw that his friend was slowly drifting away from reality.

"I'm not a pervert!" his friend shouted back but so unconvincingly because of the nosebleed.

**Special part (A flashback memory of Yuusuke Nakamura, read it if you want to know more about my dear OCs')**

There was a loud thunder and a seven year old caramel haired child was sitting on the corner of the room, hands press on his ears trying to block the scary sounds.

He was scared…he was utterly scared right now…why does he need to be alone in this old house that looks like a haunted mansion? The darkness and the coldness plus the deafening strike of lightning and thunder his going to break in any moment if the sun will not shine right now.

He was now crying in fear and small droplets made its way down his face…but then he felt a hand above his head…yes in reality it was cold because this person is not a human, he is just someone inside a dead body as a vessel yet for this child it was warm and comforting.

He glanced up and saw that beautiful midnight hair flowing elegantly in the air, he hold him tight and cry on his chest,

"Nakamura, Nakamura…don't be afraid…" the man said.

"But…but…nii-san it's so scary!" the child protested, "Everything is so scary!"

"It's not scary…" the man continued, "You are always looking at the negative side, try to look on the positive and try to balance it." For a child this statement is very confusing, "Look the lightning is beautiful it can light up this dark room and the thunder is like music in the air that eradicates the loneliness of this house."

Nakamura look up again and saw the warm smile of Kuromi Shin, then another lightning but this time he saw how nice it was if you add the momentary light to his nii-san's features, that was the day he learned that fear is nothing if you don't understand it.

**A/N:…I'm getting bored….. oh the song was Hands of Sorrow by Within Temptation.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Woah, Woah, Woah, and here I said on the previous chapter that I'm getting bored and was about to upload it but a certain reader made me change my mind guess who it was…of course it was you ShadowPhantom433! I knew you can lift my spirits up whenever I read your reviews. Don't worry ken u-chan you motivate me also through your reviews.**

**Title: Insanity Creates an Unbreakable Bond**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Pairings: none**

**Disclaimer: do not own any anime or manga**

**Chapter 9: Call my name**

**A flashback story from Kuromi Shin's memory.**

He was just having a short trip here in Japan or to be corrected here in Assiah—because he's been travelling all around the world for a while— wanting to confirm if the son of Satan was really alive and existing.

"Nii-san, where are you going?" a caramel haired child asked in confusion, it was a late stormy night yet the child was trying to keep awake because his brother was still not on the bed they were sharing.

"Shush…Nakamura…go to sleep its already late, if you will not you are not going to grow tall enough to pin me on the ground." He said in an amused tone.

"Nakamura is going to sleep now so Nakamura will grow tall then Nakamura will defeat nii-san in a wrestling battle!" The child answered as he lie on the bed and cuddle the teddy bear. This child never fail to amused Kuromi Shin no matter how long the time he will have to spent with him. Now he wonders what will be the life of this child if he didn't found him that day, that day when Nakamura was totally succumbed in his own misery. He watched the small body sleeping for a moment then he stood up.

"I didn't know that there is another child like Nakamura that was deeply holding for his own sorrows." Kuromi whispered as he felt a sinister aura not so far away from them.

"Book!" he said and a large brown hard-bounded book appeared before him, he opened it and scan the contents, "Well…I guess this is what you called two birds in one stone, I can go there where that dark aura is plus I can do my job." He closed the book and made it vanished into thin air.

Kuromi opened the window but before he goes on his little journey he glanced back and stared at his shadow, "Stay here, look after Nakamura." The shadow nodded and cut himself from his master in order to stay in the house, "Thank you." And he went out transforming into numerous little blue butterflies.

His senses directed him into an old warehouse getting inside was just a piece of cake the butterflies suddenly turned into dust and made its way to the small openings of the door. There he found a small child tied in a rope and it looks like he was beaten up to hell and another three more guys.

"I tell you we should kill this child he is a son of a demon!" one man said.

"Yes we should finish him right now boss no one will care if he will die." The second man said.

"Heh this piece of brat does not worth a life at all." The boss said as he put the gun above the child's head.

Shin just simply watched in amusement, no in fact he was not allowed to interrupt from the start because of the rules of his one and only job. But something was really odd from this child…surely Shin encountered demons because they were his mortal enemies and this child has definitely the atmosphere of a real ominous demon at the same time a warm and caring human.

"_**Hah! I think you people are the real piece of shit in here!"**_ the child said suddenly.

"What did you say brat! It looks like you want to be hurt more!" the boss shouted, he was about to punch the frail body but was stopped as blue demon eyes stared at him full of malice.

"_**Do you want to try dying once?"**_ the child said hauntingly with his psycho smile as blue flames started to engulfed the three men and a deafening scream filled the place. (A/N: yes I do watched Jigoku Shoujo yet I still haven't finished season three.)

"_**No one will ever hurt my beloved Rin, no one!"**_oh yes that was definitely the voice of a demon, well time to harvest the souls. Kuromi's dust form circled on the now burnt bodies and gathered the souls sending them to the next stage of judgment. After a few minutes the door was abruptly opened, and that was also the time that Shin noticed that the child was already unconscious, revealed an old man in a Priest uniform, wait this man is an Exorcist.

"Rin! Rin! Wake up!" but the child didn't instead he just fall into much deeper sleep. Then the Priest look behind that's when he saw the three burned corpses, "Oh what have I done when I took my eyes of you…"

"Can you care to answer a few of my questions?" Shin asked suddenly startling the older man—he was in his human form—and look up to meet his eyes.

"Who are you?" the older man asked.

"First I was the one who gave a question so answer me, Father Fujimoto." Shin said darkly his crimson eyes were glowing.

"And why should I do that you demon." Father Fujimoto countered back.

"Now second, I'm not a demon. Don't you ever compare me from those creatures that always disrupt my collection and you should answer me or else I will kill that brat right here and right because I know he was definitely a child of hell." To prove what he said a large scythe appeared and his hand has a firm grip of it. Now Shiro was really stunned at this.

"Do forgive me Grim Reaper," he apologized hurriedly, "But please don't kill this child, I know demons were your mortal enemies but please spare this one." he begged.

"Why are you taking care of the son of the lord of Gehenna when you are an Exorcist?"

"Because he is also a human…he was born between a human and a demon." The answered he got.

"Really? But all I can sense to him is that he was a full fledge evil entity." Shin said steadily raising his scythe above the poor small body.

"Please! I beg you!" Shiro was now on his knees.

"Stop that, I'm not a God." Oh yes he was one he was a Death God after all _but_ he never considered himself as one because he was not the creator he was just simply an ender of life. But then he sensed something to this Rin child…something like when he first met Nakamura… "Care to debrief me about this child's life?" he asked hesitantly.

Then the tale goes on about how Father Fujimoto found and raised the sons of Satan, they were twins but the demon blood was not gladly accepted to the younger ones body.

"Yes he had temper tantrums but believe me he is sweet and caring especially for his younger brother. I just don't get how this thing got far from hand…does" he explained in a low tone.

Shin stared at Rin…yes definitely he was somehow similar to Nakamura…suffering and grief can give you temporary insanity…

"Father Fujimoto do you know that feelings could possess someone enough to give them a momentarily madness?" he asked the priest in front of him.

"Yes, it is simple human knowledge."

"Yes, a simple psychological topic for a human…but how about a demon? Could you the math in here?"

Fujimoto thought for a moment, what could be that statement mean? What was he pointing in here? But then realization hit him, "You mean…he possessed his own?" he said in shock.

"Well technically it was that he made something nasty in his mind and now it was the one who is controlling him, if I believe your story about the past of that child maybe he did that out of loneliness and pain that he needed comfort really bad…"

"A demon inside a demon." The priest said in awe.

"Literally, yes, practically, no. He was in a madness state so either I kill him now to end his suffering or you let him go berserk." Man why go back to the killing topic again?

"Please…I'm begging you I will do everything I can to prevent him from killing anyone." Fujimoto was really desperate to save Rin.

"How stubborn could you—wait…you had a gamble with a demon? Don't deny it I can sense it…" he said accusingly.

"Yes…I had…"

"To whom?"

"To…Mephisto Pheles." Shin's eyes darkened then he turned around, "If you want to prevent that child from killing then implant him with some kind of barrier to prevent him from remembering his dark side."

"Then does this mean you are letting him off the hook now?" Fujimoto asked in relief.

"Depends." The answer he got before Shin vanished.

'_I swear I'm going to defeat you in your own game this time…Mephisto'_ Shin thought grimly.

…*_*… (flashback ended)

'_I don't know why I'm remembering such a thing right now…'_ Shin thought while he lie down on the roof of the tower of their dormitory. Shura's interrogations with Rin was finally over and she had accepted to conceal the identity of the son of Satan to the Vatican but if Rin will be out of control then this news must reach the ears of the Grigori.

The day when he met Rin, the day also that he met Father Fujimoto, all he thought in his mind was to use him as a pawn against Mephisto. Since from the start Shin and Mephisto are great enemies to each other if it comes to human souls, but the demon always get the souls through gambling that's why Shin's hatred against him was infinitely.

Though after the years of watching Rin struggle for his life, struggle for humanity accept him, something inside Shin made his mind change…he wanted to protect him like how he wanted to keep Nakamura away from danger. He wanted to save Rin from his misery, that's why when Nakamura told Shin that he wanted to be an exorcist the Shinigami took this opportunity to get in touch to the youngest prince of Gehenna that was also the time he made an unnecessary gamble with Mephisto without thinking, but he never regretted doing such a thing if it means he can prevent Rin's soul in falling straight to Gehenna.

Then he heard the voice of the cat sith, he looked down and saw Rin talking to his familiar Kuro…

'_At least now… he was struggling to have a life of his own liking…'_ Shin thought as he jumped behind Rin who leaped in midair to play with Kuro. Shin grabbed the tail of Rin taking the demon in surprise.

"What was that for Shin!" Rin shouted when he saw who the one that pulled his tail was.

"Aren't you should be asleep right now so that you won't be late for our class later?" Shin asked mockingly.

"Well…" Rin fidgeted a little, "I just need some time to free my mind…"

Shin looked at him amusingly, yep he was definitely not someone who could kill anyone out of the whim, "Well, would you mind if I join in your little game?"

Rin stared at him for a moment then give him one of his happy smiles, "Sure!" but Shin didn't process the approval when he saw how happy Rin can be even though he was in a dangerous situation. He reached out for Rin and embraced him tightly…

"S-Shin…what's wrong?" Rin asked him as he felt his friend buried his head on his shoulder.

"Rin…" Shin called out.

"What?"

"I want you to remember that if ever there will be a time where the world will turn against you…Nakamura and I will be always here to help and guide you." Shin said as he released his grip and looked at Rin seriously…

"H-hai…" Rin was all managed to say.

"If that's clear then let's go and play with Kuro!" Shin said happily as he dashed forward with the said cat.

'_What was that for?' _Rin thought to himself.

…*_*…

"Hello everyone! My name is Kirigakure Shura, 18 years old nice to meet ya' all! So well said but I'm having classes with you for three months now hahahaha!" Shura-sensei introduced herself informally.

"Um…sensei…" Bon raised his hand.

"Yes what is it Suguro?"

"Why did you disguise yourself as a student?"

"Adult matters, adult matters, no need for kids like you to know." She answered.

'_Kids!'_ Bon thought.

"Let's see…I'm going to teach you seals, magic circles…and damn swords also…" she said as she counted it on her fingers.

"Sensei…Neuhaus-sensei was our teacher in that." Kamiki protested.

"Um…He is in a maternity leave, maternity leave."

"Neuhaus-sensei is a guy!"

"Well he still has rights to be with his child." Shura-sensei said.

'_Rin is late…'_ Shiemi thought.

'_Where is Shin for heaven's sake!" _Nakamura thought.

Then the door was opened slowly revealing a shaking Rin and yawning Shin.

"I'm…sorry for being late…I overslept and no one wake me up when homeroom had ended…" Rin explained timidly…

"Come inside I will not be angry at you." Shura said to Rin and that was when the demon realized who his teacher was right now.

"You, what are you doing in here?"

"Just get inside if you want to learn to be an exorcist." Rin gave her a determined look and went for his seat, Shin followed also but was stopped by Shura,

"Though I want to hear your excuse, Kuromi." Shin stared at her with his uninterested look and then said,

"I just don't feel seeing your face, sensei." He said and received a detention plus he was punished to stay out of the class until the next teacher comes.

**A/N: There you've got it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello!**

**Title: Insanity Creates an Unbreakable Bond**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Pairings: none**

**Disclaimer: does not own any anime or manga although I do own Kuromi Shin and Yuusuke Nakamura.**

**Note (Just read this one if you want this is just an opinion of mine): I've read Pandora Hearts recently and I didn't expect that the Jack Vezalius (or Bezarius I don't know the right spelling) was not a hero at all at the Tragedy of Sabriel! And Oz is a chain! He is the B-rabbit! I didn't expect this and Gilbert! I wonder how this story will turn out 'cause I tell you I'm itching to know what will happen on the next chapter! Okay enough blabbering here I present you chapter 10!**

**Chapter 10: Gone Berserk**

_Little kitty…little kitty…come out now…_

_Come out now and devour me…_

_Little kitty…little kitty…come here now…_

_Come here now and save me…_

_Little kitty…little kitty…come out now…_

_Come out now and forget me…_

_Little kitty…little kitty… come here now…_

_Come here now and hold my hand…_

…_*_*…_

Nakamura had a pout on his face while he spends his time under a red umbrella and Shin was beside him reading a book,

"I don't get it," Nakamura said, "We, meaning you and me, are not allowed to go to the study camp this summer vacation _because_ you have something important to do?"

"Not exactly it was just Mephisto does not want me to join the camp." Shin answered as he flips another page.

"That's what I'm asking in here," Nakamura now looked at his friend, "Why am I not allowed also?"

"Because you are my accomplice in crime." The Shinigami answered him with a blank look.

"I'M NOT" Nakamura protested, "Okay…I can't changed what happened but can you tell me…" a vein popping out of his forehead, "WHY THE HELL ARE WE IN MIDAIR SITTING ON THE HANDLE OF YOUR SCYTHE UNDER SUCH A BURNING SUN!" oh no…he exploded.

"Because it's summer and don't worry about me I don't feel heat, here try this sun block lotion it's really effective." Shin offered the bottle to his friend.

"I'm not worried about you!" but still he grab the lotion and started rubbing it on his arms, "Sigh…I want to see Shura-sensei…I want to sleep on those soft and fluffy hmmp-" Nakamura didn't managed to say what was in his mind next because Shin covered his mouth with a sandwich before any perverted thoughts leaked out.

"The forest under us was the place where the test of the Exwires will take place." Shin suddenly said but his eyes didn't drift away from the book he was reading.

"Huh?" Nakamura deadpanned as he finished eating the sandwich he didn't asked for.

"I just had a feeling Rin might be possessed again."

"Shin, first of all Rin is a demon, second he is the young prince of Gehenna, and so tell me what kind of idiotic demon possesses him? His father is an exception in here." Nakamura pointed out.

"A demon named Insanity." Shin answered that leave Nakamura dumbfounded.

"A demon inside a demon…" the caramel haired teen whispered…

"Yes…and everyone will be in danger if he will go berserk." Shin closed the book and his eyes were now glowing red.

…*_*…

Night already comes and Rin was currently fighting a certain broccoli that suddenly kidnapped Shiemi and implanted a demon bug on the girl without permission.

Bon, Shima and Konekomaru went where they are fighting to help by sending the flares as a weapon to Amaimon. But Konekomaru accidentally hit Amaimon's hair with the flare and made it messy, just the sight of it Shima snickered while muttering the word broccoli which earned the anger of the demon.

"Stop it!" Rin screamed but then a shot of pain run through his mind _'Not now…'_ he thought to himself as he grip his head in pain.

'_**Rin…my beloved Rin…let me out and I will kill them all for you…'**_

'_Not now…'_

'_**They only think of you as a weapon that will be disposed once you have no used for them.'**_

'_Not now…'_ deep inside in his inner world the owner of the sinister voice was now hugging him _again_ and whispering words through his ear.

'_**Let me kill them then these sufferings you feel will vanished…all of them deserve to die…'**_ he said in a ghastly tone, '_**They don't deserve pity, they even don't deserve any mercy…they only have the right to die now…'**_

'_Not now…"_

'_**Let's eradicate them now…so that you will never feel so useless, so pathetic…'**_ Rin's eyes were now becoming cloudy blue as if he was entering a trance…

'_**That's right…sleep…sleep…and your beloved Insanity will take away all the pain they had inflicted upon you…all of it…then we can be with Papa and rule the world where you can be happy…'**_ with one final breath the one that was known as Okumura Rin was now nowhere to be found…

Amaimon noticed the change of air around his supposed to be prey, when he looked up he suddenly sensed fear…then a manic laughed echoed making the green haired demon to stop choking Bon to death also the Exwires stared at Rin as they saw blue flames engulfed him but the creepy laughter was still there. Yukio who just got in the scene saw the state of his brother and his blood suddenly run cold.

"_**Hahahahahahahaha! You fools! You should have not messed up with my beloved Rin! Rin is only mine! Mine and mine alone, do you hear that! His mind, his body, his heart, his soul, damn the entire him is mine! And now you tried to hurt my beloved Rin I will never forgive all of you!"**_ the sinister voice was now can be heard by everyone. Then Rin or Insanity unsheathed the sword and send up more blue flames everywhere, with one swift he was already in front Amaimon…demonic blue eyes looking straight to cowering one, _**"You will be the first one to feel my wrath!"**_ as said Insanity grip Amaimon's neck so hard that it looks like it was going to be shattered into pieces but then he threw the green haired demon high in the air and he jumped as well kicking Amaimon on the stomach sending him on the ground, a huge crater formed due to impact.

Insanity walked closer to Amaimon and grip the demon by the hair_**, "Ne, what do you want me to do to you? Do you want me to burn you? Do you want me to chop you to pieces? Do you want me to torture you? Oh I know I will go for all of the above! Hahahahahaha!"**_ his fangs were seen clearly and demonic eyes glitter in the night as he started stabbing Amaimon mercilessly, each stab was accompanied by a deadly and burning blue flames that even the earth king screamed in pain, _**"That's right, scream, scream! SCREAM! Fill the air with your deafening scream! That will be one of the payments you must do for hurting this vessel! Hahahahaha! Whimper in pain, cry for pain, and die with pain!"**_ he was now aiming for the heart but then something grab his prey out of their current position,

"My, my, my, such troublesome little brothers." Mephisto said as he trapped Amimon in the cuckoo clock, _'He totally lost it…'_ he thought as he saw the killing intent his little brother sending to him because of the interruption he had done, "Well I better go-" but before he could disappear Insanity break the cuckoo clock in half,

"_**You dared to get in my punishment time!"**_ Insanity shouted.

"Oops I want to play with you but not in that state so Eins, Zwei, Drei!" and he made his escape.

"_**Come back here!"**_ Insanity shouted but then his eyes caught a glance to the people down him, _**"Well I will just punished them."**_ He said to himself while he had that psycho smile on his face.

…*_*…

Yukio, after successfully taking the bug out of Shiemi's body, and the others were now running for the lives out of the forest.

"What's happening in here Okumura-sensei!" Bon asked.

"I will just explain late for now let's run away from here!" Yukio shouted back.

"Does Okumura-kun get himself possessed by a demon?" Konekomaru asked as he witnessed how insane Rin got when the blue flames suddenly engulfed him (Rin's tail was hidden 'cause Insanity knows it was a weakness.)

"If it was the case Koneko-san we know who the only demon that has blue flames is." Shima answered in fear that he might be correct.

Then suddenly Yukio remembered what Kuromi had told him, _'He came back again and he will possess him again.' _Those were the words that his student gave to him when they talked.

'_Is this what you mean, Kuromi-san?'_ Yukio asked himself but then they heard someone was calling and they all turned around stopping in their track.

"Yukio…Yukio where are you?" Rin asked as he walked calmly out of the forest.

"Do you think his fine now?" Shima whispered.

"Who knows…" Bon answered uncertainly.

"Oh there you are Yukio!" Rin walked towards his little brother but having a few meters distance, "I was surprised when I found out that I was on the ground and everyone else was nowhere to be found." He explained having that goofy smile of his…

"Nii-san…" Yukio called out.

"What?"

"Don't you remember anything?" he asked his brother unbelievingly.

"Hmmm…all I remember is that we're having a test then when I woke up I'm all alone." Rin was now closing the distance between them but was stopped when Yukio raised his gun in front of his older brother,

"You are not my brother." Yukio said accusingly.

"O-oi Yukio, what do you mean? It's me your brother Rin." Rin said trying to convince him.

"No, when demons possessed someone they don't leave the body immediately neither easily, and since there is only one demon who has blue flames I doubt that you will leave the vessel so fast." Rin didn't say anything but his hair covers his eyes then after a few moments the manic laughter was back again sending chill to everyone as demonic eyes meet his twin,

"_**You're right I'm not your brother and I never see you as a brother! I don't like you, I hate you, and I despise every fiber of your being! You tried to kill my beloved Rin, you poisoned his mind, and you hurt his heart! It is much better if I did kill you when you were still a child but no! My beloved Rin hated the idea as much as I loathed you! But now I will really not forgive you! You only deserve death!"**_ his said as sinister as before, Yukio was taken off guard by the words that were said to him that he slowly pulled down the gun.

"Don't listen to him you scaredy four-eyes!" Shura shouted.

"_**Yeah don't listen to your brother,"**_ Insanity said mockingly, _**"Because you never listen to your brother! You were not there when he was in pain, you were not there when he was suffering, you are just outside enjoying the life of a human! And what is this becoming an exorcist? Preparation on how you are going to kill my beloved Rin?"**_ he said as new fires were lit and he raised the sword preparing to kill Yukio, _**"For the record, I'm not Papa!"**_ he said as he sends the sword down but the expected blood splatter was not there instead metal meets metal and a sway of black can be seen in this hellish night,

"And I really don't like to see your papa," the person who block the sword said, "Because I don't want to see such a bloody battle right now." Kuromi Shin was now holding his scythe while Insanity was trying to destroy it with force.

"_**How dare you to interrupt me in mutilating that piece of shit!"**_

"Because I know that Rin will never like it." oh-oh Shin you just add fuel on the fire because now the hatred was towards you…

"_**Even if you will be the one to stop me I will not listen!"**_

"Oh…I didn't expect you to listen that will be utterly boring." Shin said with a soft smile as he shoves Insanity away from him, "And I don't want to fight you in that state right now, your hatred are too scattered…" he whispered that only the ears of a demon could hear.

"_**Why you…AAAhhh!"**_ a scream was suddenly heard from his mouth and he looked down, there he saw an arrow pierced his heart and blood slowly drips down, when he looked up he saw that Shin was running towards him and the scythe stab his heart also making his mouth to be filled with blood as he fall onto his knees and lost consciousness.

"Sleep for now…" Shin said as he saw the limp body of Rin. When he turned around Yukio immediately choke him by the collar,

"What have you done to my brother!"

Shin just stared at him and then grip Okumura-sensei's hands so hard that he was forced to let go his student, "I just let him get out from his sufferings temporarily." He answered when he was freed.

"By killing him?"

"No, I didn't kill him I just made him to fall asleep."

"What's the difference!" Yukio was about to punch him but his fist met Nakamura's palm. The caramel haired teen has a serene smile on his face and his eyes were closed but still you can feel a deadly aura around him,

"There is a big difference between the two Okumura-sensei," his grip on his teacher's fist were tightening, "We didn't kill him we just temporarily made him to fall asleep, sooner or later he will wake up. So stop saying we murder him 'cause that one is such a heavy accusation." Nakamura said as he opened his eyes, the sweet and joyful spirit of it was now replaced by venomous stare ready to kill anytime.

"Nakamura stop scaring them." Shin warned as he grabs the sword seeing that it took a severe crack at the edge.

"Wait a minute aren't you two not allowed to go in this area?" Bon asked because of the sudden entrance the two made.

"Well we don't trust what will happen during the exam so we secretly entered this ground." Nakamura answered now the cheerful him is back smiling sweetly to his classmates.

"Whatever is your reason all I know is that I can clearly see blue flames out of him." a voice suddenly said that everyone glanced up to where it comes, Arthur Auguste Angel the Paladin has entered the scene.

…*_*…

"I don't get what was happening right now," Bon said, all of them were in the infirmary, "How come Okumura became a perfect vessel for Satan?" the question was directly asked to their teacher.

"Um…" he can't answer,

"If you will know the truth what will you do?" Shin, who was leaning on the wall near the door, asked them his eyes scrutinizing each of them.

"What do you mean?"

"I asked you Suguro, what will you do if you know the truth?"

"Isn't that for me to decide when I know it?"

"Exactly, that's why Rin is not telling the truth to all of you 'cause he know that you will hate him and he does not want that because this is the first time he had friends. He trusted each of you but knowing your past experiences he does not know how you will deal for the part of truth." He explained further.

"If he trusted us he should just tell us what was happening, damn it!" Suguro was now angry.

"Then when you know you will lose faith in him. You will think that he is some kind of monster, someone who must be killed immediately, someone who does not deserve to live, do you still want to know?"

"That's what I've been asking since this talk began."

"Fine, Rin was the son of Satan and no, Yukio does not have any demon blood even though they are twins. Now tell me am I wrong on how will you react?" he asked as he saw the shocked faces of the Exwires and they remained silent, "I'm not telling that you should brush this subject that easily like 'oh so you're the son of the lord of Gehenna man that's cool we are classmates how does it feel using those deadly flames' crap 'cause I know you can't. Trust is not so easy to give, so I know you will find it hard to trust Rin now that you know the truth but he trusted all of you with his life I want you to know that." There was another momentary silence before Yukio asked.

"How did you know that information?"

"When we get trapped in the forest, the day Moriyama broke my pendant, he saved us using those warm flames." He explained briefly.

"Then you still made him your friend despite knowing his heritage?" Konekomaru was now the one who asked.

"Frankly, yes."

"I guess you don't know the pain of the blue night." Suguro snickered. Shin now walked away from his position and met Bon face to face,

"Do you think Nakamura and I didn't lose someone from that Blue night? Do you think we didn't give any crap about it? Give me a fucking break in here will you? My father, who is the only person I knew as my family, died at the blue night in front of my own eyes. Nakamura's whole family died in front of his own eyes. Now don't tell me that I didn't experience a loaded fucking shit of pain 'cause you don't know me." he said seriously which left everyone stunned at the sudden cursing.

"But the main point in here is you still befriended him in spite of knowing the truth." Suguro will not lose without a fight.

"Yes, yes you're I right we do befriend him so what?"

"He is the son of the most powerful, evil being in the whole wide world!"

"He is the son but it does not mean he deserves to die, he tried to be human don't you get it? He struggle for someone or something to accept him, he wanted someone to understand him, and you people give that hope to him. Don't tell me now that you know this crap you will treat him like a disease. If so then your weak and all of you are hypocrite." Shin said as he stood up and sat on a nearby chair, "Nakamura and I, we do not judge people base on their past we judge them on who they were really are."

"But you can't still erase that he might run amok again." Konekomaru whispered.

"Oh please, ang kasalanan ng ama ay pagdurusa ng anak. I don't think Rin deserve such a quote."

"What did you say?"

"Ang kasalanan ng ama ay pagdurusa ng anak." Shin repeated for Bon's sake.

"Can you translate that?"

"Nope, I don't want to."

"As much as I don't want to enter your fight can I asked you a question?" Yukio started.

"And what is it?" Shin said saying that he could.

"Where is my brother's sword?" he asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"Nakamura is fixing it right now, there are so many cracks on it the sword may not handle his demonic side if it will not be fixed." And as if Nakamura heard Shin call his name he was already in front of the door,

"Shin, I'm finished! Now all you need to do was to closed the cracks!" he shouted as he sway the sword back and forth,

"At last I've been waiting like for eternity." Shin said as he stood up and went towards his nakama, "Wait for us in here I need all of you to deliver the sword to Rin especially when Amaimon is still around." He ordered as he went out of the room.

"For the record, Kuromi is so bossy." Shima commented.

"But admit it or not he got a point about Okumura-kun," Kamiki said and again silenced filled the room.

…*_*…

Nakamura was waiting for his friend finished sealing the cracks of the sword, if you are asking what the caramel haired teen had done to it…well…he put a great amount of his own flame in it using the cracks as entrance. He does not know why but Shin ordered him to do that as he talked with their classmates and teacher. Before he could put his fire in it however, Shin made a spell that encircles his flame, his friend says that it was for a protection but Nakamura does not know for what.

"Hey, nii-san I've heard that you tell them about the blue night." He asked using the affectionate title whenever they are alone.

"Yes, I did." Shin answered calmly.

"I can't believe they bought that lie, I mean how can you do that lying with such a serious face?"

"Well, I'm a great liar so let's say it is just a talent." He said as he lifts up the sword which is now good as new, "The game has just begun." He put the sword in its sheath.

"Then does this mean I could have some fun for a while?" Nakamura asked having an unfamiliar tone on his statement.

"Just for a while not so long, I know you've been itching to lay your hands on Yukio."

"Yes I am! How dare he say to you nii-san that you killed Rin! How dare him to try and punch your beautiful face nii-san!"

"Nakamura, Nakamura, calmed down…and for the record you are much handsome than me."

"Oh really…can't deny that…" and again Nakamura was now sparkling from self appraisal.

'_Sigh…he is still indeed a kid…'_ Shin thought.

…*_*…

After the trial the Grigori had accepted Mephisto's gamble, which Shin was in it also, but the condition was if Rin did not passed the Exorcist exam six months from now then he will be executed immediately and for Mephisto's part, which is really Shin's request, is that they will not lay a finger on even a single strand of his hair or else all of them will be doomed because demons follows principles strictly.

So now Nakamura was waiting patiently for Rin to wake up as he sat beside the teen on the edge of the bed. Since this is the first time Nakamura take a good look at the sleeping form of his friend he leaned closer until there is only an inch apart between them unfortunately that was the time when Rin's eyes opened and blue meets brown that he suddenly got up hitting Nakamura on the forehead with his own.

"That hurts…" Nakamura grumbled as he got on his feet.

"Oh sorry Nakamura!" but then Rin noticed that he was not in his room and this is definitely not the infirmary. He was in a king size bed that has blue blanket but the pillows are bloody red, well the two colors might be okay with each other. Then the room had floral designs and butterflies everywhere in each wall, at the ceiling you can see a painting of angels flying up to heaven.

"This is my room if you are wondering." Nakamura said as he sat up on a chair beside the bed, "And if you are asking on where we are well, we are on our mansion." Now imagine three dots made its way above them then…

"WHAT!" he screamed at the recognition that he was in someone's house especially in a mansion and he was pretty sure that this place is far away from the True Cross Academy…wait how did he get in here? What happened at the test? Then he remembered what happened…he let him used his body…

"W-what happened? Where are the others? Are they okay? How did I get in here?" he asked so fast.

"Relax, relax, I will fill you in about the happenings while you were in a state of sleep." He explained. Nakamura went on the tale from the point he lose control of himself, his friends knowing who he was really thanks to the courtesy of Shin up to the gamble Mephisto made with the Grigori.

"So now in the mean time you are going to stay with us until you are in control with your flames." He finished. Rin tightened his grip at the poor blanket the whole time,

"I…almost…killed my own little brother…" he whispered in surprise, he attempted to murder? And for all people Yukio? He was indeed becoming insane right now…

"Don't worry Rin-san, I'm sure we can do something about it." Nakamura said with his genuine smiles.

"But the fact is still there I tried to—OUCH!" he yelped suddenly as Nakamura hit him on the head by one of the books in the nearby bookshelves.

"Stop your self-pitying right now it will not do you any good." Nakamura was now had a stern voiced that said he will not accept no for an answer…

"H-hai…" Rin was forced to agree because he thought he saw a scary oni masked behind his friend.

…*_*…

Shin was in his own bedroom talking to someone on the phone,

"Of course I told Okumura-sensei where you are and that you will be the one to hold Rin in custody until he managed to control himself." The speaker said.

"I expect you gave him the key that was directly connected here and at the True Cross right?" Shin asked as his right hand wriggle in the pocket of his pants.

"Yes I did and he was really anxious to find the perfect door for the key, since the tool will only work if it was inserted at the right place."

"That's good to hear Mephisto Pheles."

"Now, now, now, can I get a chance to have a nice cup of tea with you?"

"Maybe next time." With that he hang up the phone.

"Come now little kitten…come now and devour me…" he chanted the song as he walked out of his room… "Ang kasalanan ng ama ay pagdurusa ng anak…in English, the sin of the father will be the suffering of the child, now I want to know how Rin can handle this situation right now." Shin smirked to himself as he went to the kitchen where the two will probably be right now.

…*_*…

"This is really DELCIOUS!" Nakamura squealed in delight as he ate the sukiyaki that Rin had prepared for him, "This really tastes heavenly…ah I wish you could be always around so I could eat decent meals…" he mumbled as he empty his bowl.

"Well, I'm glad you like it." Rin was now filling his own bowl.

"Yes, I'm glad you like it but I don't like what you said." A voice suddenly came into the kitchen.

"What was that for Shin!" Nakamura shouted because he almost spilled the content of his mouth by the abrupt entrance.

"Do you like some Shin?" Rin asked.

"No, I'm good." Shin answered as he took a seat, "So, how are you feeling right now?"

"I'm fine…" Rin answered but quite unsure.

"Think you can handle the training right now or do you want it tomorrow?" Shin asked quizzically.

At first Rin did not answer he just had a somber look on his face that tells that he was so unsure about everything that is happening to him and everyone around,

"You know…" Rin started, "I really don't know what is happening to me. Everything was so blurry, like I'm just having an awful dream this whole time. And…and…and this voice in my head…I…I can't explain what is it but he wanted me to do things I don't want to, things that I know I will regret in the end," now Rin was crying in front of his two best friends, "I'm becoming insane now right?" he said between sobs.

Shin and Nakamura stared at each other for a moment before the caramel haired one answered, "Maybe yes, maybe no. It depends on just how you will react."

"And you're extremely lucky to have someone like me on your side." Shin said proudly which made Rin confused.

"Huh?"

"Shin knows how to deal in any mental problems 'cause he himself is a problem." Nakamura explained.

"The first one he said is true but the second one is not." Shin corrected.

"You do have a problem!" Nakamura argued.

"No I don't!" Shin protested.

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!" and the infamous bickering of Shin and Nakamura started, but instead for Rin to get annoyed at the crazy antics of his best friends he feels a refresh…it's been a while since he heard them argued about nonsense stuffs and how hilarious they look whenever they have one, he can't helped but laugh so loud.

"What's so funny?" ah…that was the expected response from Shin,

"You…two…hmmp…you sure have weird and crazy antics…" Rin put in plain words what was he thinking between laughter,

"Hmmm…now that I think about it we do have that kind of thing right Nakamura?" Shin asked completely satisfied that Rin was now out of his gloomy moments for the mean time.

"Can't agree more." His friend agreed.

"So when are we going to have the training?" Rin asked determinedly.

…*_*…

Okumura-sensei was extremely pissed anyone can see it also if you add the dark aura behind him. He just can't accept that instead he, Mephisto chose the other two students to guard and train his brother until everything is okay he just can't accept it!

"_If you want to go where your brother is then I'll give you this key." Mephisto said as he handed the key to Okumura-sensei, "This leads directly to where he is although this key will not work on any other door so be careful on finding the right one."_

"_I just had a question sir Pheles."_

"_And what is it."_

"_Why did you chose these two to guard my brother? They are just students!"_

"_I know you do know that these two are not ordinary people right?"_

"_Yes, but-"_

"_Okumura-sensei you are now dismissed."_

"Wait for me nii-san…" Okumura-sensei whispered as he put the key on the door of Kuromi's room.

…*_*…

"So…what are we going to do?" Rin asked as he stood at the center of the giant circle that has star in it.

"We are going to the deepest, darkest part of your mind." Shin answered as he entered the circle, "Now I want you to sit down and close your eyes, I just want you to focus."

"Okay…but where is Nakamura?" he asked as he saw that the other one was nowhere to be found which is just weird…

"Oh, he is just waiting for a visitor." Shin said, "Now let's start shall we?"

Rin nodded and closed his eyes; Shin drew a deep breath and started to sing,

_Night time sharpens; heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_

Rin was now falling into darkness…

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

_Slowly gently night unfurls its splendor_

He can't feel anything aside from the numbing coldness…

_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day_

_Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light_

_And listen to the music of the night_

He was falling into deep darkness of his mind…

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar_

_And you'll live as you've never live before…_

Shin was now leaning on Rin…whispering to his ears,

_Softly, gently, music shall caress you_

_Hear it, feel it secretly possess you_

_Open up your mind let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness that you know you cannot fight_

_The darkness of the music of the night…_

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world_

_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Let your soul take you where you long to be…_

_Only then can you belong to me…_

_Floating, falling sweet intoxication_

_Touch me, trust me savor each sensation_

_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in_

_To the power of the music that I write_

_The power of the music of the night…_

Shin now looked at Rin on the face and saw that the teen enter a deep trance,

"I never thought I still know the song…" he was slightly bemused to his own.

…*_*…

Rin does not know what was happening but all he know that he was falling into this very deep darkness…falling…falling…and falling…until…he saw a big chained gate…

Funny, his instinct told him not to open it but Shin told him if he wanted to know everything about this mess he got himself into he must break every single chain he will found…and so he did…and it was as if…he was watching a film…

**Rin's POV**

_There was a small boy…he was crying…_

"_Why? Why? Why? Why the people call me a demon?" the child said…he was clutching a black teddy bear close to himself, "Why they hate me?" he asked again as he looked at the face of the toy._

"_Did little Rin did something bad? Did little Rin made something horrible before he could breath? Did little Rin really does not deserve to live, ne…Insanity?" he asked the bear with his numerous questions._

Insanity? Isn't that the name of the sinister voice in his mind?

_He was walking…it was sunset and school was out. Yukio already had gone home, so he was walking alone with his black teddy bear…_

I can't remember that I had that bear…

"_Insanity…what do you want to do tonight? We can eat dinner and play before bedtime, what do you think?" he asked the teddy bear expecting for an answer and of course as a kid he will just pretend that the bear could talk, "You like it? That's great! We will play all night!"_

Yeah…now I remember…I don't have any friends, no one likes me…so I took comfort from the bear I found in a dump which I asked Father to patch it for me…I…I…made an imaginary friend of my own…and I named the bear Insanity, a word I found from a book. I don't know its meaning at first…but I like it on how it rolled in my tongue…

_He was playing in the playground with his bear…when a group of delinquents made a trip on him…and he went home with a lot bruises…_

"_Why do they hate Rin?" he asked as he cried on his bear, "Is Rin bad?"_

'_**No…my beloved Rin is not bad!" **__he heard a voice…_

"_Was that you Insanity?" he looked at the bear his eyes widen in surprise…_

'_**Yes it's me my beloved Rin!" **__the bear answered._

"_Wow! You can speak now! This is great!" but in reality the bear didn't really speak…_

Yeah…the truth the bear didn't speak from the start…all of my pretending caught up in my head that I did not know anymore what was real and what was not…

"_Yukio! Yukio! Look! Insanity can talk now!" he shouted at his little brother but he found out that he was already asleep which made Rin disappointed a little, "Don't worry Insanity I will just introduced you to him tomorrow!"_

'_**I don't like him!" **__he heard from the bear._

"_Why? Yukio is good." Rin protested._

'_**No he is not he is just a pretender! He hates you too also! He does not like you! He just wants you to die!"**_

"_Don't say that! That's bad!"_

"_**B-but"**_

"_Enough! Be a good bear and behave!"_

"_**H-hai! Anything for my beloved Rin!" **__the bear followed._

"_That's great you do really know me!" Rin squealed and hug the bear tighter._

'_**That's because I love my beloved Rin!'**_

"_And I love you too Insanity!"_

That's it…I have a hidden anger to Yukio all this time…I envy him on how the society accept him so easily…

_He was walking to home when a group of delinquent block his way again but this time aside from beating him they destroyed his precious little black bear…_

"_No! Stop it! Don't burn him!" Rin shouted desperately._

"_Huh! This thing must be a tool of you to curse people!" one of the guys said as he throw the bear on the fire._

"_No! No!" he shouted desperately…_

"_Now that it was destroyed already let's continue on beating this piece of crap!" the other guy said as they walked towards Rin again…_

"_No! Insanity!" and then his mind gone blank…_

'_**Who the hell are you to hurt me beloved Rin so much!'**__a sinister voice was heard from the child…_

"_Dude I think this child is a wacko…" another guy said._

"_Duh…he is a demon of course." The other laughed at his joke._

'_**That's right I'm a demon…and all of you should burn to death!" **__and he said that blue flames engulfed everyone and left them turn into ashes…_

'_**I'll be here always by your side my beloved Rin…'**_

"_You promise me?"_

'_**Yes I do…'**_

"_If someone hurt me again you will punish them?"_

'_**Yes I will…I will burn them all…I will paint a bloodshed country…just for you…'**_

"_Then keep that promise until the end!"_

'_**Yes…forever and ever until Papa came to save us…'**_

"_Papa? Who is our Papa?"_

'_**Hmmm…I don't know who is Papa but I know Papa will come to pick us someday!"**_

"_Really then I will wait for him! Then we can be a family!"_

But when Father realizes that I was the one who is killing he put a seal on me…

'**That's right…but now that the seal is broken I can keep my promise with you…' **I heard the voice again and when I turned around my double is right there…

…*_*…

Since entered the trance his demonic side was awaken and fighting Shin this whole time, now the spacious white room was a wreck and blue flames were everywhere… Shin is not in a good condition either, he can't draw his scythe 'cause that will just disturb the Rin in the inside so all he could do was to dodge everything that the rampaging demon throws at him.

"Shit, I really don't like it whenever you sleep walk." Shin joked as he dodge another set of fire.

…*_*…

**Rin's POV**

"You're not real…" I whispered…

'_**Oh how can you be sure about that my beloved Rin?'**_

"I just made you up…"

'_**And how sure are you that I didn't developed my own senses?'**_

"Because you're just a product of my playful mind."

'_**Really? But I'm the only one who knows you very well…'**_ I don't know what it was but…I really like his voice as if I was always safe with him… I can't shake this feeling…

'_**That's right you should just stay with me.'**_ he embraced me again with his strong arms…we really do look alike but at the same time we are different, 'Your black bear will protect you forever…' he whispered as I slowly fall asleep…

…*_*…

The fire was now getting larger and hotter as moments passed,

"Oh my don't give me this fucking result will you…" Shin said as he saw how out of control Rin is becoming, "I think I need to meddle now on your affair." he said as he closed his eyes and embraced the burning body of his friend.

…*_*…

**Rin's POV**

As I slowly drift away from reality again I heard a familiar voiced and when I looked behind I saw blue butterflies flying towards me while having that memorable song.

'_**Stay away!'**_ my double shouted but the butterflies didn't falter as it started encircling us, _**'I said stay away!' **_he send a good amount of his flames but it looks like the little insects were transparent…

_I sing this simple prayer_

_As I cradle my sweet boy to sleep…_

That was Shin's voiced! And as I heard that I snapped out from my daze realizing something…

"Yeah…that's right…" I chuckled to myself, "I'm always alone…I didn't try to get along with others…I always self-pitying myself…I have no self-confidence…"

'_**Don't say that my beloved Rin! You're the greatest person I've ever met!' **_my double protested.

"And then I created you…"

'_**What?'**_

"I created you…someone I could depend on, someone whom I know I could be safe…"

'_**Yes that's why I'm in here…'**_

"You are my sorrow, my misery, my loneliness, my hate…you are my darkness…and I didn't accept you from the start…I rejected myself…"

'_**My beloved Rin what are you talking about…I'm confused…'**_ yes…that's right…you are the lonely child in me that I had forgotten…now that I look at him…he was a child…the five year-old me…

"You were far away from home this whole time…isn't it time to let go?" I asked.

'_**W-what…a-are you going to erase me? No, no I don't want that I want to stay with you!'**_ he said desperately…

"No…" his eyes falter, "I'm not going to erase you…"

'_**Huh?'**_

"It's time to go home…" I stretched my hand to him, "Come back home…to me…to Papa…"

'_**But if I go back now they will hurt you again!'**_ he protested.

"Then let me be hurt…it's just a proof that I'm alive."

'_**You might die!'**_

"And I might survive." I remember…the words that Shin told to me…and I repeated it again… "Even when the world turn against us I will always have Shin and Nakamura by my side." Insanity stared at me for a moment…then he tackled me! but I felt warm drops on my shirt and I saw him crying…

'_**I'm home!'**_ he said between sobs…

"Welcome home…" I whispered back as the child vanished in my grasp.

…*_*…

When Rin opened his eyes he saw that the room he was occupying right now was a real disaster,

"What happened in here?" he asked.

"Finally you're awake!" Shin said as he lie on the ground his clothed were shred into pieces, burn marks could be seen, different slashes from where the bleeding started.

"Shin what happened to you!" Rin exclaimed as he run towards his wounded friend.

"Oh. I'm fine I just play with you while you are sleep walking." He answered as he sit up.

"The hell you are! Come on let's get you patch up!" he said as he attempted to carry Shin.

"No I'm fine really, look," Shin showed him that his wounds were closing up and the burn marks was slowly fading away, "See I told you, I'm not human so don't worry, I just need new clothes that's all…did you hear the words of your mind and heart already?"

At first Rin does not know what he means but then he catches up, "Oh…yes…I did…"

"Good! Now let's have one hour break then we will start our next training." Shin said as he walked out of the door.

"EH!" Rin protested.

…*_*…

Yukio opened the door with the use of the key and found a beautiful garden…the he saw Nakamura seating on a chair having a tea…

"I've been waiting for you…Okumura Yukio…" Nakamura said with a serious face that no one has seen before…

**A/N: this is the longest chapter I've ever made in any stories I have written! PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and the song that Shin had sung was Music of The Night a song in the Phantom of The Opera!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello everyone! Beware of Dark!Nakamura**

**Title: Insanity Creates an Unbreakable Bond**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Pairings: none**

**Disclaimer: does not own any anime or manga although I do own Kuromi Shin and Yuusuke Nakamura.**

**Chapter 11: I hate you**

"Please have a seat, Okumura." Nakamura offered to Yukio and it was obvious to Yukio that this Nakamura is very different from the one that he teaches, also he dropped the word 'sensei'.

"I rather not." He decline gradually.

"Oh…that's bad…I want to have a chat with you while we are having a nice cup of tea," the caramel haired teen said oh so sweetly, "You see I don't usually take no for an answer," and as if gravity teamed up against our teacher, Yukio was forced down to take a sit in front of Nakamura, "That's better isn't it?"

"You do know why I am here, right?" Yukio asked getting tensed.

"Relax, Okumura I know you are here for Rin but I'm sorry he is extremely busy so for now let's have a talk." Nakamura had a grin on his face that resembles the grin of a Cheshire cat,

"Who are you really?"

"Someone who just loves to drink some tea." He answered as he took a sip again.

"You know for someone who just met us you and Kuromi-san knows a lot between my brother and I, and now as I look at you I think I know why." Yukio was now angry.

"Oh, really…I think I want to know what you have…" Nakamura chuckle a little,

"You two are not humans, I don't know what you have done with the results but I do know you are not humans." Yukio hissed.

Nakamura stared at him in surprised and he started laughing as if Yukio told him a funny joke,

"So you still do suspected us even though you got the results…oh, this is amusing. You're very funny you know that Okumura? But you're right we are not humans, although I would like to know what do you think we are if we are not humans?" Nakamura asked his right elbow on the table and his palm was under his chin.

"The first day you saw my brother you took a great interest in him, you befriended him in an instant. And when you discover his true nature you just brush it off easily." Yukio was looking at him with fierce eyes.

"But, didn't Shin tell you about the Blue Night?" Nakamura argued back,

"Lies, everything that comes out of his mouth are all lies; you know there is only one race that will be interested to my brother." Yukio spat back.

"Oh…and what is that?" Nakamura looked at him darkly,

"Demons." And as he said that one word he pulled his gun and shot Nakamura directly on the center of his forehead. The teen's head fall back and blood slowly trickled down his face…Yukio just stared at him for a moment then decided to stand up but then chains cover his body everywhere bounding him on the chair,

"That was _really an extremely move_ rude Okumura," Nakamura said as he fix his earlier position and pulled the bullet out of his head, the wound healed instantly, "Really, shooting your own student, that hurts you know. Oh another thing you already made three mistakes,"

Yukio stared at him shock was clearly on his face, he just shoot him with a bullet that could kill demons but he is still alive? Is this one that powerful? But right now he was literally in danger because he can't move.

"First, Shin do has a habit to lie but not everything he said is always false," Nakamura said darkly as he stood up and walked behind the younger Okumura, "Second, I'm not a demon and neither Shin. We don't have anything to do about that kind of race." He put his hands on Yukio's shoulder and squeezed it so tight that Yukio almost screamed in pain, "Third, you should have not shot me. I hate bullets do you know that?" after that he tossed Yukio on the ground—still bounded on the chair—real hard that you could almost hear that some of his bones break well…almost you know not literally…

"Oh one more thing that I hate…you." He said as he squatted in front of his teacher.

"What do you mean?" Yukio said struggling to get away from evil Nakamura.

"What I mean? When I first met you I already hate you, especially on how you treat your brother and my brother." He said that earned a confused look to Yukio. Brother? What does he mean by brother? And then his genius mind worked clicking the puzzle on the right places,

"You and Shin are brothers?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well we're not really known by blood, Shin took me in when I'm just a child, my family died in a tragic accident what was that you called again? Oh yeah the Blue Night…funny, really, how I did survive such thing." The caramel haired teen had an arrow on his hand and stabbed Yukio's right hand lightly, "As I recall Shin called you hypocrite right?" the pressure was now getting heavier, "I doubt you know the meaning behind that word," the sharp spot of the arrow hit the armchair that made Yukio screamed.

"Oops…did that hurt?" he asked as he took a hold of another arrow again,

"What do you want with my brother?" Yukio inquired as he took deep breathes.

"Nothing…we are just doing what you can't do." He answered.

"And that is?"

"Save his soul in a game he didn't even know." Nakamura replied playing with his arrow.

"You're lying…" and as if it was trigger word Nakamura immediately pierced the other hand harder than earlier, "Excuse me? I think I didn't tell you that I hate being called a liar." He whispered to Okumura as the Exorcist grit his teeth in pain. Nakamura stood up and walked towards the table to take his tea and faced the younger Okumura who was now writhing in pain.

"You can't protect your brother." Nakamura said as if he was passing a verdict.

"Yes, I can!" Yukio argued trying to regain his composure.

"Oh…poor little Okumura Yukio…you are having delusions my friend…oops that was wrong we are not friends from the start oh well whatever. You can't protect him, you can't keep your promise, oh another mistake you didn't kept your promise from the start."

"Just who are you really?"

"Who am I? Do you really want to know that?" but he didn't wait for an answer as blue flames covered the whole area and Yukio can see that Nakamura had wings behind his back that resembles of an angel but it was covered with blue flames, "You're an exorcist so I think you have read something about this phenomenon."

"You are…an avenging angel…" Yukio whispered,

"Well that was correct but what you said lacks one tiny bit of information; I'm an angel of _revenge and_ _protection_." He said and folded his wings regaining his human form. (A/N: Don't take this seriously this one is just made up by me!)

"What. Do. You. Want. With. My. Brother." Yukio asked again.

"I told you right? I want to save his soul."

"Yeah I appreciate to heart that from an angel like you." He didn't realize it but Nakamura was in front of him again and kicked him real hard on the gut.

"Sorry poor choice of my words, I'm not an angel I just possesses the power of an angel. Well at least I can see Rin's good heart but you," Nakamura shook his head, "You just want your brother dead."

"No I don't!" Yukio shouted.

Nakamura grip Yukio's hair and yanked it hard, "Why do you think Insanity woke up again?"

"Insanity? What do you mean?" he asked feeling how hurt he is becoming now thanks to the courtesy of his student.

"Oh I see you are clueless and you're telling me you could protect your brother? Don't make me laugh will you? To answer your question Insanity was Rin's dark side that was sealed long ago but you, you of all people, broke the seal." Nakamura's eyes are now getting scarier as the moment passed.

"What do you mean? I don't know any seals?"

"Oh yes, you don't know it that's why you broke it unconsciously! Which just pissed me off!" he was now angry.

"Just what exactly do you mean?" Yukio hissed because Nakamura has a tight grip on his hair.

"What I mean? You attempted to kill your brother that's why the seal broke! And don't tell me that was just testing him 'cause you just showed your true color that time! In case you haven't realized you do hate your brother more than anyone." Haunting eyes meet the suffering one.

"How come you know what happened that day when you're not even there?"

"I will not tell you."

"You know I don't get you but all I know is that I will protect my brother…" Yukio said with determined eyes that resembles Rin's. Nakamura just stared at it for a moment then he said,

"You are a hypocrite…"

"Wha-" but before he could finished he found himself sitting on the chair, not in chain and he was in a upright position, facing his student across him who was drinking his tea peacefully,

"But I do hope you could keep that promise." Nakamura said as he vanished into thin air but before he was completely gone he whispered, "You've got the wrong door Okumura-sensei…what happened in here is just merely an illusion but our conversation was real…" and everything vanished completely revealing an ordinary room at the dorm…

"That was one freaky experience…" Yukio mumbled…

…*_*…

Rin was looking at the five butterflies in front of him and he just can't do what Shin wanted him to do!

"Focus, just focus and lit the antennas of that five butterflies…be careful if you burn them whole you'll get electrocuted." Shin explained and after he said that Rin got electrocuted, "I told you be careful."

"I just don't get this!" Rin sighed as he slouched himself on the floor.

"Imagine." Shin said.

"What?"

"Close your eyes and imagine the antennas of the butterflies." Then Rin did what he was told. He imagined the tip of the antennas of the insects and lit them and to his surprise he didn't felt the electricity run through his body which means…he did it! But then Kuromi's eyes narrowed and the butterflies started flying everywhere making Rin lose control of his flame so the expected electrocution was felt.

"What the hell was that for Shin!" he shouted angrily at his friend.

"Focus, that's what I told you and do you expect your enemy to wait for you to burn him?" Shin said mockingly, Rin huffed in irritation, "Just watched I will definitely do it!"

"I expect you to."

**After four days…**

Nakamura opened the door of the training ground,

"Shin, Rin, dinner is ready." He called but stared in surprised as he saw the contents of the room. There you can see thousand butterflies flying that had blue flames on their antennas.

"I told you, I can do it." He said proudly to Shin.

"And I told you I expected it."

**A/N: That's it Nakamura's dark side hahahahahahaha! Wait for the last chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Last chapter! But this is short. I told you I'm hurrying in finishing this one.**

**Title: Insanity Creates an Unbreakable Bond**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Pairings: none**

**Disclaimer: does not own any anime or manga although I do own Kuromi Shin and Yuusuke Nakamura.**

**Chapter 12: Forgetfulness**

Everyone acknowledged Rin bit by bit thanks to the help of the incident from the Gale they saw the good side of Rin. But now they had another problem…Rin was ordered to be executed, and Yukio was Paladin.

"Shin…I told you I should have just killed Yukio…" Nakamura murmured as they float in the sky,

"Don't, his time has not yet to come." Shin answered.

"Not yet come! Look at him! He is helping these people to execute his own brother!" he exploded as he saw Rin vomit blood, "Shin he will die at this rate!"

"No he won't. His father won't allow it."

"What?" Nakamura was confused,

"He is the only vessel fitted for him to walk freely here in Assiah." Shin answered as he saw Yukio arguing with Egin.

"You told me you will help my brother to go back into being human!" Yukio shouted at his grandfather.

"Yes he will, a perfect human sacrifice!" was the answer he got.

"What?"

"You see, Rin's pure blood when mixed to these impure ones can create a huge Gehenna gate! Then the Messiah that was prepared will destroy it!"

"You…planned all this…" Yukio murmured in disbelief…he turned his own brother to his death…

"Of course I did! And thanks to your obsession with saving your brother I was able to do it!" and next people around who are chanting lit up with blue flames burning them filling the place with their deadly scream,

"Good thing you forced Shura-sensei and the other students to go back to the academy to help the other students." Shin said to Nakamura as they watched each person turned into ashes.

"Well I literally forced them, having seals all around this place so that they can't enter and the ones who are inside can't get out." He explained.

"Tell me about good precautions." Shin said sarcastically.

…*_*…

Rin saw the flames enveloped everyone one by one, the big Gehenna gate and his younger brother who was limp on his knees on the ground…that old fart how dare he used Yukio!

"**Hahahaha! Such an opportunity they have given me!" **Rin knows that voiced, **"Oh…are you going to be a good son now and give your body to your father?" **the voiced asked mockingly.

"Go to hell!" Rin shouted.

"**My, my, my did you forgot that I rule hell?"**

"Go back to where you come from…"

"**Looks like you don't know the truth behind all of this."**

"What?"

"**Fine since I'm in a good mood to share some information to you let me show you what happened before the Blue Night with my own."**

And he saw the day his mother and father met…and how it end…

…*_*…

"Uh-oh…they should have not dropped that huge bomb." Shin commented eating some popcorn.

"How could you eat so calmly despite the situation?" Nakamura questioned his nii-san irritated.

"Hmmm…I'm waiting…"

"Waiting for what exactly?"

"That one…" Shin pointed his finger toward Rin who was now…going berserk with his flames covering his entire body, "Let's get down."

"Finally!"

…*_*…

"Nii-san…" Yukio called to his brother who was again laughing maniacally,

"**Sorry! Nii-san is bye-bye for now? Do you want your father to take a message? Hahahahaha!"** he asked mockingly having his weird reactions.

"You bastard give me my brother back!" Yukio shouted as he pulled his gun.

"**Oh… you hurt me Yukio, but no, no, no I can't give you that wish you piece of shit!"**

"Why you…" he was about to pull the trigger but was stopped by Shin.

"Do you realize you could kill your brother with that gun?" he asked as he looks behind his shoulder staring directly at Yukio. That's when he realized that his student was right what was he thinking?

"If you want to be in helped right now move your ass and help Nakamura kill some of the enemies." He ordered him _again_.

"What! I don't want to!" Nakamura protested as he shot a few arrows.

"Don't argue with me…" Shin looked at Nakamura directly into the eyes saying he would kill him if he did not complied with his orders,

"H-hai…sir…" he agreed shivering…

"What are you waiting for move!" he shouted at Yukio,

"H-hai!" he said as he stammered out of the way.

"**So, so, so, you are the infamous Kuromi Shin my son's best friend. Do I need to say thank you for taking care of my son?" **his enemy smirked at him.

"I rather not that would be pretty disgusting if I hear any fucking shits out of your mouth." Shin answered with the same tone of mockery.

"**My you have a bit of colorful tongue, it makes me want to chop you into pieces! This is really a good fucking opportunity!"**

"I'm glad I earned your attention but I will not fight my own friend." Shin explained coolly. This statement reached Yukio's ears—who was shooting some demons—and guilt covered him…he raised a gun in front of his brother…

"**Hahahaha! How naïve! This shit is just a vessel from now on! Meaning this is my body starting form today!"**

"I don't think so…" now he earned an annoyed look from the lord of Gehenna.

"**You are a sore in my eye."**

Shin just smiled then he said, "Hey Rin! How long are you going to sleep? You know I don't like dealing with you whenever you are sleep walking!"

"**Huh? Hahahaha! Are you completely blind and deaf? Rin is nowhere anymore!" **but Shin didn't listen.

"You know Hikari will be really extremely pissed if we don't attend his party next week!" he just continued.

"**Why you!" **he launched at Shin at kick him on the stomach sending him a few meters away, **"Just fucking shut up and watched on how the demons rule Assiah!" **still he did not listen as he stood up,

"We promised that we will celebrate your birthday properly right? And as much as I hate Yukio's company I accepted! Don't tell me you forgot already!"

"**Shut your fucking mouth!" **he grip Shin's hair so tight and punched him repeatedly. Blood slowly trickles down his mouth…

"And…you promised me…you will accompany me at the next comiket…"

"**I said shut your fucking mouth!" **he kneed poor Shin on the gut making the black haired teen spilled blood from his mouth…

"W-wake up you lazy bun!" he screamed as he was punched continually.

Inside Rin's mind…

He could hear a voice calling him but he was too tired to open his eyes…

'_**My beloved Rin…this is not the time to sleep…' **_he knows that voiced…

'_**My beloved Rin…please wake up…'**_ he does not want to…

'_**My beloved Rin at this rate Shin will die!' **_and as if it was the keyword his eyes opened suddenly and looked at his surrounding…he was tied down by these creepy black hands,

'_Wake up you lazy bun!' _he heard someone shout and when he looked up he saw Shin almost beaten to death,

"Shin!" he shouted trying desperately to get out of this dark dome but the black hands won't let him saying that he should just stay so that no one would harm him… "I've heard enough of that shit let me go!" he said engulfing his inner world with flames.

Outside…

Rin's body shriek in pain releasing Shin from the deadly grip and then his arms went limp, titling his head a little he looked at Shin with his tired eyes,

"What took you so long?" Shin asked as he stood up and walked towards Rin.

"You make everything sound so easy…" he snickered but when Shin was only an inch away from him his left hand move on its own slashing Shin diagonally. He was shocked as he saw his friend's body fall on the ground looking dead…

"**Do you think I will let you go that easily! You fucking stupid brat!"** Rin grip his head…he just…he just… he just killed his best friend…then he let out a painful cry that reached the attention of Yukio and Nakamura and when they look back the younger Okumura stared in fear as he saw Kuromi covered by blood…

"Don't get distracted!" Nakamura ordered him…don't get distracted? The person whom he treats as his older brother got slashed and all he will say was not to get distracted?

"Are you blind? Kuromi-san got himself slashed and all you will say was 'don't get distracted'? Do you have a heart?" he asked incredulity .

"Yes I do and I bet more than you." Nakamura answered as he busied himself with the other enemies.

"Then why are you reacting like that?"

"First, we are in a dangerous situation right now. Second, it will take more than a slash to kill him." he explained…

"What?"

"What I'm saying was he is still alive!" he shouted.

Back at Rin…

Rin was crying in guilt…

"**How long are you going to cry? Get up and you have a lot of job to do!"**

"You have no right to order me around…" he said between sobs,

"**Oh yes I could, I still have control of your body**."

"Just a little…and you can't do that when both of us are dead!" as he said that he put the blade of his sword in front of his throat.

"**W-what are you trying to do you stupid shit!"**

"I'll end this for once and for all!" he said ready to slit his throat he just can't continue because his father was stopping it from happening.

"**I will not let you!"**

"Yes I can!" before he could continue his almost attempted suicide his face collided with a fist and before he fall on the ground someone cupped his head and meeting another's forehead so hard,

"I knew it, I just can't keep with this crap for so long. Leave my friend's body alone!" Deadly red eyes met demonic blue and forced the demon away from Rin's body. This person let him go after a minute and they both hit the ground with their knees.

Rin looked at his savior and found out it was…Shin…Shin…was…alive!

"Shin!"

"You stupid ass!" Shin shouted making Rin to shut his mouth immediately, "Suicide will never be a good answer to anything…" he said between tired gasps.

"B-but…"

"No buts!" he shouted again pulling his friend towards him making Rin's forehead met his chest, "Didn't I told you…even when the world turn against you…Nakamura and I will always be here for you…" Rin's eyes softened,

"Yes…" but then they heard a maniacal laughed.

"**Hahahaha! Do you really think you could kill me! You are fools!"**

"Nope, I don't expect you to die. You can't kill evil as much as you can't kill death." Shin murmured as he stood up.

"Nii-san!" Yukio ran towards his brother.

"Shin!" Nakamura ran towards Shin and hug him.

"Yukio!" Yukio embraced his older brother, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you nii-san! I'm sorry! I just…I just want you to…" he sob as he buried his face on the chest of his older brother.

"You're right, you are at fault in here," Rin said as he push Yukio and meet him face to face, "You're a stupid brother you know that. You're so cruel you didn't tell me you can see spirits and you didn't tell me you become a Paladin."

"Nii-san I –OUCH!" Rin pinched the nose of his little brother,

"You should trust and depend on me sometimes like when we were little." He said soothingly giving to Yukio his warmest smile that was only reserve for his little brother and his little brother alone.

"Okay if you are done being oh so mushy-mushy to each other, get up and we still have a gate to destroy." Shin broke the ice between the two.

"Hai!" Yukio said determinedly to punish the gate that hurt his big brother but Rin didn't stand up.

"What's wrong Rin-san?" Nakamura asked tilting his head to the side.

"I…I just…should we really stop it?" he asked shocking everyone, when I mean everyone it means Yukio, Shin and Nakamura.

"WHAT!" Shin burst, "Did that old geezer of yours rub on you that much?" he asked not believing what was he is hearing right now.

"I mean…I saw what happened before the Blue Night…" Rin explained that made Shin's faced soften a little.

"The Blue Night…" Shin repeated and Rin nodded.

"What about the Blue Night?" Yukio asked.

"They put a verdict on our mother for being a vessel of Satan and letting him roam Assiah then the other reason was…us…" so that's why…

"But…but…father…" Yukio can't finish.

"He took pity on us…and hides us from the Vatican." Rin explained further.

There was silence then…Shin punched him so hard on the face while Nakamura kicked him on the chin.

"What is your problem you two!" Rin shouted.

"Maybe your mother and father wanted Gehenna and Assiah to be one. That was a good thing even if I am in their position but," Shin squatted in front of Rin, "Force is never a good action. Force only asks for hatred. If Gehenna will force itself here in Assiah there will just be a war. You're the Prince right? For now let's destroy the gate then you must think of a better way for demons and humans live together after this."

"You can't deny that there few demons who are already accustomed in living with the humans," Nakamura continued, "Heck! Even we Exorcists use the help of some demons!"

"So…for now…let's defeat the gate…" Shin offered his hand to his friend, Rin smiled and accepted the hand and pulled himself out of the ground.

"Why all of my friends are all geniuses?" he asked jokingly.

"Maybe that's because geniuses needs idiots by their side." Shin answered with the same amount of humor.

"RIN!" they heard someone and saw the black cat of Rin,

"Kuro!" Rin said in recognition.

"I'm sorry Rin! I will not run away anymore, I am Kuro, Shiro's strongest familiar!" Kuro said as he transformed into his giant form,

Rin and Yukio ride on the back of the cat,

"Come one Shin, Nakamura!" he offered.

"Don't worry about us, we can fly." Shin kindly decline.

"Eh?"

"Just go up and make a path."

"O-okay." And they lift up in the air, Rin gave a good amount of fire to every demons that will block his path towards the giant gate while Yukio shoot them with his guns.

"Let's go Nakamura!"

"I'm ready anytime!" Nakamura flap his wings high up in the air while Shin just simply fly carrying his scythe as if the air was in his side.

"Woah! Next time you should teach me how to fly!" Rin said as he saw his friends.

"Next time after this," Shin smiled.

"_I deliver this judgment of light to this evil darkness; Purify thee and exterminate the malevolence!"_ Nakamura chanted as he threw ten burning arrows on the gate. The arrows embedded itself on it and like little fireworks it exploded.

"**Ha! Do you think such a petty attack could destroy the gate!" **the voice said.

"Yeah I know it's not to destroy but still it serve its purpose." Nakamura said.

"**What!"** at the explosion little white feathers scattered everywhere but then as they fall they are slowly turning into black.

"What's happening?" Yukio asked.

"The malevolent aura around the gate is too strong that it reacts as a barrier to any attacks. The feathers of Nakamura acts as a purifier that's why it lessens the evil shield, well it's my turn. Rin! When I say burn it, burn it literally!" Shin shouted, he grip his scythe then sway it like how you will cut an enemy horizontally, "DEATH SLASH!" and as he said that a giant blue flare showed itself directly attacking the gate creating large cracks,

"**What!"**

"Rin! Now burn it!" Rin jumped high and swing his sword giving a large amount of his own flames that entered the cracks creating a huge explosion that turn the gate into pieces,

"**Why! Why the kids of Yuri and I destroy our dream!" **they heard before it vanished…

"I'm sorry…" Rin whispered… "But you just used a wrong method…"

…*_*…

Rin and Nakamura were now in the infirmary. Funny before our demon got in here he received a smack on the head from Bon and a good amount of sermon from Shiemi but in the end they are happy that everyone is safe.

"Good Evening!" someone shouted as the door opened and revealed Shin who was carrying a box of delicacies, "How you two doing?" he asked.

"Well we are fine! So what are we doing in here?" Nakamura exclaimed in frustration.

"Who was the one that fainted after the fight?" and he had no response for that, "Anyways, I brought you two some foods!" he said happily.

"Thanks Shin!" Rin said.

"Yeah thanks for this by the way." Nakamura added as they grab a piece of cookies. They ate for a while in silence before Shin spoke.

"Rin can I ask you a question?" Shin asked as he peeled an apple.

"Sure." He answered as he nibble the sweet stuff.

"If you had a chance will you choose to destroy Gehenna or Assiah?" he asked seriously that left the two utterly shock.

"Shin you are becoming inconsiderable again!" Nakamura shouted hitting his friend on the head.

"No…that's fine…" Rin assured, "I will not destroy any worlds." Was his answer, "I mean if I destroy the other there will be nothing but hatred to erupt, you're the one who teach me that right?"

Shin looked at him for a moment then smiled, "Then what will you do next time?"

"I'm the Prince right? I will look for a way so that demons and humans can live peacefully together!" he said quite amused to himself that left Shin to laugh,

"Then I want you two to promise me something." He said sternly,

"What is it Shin?" Nakamura asked…weird…his visions are becoming blurry.

"I want you to protect and take care of each other forever and ever until you die…"

"Sure…" Rin slurred his visions are becoming black…

"Wha-" but Nakamura didn't finish as they fall asleep…

"Sorry…" Shin whispered sadly as he kissed his friends' forehead and left.

…*_*…

Shin was on the top of Tokyo Tower watching the silent scenery,

"You do realize that the time you step out of the academy is the time that everyone forgets everything about you right?" someone asked but Shin didn't turn around 'cause he knows who it was.

"I have no choice I can't stay in here for so long, this body will rot anytime now." he answered.

"How noble of you, are you sure you are a Shinigami?"

"Why do you asked?"

"Why, you're intentions are like of an angel but your actions resemble of the demon…you little trickster…" the voice sneered.

"Why did I tick someone's temper?" Shin asked mockingly, "Mephisto Pheles?"

"You make it look like that your pawn was Yuusuke Nakamura but in reality your pawn was your identity as Kuromi Shin…" Mephisto said,

"Kuromi Shin…my identity as a human…" he reminisced.

"Yeah, that was your identity as a human, Oblivion."

"Oblivion…in other words forgetfulness…this world will forget that Kuromi Shin ever existed…okay I think that's it!" Shin replied as he stood up, "See you again Mephisto Pheles."

"Next time let's have a nice cup of tea."

"Maybe next time, just don't put poison on it." He joked as he jumped and let himself fall…in midair he vanished…the next thing he knew was that he hit a river…his home…

He slowly rises on the surface and saw a boat ready to give him a ride,

"You're back, Oblivion." The man, covered in a black robe, who was ferrying the boat said.

"I'm back, Ferrier." Oblivion answered as he ride the boat and the man started to move it.

"Did you have a nice journey?" he asked Oblivion.

"Yes I did," he answered as he watched the endless black river then he giggled,

"What's so funny?" Ferrier asked.

"Nothing I just think about it…" Oblivion muttered, "No matter how many times I say to myself I must protect them…in the end I'm the one who needed to be save." He smiled sadly.

"A Shinigami's life is a life of misery," Ferrier explained, "No one will remember you no matter how much time you spend with them."

"I know…" he agreed, "Do you mind if I will take a short dip?"

"No not at all, take your time. I know you need it to free your mind."

"Thanks." Oblivion dive in the water and let himself sink…

_Little kitty…little kitty…come out now…_

_Come out now and devour me…_

_Little kitty…little kitty…come here now…_

_Come here now and save me… _

_Little kitty…little kitty…come out now…_

_Come out now and forget me…_

_Little kitty…little kitty… come here now…_

_Come here now and hold my hand…_

He chanted as he fall deeply…

_Come here and please don't forget me…_

A tear mixed in the river…

…*_*…

Five years later in Kyoto New years

The temple was now revived and back to its nobility. Bon, Shima and Konekomaru were all in Buddhist clothes waiting for someone.

"Man this stuff sure is heavy!" Shima complained.

"Just bear with it…" Konekomaru encouraged his friend.

"And stop complaining." Bon added.

"Man you're too strict." As he said that someone waved at them. Two male in a Priest uniform, two females in kimono and one in an Exorcist uniform, "At last I thought you are going to be late you blue monkey!" Bon shouted.

"Who are you calling a blue monkey!" Rin shouted back.

"Now, now, now, Father Rin don't ruin your image right now especially you wear the Priest clothes." Nakamura reminded as he too wear it.

"Wow! You two really managed to hold your church Rin!" Konekomaru said.

"Well a lot of adjustments happened but thanks for the help of Father Nakamura everything turned out fine." He explained.

"But I really do need to look an eye after him so I stayed with him on his home." Nakamura added quite proudly.

"Nakamura~" Rin whined.

"But it's great we can spend the time together." Shiemi said.

"You're right Moriyama-san I'm just surprised that Kamiki is in here," Bon said in doubt.

"Hey it's not as if I liked to be in here also! It's that Moriyama and Paku forced me to come along."

"Paku-san that reminds me where is she?" Shima asked in alert.

"She had the day with her family," Kamiki answered grumpily.

"So Okumura-sensei stayed as a teacher." Bon commented looking at his former teacher,

"Please…drop the sensei you are not my students anymore we are just simply friends." Yukio corrected.

"That's right!" Rin agreed.

So the rituals of the New Years began and pay their respect on the temple…

Rin happily stroll the area before he stumbles onto someone,

"Oh do forgive me Father," the man apologized and offered a hand.

"Oh No, I'm the one who is not looking, forgive me." he said as he accepted the hand and pulled himself from the ground…something was familiar at this touch…he looked up and saw the guy wore a blue hakama, long midnight black hair, onyx eyes and a thin eyeglass that covers it…

"Um…can you tell me your name?" Rin can't help but asked. At first the man hesitate but then he smiled,

"Kuromi Shin, Father." He answered but then he was called by his companions, "Oh I must go now, again I'm sorry for stumbling you Father." He bowed and walked away.

"Father Rin! Where are you!" Nakamura shouted.

"Coming!" weird…that guy's presence was familiar…oh well…

**A/N: Okay here is the question do you want a sequel or a prequel?**

**Sequel**

**Death Forever – Rin slowly remembers a little bit of fragment about Shin and set a task to find out the truth with Nakamura.**

**Prequel**

**Forsaken – a story how Shin became a Shinigami and how Nakamura got his powers and also how this two met each other.**

**So kindly choose please!**


	13. EXTRA

**A/N: Just decided to share to you the songs of Within Temptation that I liked you know it's really hard to choose one that I ended up not writing a chapter that includes a whole lyrics of the song, well this are for the characters! Have fun in this songfic!**

**Title: Insanity Creates an Unbreakable Bond (Extra parts)**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Disclaimer: do not own the anime, manga or songs! They are owned by their respective creators! I repeat I do not own any of this! (Aside from Kuromi Shin and Yuusuke Nakamura)**

**Kuromi Shin **

**(Jillian by Within Temptation)**

I've been dreaming for so long…

To find the meaning, to understand

The secret of life…

Why am I here to try again?

Will I always, will you always

See the truth when it stares you in the face

Will I ever, will I never free myself

Breaking these chains?

I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul

I'd turn it back it's my fault

Your destiny is forlorn

Have live till it's undone

I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul

I'd turn it back

And then at last I'll be on

My way…

I'd been living for so long…

Many seasons passed me by

I've seen kingdom through ages

Rise and fall I've seen it all

I've seen the horrors, I've seen the wonders

Happening just in front of my eyes

Will I ever, will I never

Free myself by making it right?

I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul

I'd turn it back it's my fault

Your destiny is forlorn

Have live till it's undone

I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul

I'd turn it back

And then at last I'll be on

My way…

_Nakamura…_

_(Jillian)_

Our dream ended long ago

All our stories and all our glory

I held so dear…

We won't be together

Forever and ever, no more tears…

I'll always be here

Till the end!

I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul

I'd turn it back it's my fault

Your destiny is forlorn

Have live till it's undone

I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul

I'd turn it back

And then at last I'll be on

My way!

**A/N: As you've read this song—well let's pretend for a moment—Kuromi was the one who is singing for Nakamura that's why as you've seen I changed Jillian to Nakamura but still the name Jillian was under it. I repeat this song is owned by Within Temptation and not mine!**

**Okumura Rin**

**(A Demon's Fate by Within Temptation)**

You'll burn this time, seeing the violence

It's speeding my mind

No one is saving you

How can you find a heaven in this hell!

Leave it behind, hearing your silence

It screams our goodbye

Cannot believe it, it's an eye for an eye

Let us go to waste!

Angel's have faith

I don't want to be a part of his sin

I don't want to get lost in his world

I'm not playing this game

When the shadows remain in the light of day

On the wings of darkness he'll retaliate

He'll fallen from grace until the end of his days

From the ashes and hate it's a cruel demon's fate

On the wings of darkness

He's returned to stay

There will be no more escape

'cause he fallen far from grace

What have you done?

Is this what you wanted?

What have you become?

Your soul's now forsaken

You're walking alone from heaven into hell

Now that you know you're way in this madness

You're powers have grown

You're chains have been broken, you suffered so long

You will never change!

Angel's have faith

I don't want to be a part of his sin

I don't want to get lost in his world

I'm not playing this game

When the shadows remain in the light of day

On the wings of darkness he'll retaliate

He'll fallen from grace until the end of his days

From the ashes and hate it's a cruel demon's fate

On the wings of darkness

He's returned to stay

There will be no more escape

'cause he fallen far from grace

**A/N: Okay I admit it I choose this for Rin because of the title.**

**Yuusuke Nakamura**

**(Angels by Within Temptation)**

Sparkling Angel I believe

You were my savior in my time of need

Blinded by faith I couldn't hear

All the whispers the warnings so clear

I see the Angels

I'll lead them to your door

There's no escape now, no mercy no more

No remorse 'cause I still remember…

The smile when you tore me apart!

You took my heart, deceived me right from the start

You showed me dreams, I wished they'd turn into real

You broke a promise and made me realize

It was all just a lie

Sparkling Angel I couldn't see

Your dark intentions, your feelings for me

Fallen Angel, tell me why?

What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?

I see the Angels

I'll lead them to your door

There's no escape now, no mercy no more

No remorse 'cause I still remember…

The smile when you tore me apart!

You took my heart, deceived me right from the start

You showed me dreams, I wished they'd turn into real

You broke a promise and made me realize

It was all just a lie

Could have been forever

Now we reached the end

This world may have failed you

It doesn't give you reason why

You could have chosen a different path in life

The smile when you tore me apart!

You took my heart, deceived me right from the start

You showed me dreams, I wished they'd turn into real

You broke a promise and made me realize

It was all just a lie

Could have been forever

Now we reached the end

**A/N: Okay basically this one is about Nakamura's past life which will be known in…maybe in Forsaken and Death Forever.**


End file.
